Thaumaturgy
by greigvknkb
Summary: Everyone knew the story of Arthur Pendragon: the lost prince, kidnapped as a baby and never seen again. A pity he was meant to be Merlin's soulmate. When a handsome blond blacksmith who irritates and intrigues Merlin in equal measure arrives in his village his life of sorcery and stealing from the rich to give to the needy changes forever.
1. Prologue

Camelot had once been a haven for everyone, ruled by the handsome young and benevolent king and his kind beautiful queen, Ygraine but following her death at the hand of childbirth, Uther had lost his youthful glimour and become bitter, and he hid the birthmark spelling 'Ygraine' on his arm from his own eyes. He had sunk into madness quickly, like quicksand, blaming all users of magics for the death of his soulmate and a terrible purge had followed, death rolling over anyone suspected of magic like a wave. Only the resplendent golden prince, Arthur, could temper the king's wraith. Tales emerged from the citadel of Uther's kind heart returning in the presence of his bouncing baby boy only. But then, tradgedy struck.

The story of The Pendragon Baby was very publically known when it happened. In the middle of the night, Arthur Pendragon., 10-month-old son of King Uther Pendragon and his wife, Queen Ygraine Pendragon, was abducted from the crib in the upper floor of his home in Camelot. Suspended in glittering writing over the now-empty bassinet hung the words 'Finio Bellum', soon translated by the great minds of Camelot to mean 'End the War' in the laguage of magic. It was clear - Magicians has taken the kings son for randsom. There was a catastrophic upraor, with all of the city coming out to look for him, but he could not be found. For each day that past Uther grew more tyrannic and enraged, slaughting anyone who had ever even associated with a magic user in any way, spreading fear throughout his kingdom, and yet, his son was not forthcoming. People began to leave his city and he retreated into his castle, furios and mad, swearing on his life he would destroy all magic and get his son back.

The horsemen rode their horses hard. Hooves pounded the ground near where the small trembling family of three stood, escaping Camelot's mad king after the death of the children's mother. The trio huddled in a verdant bush, barely breathing in the silence of the dark night as the king's riders passed them astride their black horses.

The smith famliy: Tom, and his children Gwen who was 3 and Elyan who was a baby, had packed up their forge and abandoned Camelot as Uther's reign became incorrigable and they could no longer tolerate the constant searches by the King's Dark Knights on their premesis and the accusations of conspiracy and treason, so they fled in the night to start a new life elsewhere. Now the frightened family trudded through the forest to the broders of Mercia, hiding in bushes and trees at every horse that passed, knowing that the search for the kidnapped prince was no longer anything but an escuse for death. It was well known throughout the five kingdoms that Uther belived his son dead and that his riders were nothing more than agents of death.

The second night was falling as Tom trudged, Elyan strapped to his backin a slingn and Gwen clasing his hand and stagering next to him, her tiny body exhasted, when they heard a faint crying in the distant dark. An animal, perhaps?

"Daddy?" Gwen asked looking at him with worried eyes shimmering in concern.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll go see." Tom took Elyan from his back and gently handed im to Gwen.

"Stay here" he said with a soft reassuring smile. He treaded carefully through the trees getting closer to the sound. there was no sign of anyone, but when he came up a clearing with a small wriggling bundle of fabric in the middle. He apprached cautiosly, weary of bandits and other kinds of ambush attack, but nothing happened. He knelt beside the bundle and peeled back a sheaf, to reveal a small baby, weeping slightly. He was shocked at the blond hair baby, esconced tightly in the snug tree roots of the towering oak.

"Hello little one. What are you doing out here" Tom murmurdered to the child gently picking it up in his arm. He looked around but still couldn't see anyone. He couldn't leave the child here, it would freeze or starve. But he couldn't carry another child. Could he?

"Daddy?" Gwens voice cam from behind him and he turned to see her gripping Elyan slightly, he was sleeping on her shoulder.

"Is that a baby?" She queried. Tom nodded.

"We can't leave him here!" she cried with anguish in her face. Tom's mind had been made up for him.

"Of ourse not sweetheart. Let's find somehwere to camp."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Gwen asked, curiosly, looking at the little blonde tuft of hair on his head.

"He's a little boy, just like Elyan" Tom said with a smile at his precocious daughter.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to have one. What would you like to call him?" Gween thought for a moment, and then said:

"Dirk." She said.

"Like the knife you make! it's only little and he's only little" She looked at her dad wit pleading eyes, he could never say no to her.

"Alright" he said. "We'll call him Dirk."


	2. Chapter 1

The sun beamed down on the forest and its wild trees and creatures. Birds chirruped serenely in the late spring light and rabbits lazily chased each other around the trees' bases, lopping after each other in play, fluffy tails and ears waggling at they went. A benign snake sunnied itself on a stone, soaking up the rays of the glorious sun that poked through a gap in the cavernous canopy of leafy oaks and beach trees. Above this, Merlin waited, his raven hair brushing his forehead in the slight rustleing breeze, and his skin almost glowing in it's palesness even in the shadow which hightlighted his sharkp cheekbones.

The young warlock lay along a strong branch of one of the trees, silent and watching with crystal blue eyes. In an adjasent tree perched Gwaine, silent for once. Below, tucked behind a broad tree trunk croached Lancelot. The trio paused in antipcation, a well oiled machine, that had done this before.

Then, faintly, in the distance, he heard the sound he was waiting for. The rattling of a carrage, carrying passangers, and the soft clop of the horses hooves on the ground as they pulled it down the forest track. He cupped his hand over his mouth and made the sound of a grouse, and was pleased almost immediately to hear the call of a wood pigeon. As the carrage hove into view, he muttered a spell under his breath and his eyes glowed brilintly in the dark shadow of the canopy. Below him, the wheel cracked and the wheel ring broke. The carrage came to a stop with an alarmed huff from the twin bay hourses whom pulled it thus far.

"What have you done! Foolish man!" came a shreiking voice from within the the wagon and the driver got down t inspect the damage. He doffed his cap as he approached the two lords wo sat in the hansom.

"Blimey govn'urs, the wheels done broke of it's own" There was duo of impatient sighs from within the dark confinds of the coach, until a bearded face appeared at the window, moustache styled into twin peaks rakishly.

"Well then fix it you embasile! I should have you flogged!" The man - the respectable Sir Knoxley - screamed at him with spit flying from his mouth and the driver replied

"Right-o govn'ur" He turned and glanced up into the trees - that was Merlin's que to act. He sprung down from the tree and landed sprightly in front of the carrage. Gwaine and Lancelot emerged as well, and the driver took off his hat and revealved himself to be Will: Merlin's best friend.

"Halt!" cried Gwaine as he lept from the tree branishing a sword, which he cut through the air with a slice. The travelling party froze in stoney silence. From above, Merlin slid down a slippery vine and landed squar on top of the carriage with a bang, leaping from the roof to the ground with vigor. He swung open the engraved carriage door and bowed low in mock revernance.

"My good lords, if you would be to kind so leave your seats hackney." He said, glancing up from his low bow with a smirk that belayed the respectful words he said. The two men in the cart, Bors and Knoxly, looked appalled. Bors pulled a sword from some hidden place.

"We'll not leave our carriage, peasant," he spat, kicking at Merlin, trying to push him onto the dirt.

"I'm afraid that's not your decions to make" Came Gwaine from the outside opposite Merlin. He pointed his sword through the open door, aimed at the chiffon thin skin of the noble men's throuats. One of the - Knoxley - swallowed nervaciously, the tip of the sword hovering over his adams apple. Without a nother word the man clambered from their luxous abode and followed quickly by Bors, who gave up his swords to Merlin with no resistnace after seeing the sorcerer's steeling glare. Merlin pulled a scroll from his robe sleeve, as Lanelot encoarged the two men to kneel.

"My lords Bors and Knoxley, you stand accused of crimes against Humanity. How plead you?" demanded Merloin imperiously with a glint in his eye.

The pair let out a collective scoff.

"We don't answer to ruffians like you and your band of thugs. We answer to the King of Camelot: His Royal Highness Uther Pendragon." Explained Bosr defiantly. It was Merlin's turn to scoff.

"You call us thugs when you answer to that man?" he queried in mocking disbelied.

"He is our king!" Sir Bors said going red int he face.

"That man is evil!" Merlin shouted, his stern look held them hostage, glripped firmly as though they were incased in ice blocks, his robes drapping dramatically behind him in the back, Will smirked and left him and Lancelot to it, while he and Gwaine begam to take the lords riches from their carrages.

Lancelot sood next to Merlin, pious and silent with dark exotic eyes and dark wavy hair. And Merin cleared his throat and began.

"You are accused of villainy. How plead you lords?" he asked in steel.

The lords let out a collecting scoff.

"This is no court: we are not bound by your laws." Said one of them, Bors. Merlin continued on, irregardless, he had not expected them to confess their guilt.

"I will read your your charges: You have stolen from peasants with tax rises to fill your own coffins, you have been cruel to horses and dogs alite, you have beaten those weaker than you, you have flayed children, you have starved the old, you have ignored the sick, you have caused death and misery, and you have commited war crmimes." he said, his voice quit but enrapturing. The two lords continued to scoff the whole time, not even blinking when face with their mis-deeds.

"May god have mercy on your soles" muttered Lancelot too kind and gentle to say anyone was really evil, he preyed to the New God for the redemption of every man they took from. Will put all their chests of gold coins in front of them and the men started to look worried, scared that all their money was being taken.

"w-we only w-wanted t-to help them p-pay the r-rent!" "w-we only w-wanted t-to help them p-pay the r-rent!" stammered Knocly, more repentent than the other: Bors.

"Help them pay the rent?!" commanded Merlin, strongly.

"Th-there would be l-less mouths t-to feed!" He stammered trying to look pleasing. Merlin's face screwed up in a scowl.

"Your not helping yourselves!" Came Gwaine in a sing-song voice from behind the carrage.

"Your awful. you are tyrants and mosters, but today you will be alowed to leave with your lives. However..." Merlin smirked and with a golden flash of his eyes the horse pulling the carrage broke lose and gallopped off with a bright whinny and a toss of its glarious mane down the forest rad and out of sight.

"Good luck getting out of the forrest!" joked Will, watching the horses that was running away.

"You'll pay for this warlock!" screamed Bors at them, trying to stand up as Gwaine hog tied him up.

"You already have, rejoindered Merlin. Will and Gwaine put the contents of the chests in sack and then nodded at MErlin that they were done. He smirked at the captive men.

"This gold is going where it's needed: to the people. Gentlemen I bid you ado. Remeber this day, and know if I ever hear about you doing things lilke this again, you will not be so lucky!" His eyes flashed with golden magic and the men were left alone on the forrest road.

Miles away, in another coner of the wood, stood the four men, three of whom were cackling and creaking jokes about their spoils

"Did you see that toff's face when you let that 'orse go. I thought he'd have a bloody conipition I did" joke Will, before he sighed.

"Merlin, can you get rid of this blimmin' accent now?" he asked annoyed. Merlin and Gwaine were too busy laughing and comparing the fine chartrusse silk of the lords to pay him much attention. Only Lancelot was not joining in, standing angsting under a tree, he sighed deeply and longly.

"It's not right to think steailing is funny" he said to the others, who rolled there eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, Lancelot, it's not like we're keeping it. There's enough here to keep the orphans safe for a year... think of little Gilli. He'll have food tongight." grinned Merlin.

"The cause is good, but..." Lancelot broke off from speaking to run one hand through his dark and waved locks of hair. His gut wiggled in discomfort because of stealing like a worm wriggled on a hook, bait for fish, knowing its fat and yet unable to prevent its innevitable end. Gwaine took pity on his firend.

"If there was any other way to help people we'd have taken it. We all know that" he purred in his Irish brouge, as rich as coffee.

Besides" Merlin said his face glowering "they deserve much worse. They, and all men like them are monster, tyrants, destroying peoples lives for their own benefit and for what? to have a few extra pounds to add to their collection? for the joy of watching people suffer who they think are lesser than them? or to win favour with a mad ing who long ago absconded from his dutie to protect his kingdom? He's a dictato Lancelot, he doesn't care about the little people, and wihout our help, may of them would die." the group had grown quiet and somber in the reality of Merlin's words and there as a respectful pause.

"Come Merlin. We must prepare the collections to be dispensed." Lancelot said in a gentle voice slicing through the silence like a warm knife through freshly churned butter. Merlin nodded and looked up intot the broad tree under which Lancelot was standing.

"Manufesto tu ipse" he muttered. With a flash of his eyes the leaves of the trees about them shimmered and then partied, slowly revealing a humongous building in the trees. Made of wood it was suspended over the tree brances and featered walkways and rooms, and several other smaller buildings seemed to be attached to it. The trees themselves were woven intot thewalls nd the floor and it looked like it had just grown there. A rope ladder cascaded down and landed at Merlin's feet.

"Our home is so sweet" Gwaine grinned, struck by the same childish amazement was he was every time Merlin undisguised their home in the trees.

Gwaine, Will and Lancelot se about getting all of their things that had taken from the lords into their treetop adobe using a complex system of pulleys and baskets while Merlin climbed nimbly up and went to the room he kept for doing his work, he might call his office, to review the lists of where the benefits of this would be most appreciated.

When he got there a bird was waiting on one of the window sills: a raven bearing a small rolled up bit of paper. It cawed in greeting and wated patiently as Merlin removed it and read the letter. It was from his mother. He read it then nodded at the raven.

"Tell her w'll be there." The corvid bird cawed loudly then flew out of the window with a flap of its black wings, dark against the sky of the spring and the white clouds as fluffy as candyfloss that drifted idly through the azure sky. There was knock at his door and Will came in.

"What is it Merlin?" he asked when he saw the paper in Merlin's hand. Merlin grinned at him in excitement.

"Pack up your stuff we're going to Ealdor!" Will grinned as well, he was excited to be returning home after a long year in the wild to his family and to his sweetheart, the pale skinned and haired Annynna.


	3. Chapter 2

Merlin stood at the outskirts of the Ealdor. It had only been a year since he had last stepped foot within he boarders, but it felt much longer: many years. In the last year he had grown beyond his years and done things he had never expected he would do have done. And yet he was standing looking down the dusty dirt track towards his home and he felt like a bright eyed boy again. Will walked ahead of him, singing some boardy song with Gwaine in antipication of the women who awaited them: Annynna for Will of course, but Gwaine would turn his eye to any willing lass whom caught it. Merlin sighed and caught Lancelot's knowledge eye, earning himself a smile from the other man's face.

"Your mother will understand why you have been away. She's missed you" he smilled.

"And we've brought Beltane gifts for the whole village!" Gawine added joyfully. Merlin smiled too, at the thought of coming back home, doubts about dragging hims belloved mother into danger being put away in a small nagging corner of his mind, thought he knoew it would neverer happen, that they would never be traced back here, he caught Will's cohrus of the song and contributed to the singing as they headed the last bit of distance towards the dwellings in which the people of Ealdor resided.

Merlin tugged at the cuff of his shirt as he waited for his mother to answer the door he had just knocked on, knowing she'd give him that familiar look of gentle maternal remstration if he was scruff and tell him he should look after himself better, she had no respect for how Merlin chose to look in the forest though his two-day-stubble did itch him. Gwaine and Will had dragged Lancelot towards the local tavern and he stood on his mother's doorstep alone with his thoughs.

Hunith's door swung open and there stood Merlin's mother, face breaking into a smile as bright as her sun's when she saw Merlin.

"Merlin!" she cried, going forward and pulling the young man into her arms, holding him tight in a loving embrace. The pair stood as the moments ticked by lost in reunification.

"Hello mum" Merlin said fondly as they embraces. Hunith held him at arms length and looked at him criticly, smiling sadly as though she mourned the loss of the child he once was, now a man stood before her. A man who's hair was getting too long.

"Come in love I baked today. Merlin followed her into the kitchen and she placed a plate of freshly baked bread and a bit of cheese in front if him, which he ate with hunger.

"Oh I brought you a present!" Merlin cried around a mouth full of bread. His mum tutted fondly. Merlin pulled his bag over to him and after a bit of digging around he pulled out a beautifully crafted silver bracelet. There were no gems inlaid within it but the craftman ship of the jewelelry was inmistakeable.

"Oh nerlin...its beautiful" hunith said with tears inher eyes and chocking her voice as she turned the cuff in her hans.

"It looks like it belongs on the wrist of a beautiful lady!" She marvelled at it beauty holding the bracelet up to the light to see better its embellishments.

"Yes well...you deserve it more than she does. Would. More than she would." Merlin thought about the well dressed woman they had taken it from, her soul and been rotten to the core alike a bad apple. His mother, hunith, didn't know how his time was spent, and he preferred to keep it that way, with her out of harm's way.

"I'm sure our new blacksmith could produce something so fine!" Hunith said and the slid the bracelet onto her slender wrist.

"Theres a new blaxksmith?" Merlin queried her; intruiged.

"Oh y es, the Smith family, Tom and his two sons and his daughter, Gwen. Tom doesn't do the smithing now tho he hurt his back it's one of his son. You should go say hey" Hunith said and Merlin smile.

"I'll go now" He got up to go and gave his mum a kiss on these cheek.

"Don't be out too late! it's Beltane tonight!" She called after him fondly as the door shut. She rubbed her cheek. He needed to shave.

Merlin walked through the open door and stopped in his tracks at the sight that he saw in the forge. There was a man, the blacksmith, but his very presence made Merlin's heart flutter in his chest like a songbird in the first throws of spring, as the man turned to him, Merlin's stomach dripped in a wonderful and sickening swoop, like a cormorant diving towards the sea from upon high. The soulwords inked black on Merlin's treacherous wrist tingled an itchy burst of static electric. Melin swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he spoke.

The man turned to him, and Merlin gulped again. He was an Adonis. His blond hair glowed gold, illuminated as it was from the burning fire of the forge that sat behind him. He had removed his shirt in the heat and Merlin could see his skin, dusted lightly with a smattering of incongruously dark hairs that did nothing to disguise his trim form: a broad and tightly muscled chest and a waist as flat as Merlin's palm that he longed to wrap his hands around. Strong looking musles in his legs. But it was the man's face that absorbed Merlin completely. Merlin leaned in the doorway casually enjoying the show.

"Well hello there" He said with a smirk. The Adonis looked up with a stern face.

"Hello" He said, revealing neith shame nor embbarrssment that Merlin had seen him disrobe. Merlin pushed off from the door frame and stalked towards him.

"I'm Merlin" Merlin introduced himself, standing before the man with his arms folded surveying the many metal things on the table in front of him.

"Dirk." The other man said curtly, with a small nod, almost glaring at Merlin as he surveryed him, taking in his long legs encased in tough black boots and breeches that cling to his legs like a second skin. This was not helped by the straps he had as well, entagling his legs and arms and torso over a long sleeeved black top, each with a knife or weapon or pouch within easy reach for there wearer. Around his neck be had coiled a a black neckerchief, ove which his pale skin and caerulean blue eyes shone incasdescently, framed by his messy black hair and a short scruff of a beard on his face. Dirk thought he looked like trouble: trouble Dirk didn't need. Merlin razed an eyebrow and cocked a grin himself. He glid, like water closer to the man who had turned his attention back to stroking the furnace.

"So Dirk. Is that a tilt hammer in your pocket or are you just pleased to meet me?" Merlin purred, moving closer to the blonde man's bare and sweaty skin. He turned around, eyes glaring in annoyance at how close Merlin had gotten. Merlin smirked.

"Neither. It's a knife blank" he said pulling it out. Merlin pouted as Dirk continued.

"Do you actually know what a tilt hammer is? Or were you just trying to distract me from the fact that you just put one of our newly forged daggers into YOUR pocket?" he continued, eye brow cocked and looking hearilty unabused. Merlin blinked at him.

"I'm not a THEIF, thankyou" He infused. Dirk rolled his eyes and in one swit movement he spun MErlin aroundn and pushed him against the wall, pinning him at arms length firmly and rooting around in his pockets.

"If you were interested you could of just said" Merlin flirted, glancin at Dirk over his shoulder through his long eyelashes. Dirk growled and shoved at him, forcing a brethy laugh out from the slight man. With a yank Dirk was gone and MErlin was released. He took his time brushed down his clothing, now covered in forge dust and slowly turned to face the blacksmith. When he looked up he was dangling a shining silver blade between his digits. Merlin grinned up at him cheekily.

"Never seen it before in my life" his only retort was a glower.

"Get out." Dirk pointed the knife in his hand at the door. There was a pause where neither of them moved but then suddenly Merlin found himself being man handled out of the door, which was slammed behind him, by the brute strength of the smith, unable to resist the supiror stength of years spend over the anvil into finely honned muscle. Merlin pouted as the door slammed behind him. No one had ever caught him before: he was too lightfingered. He resolved to win the blacksmith over buy means fair or fowl.


	4. Chapter 3

Merlin was roped in doing the set up for the Beltane celebrations for rthe rest of the day, along with Will and Lancelot and Gwaine, the letter whom had to be dragged out of the tevern kicking and screaming but was now throwing himslef bodily with full force into the work. As the brilliant sun plunged below the horizon, it's golden light casting long shadows, the fires were lit and the enhabintants of Ealdor gathered to await for the Seeer.

An awwed shush of anticipation fell over the expecting crowd as a woman emerged from one of the houses, she had striking black hair that contrasted with her mily pale skin, highlighted by the shimmering flowing green dress she wore, which matched her glinting emerald eyes, and cascarded from her ivory shoulders in billowing waves that fluttered in the mild spring breeze as she came towards the fires and made her look like an actual etherial ghost.

The woman: Morgana Le Fey, stood in front of the village crowd and spread her arms out widlely, breathing a deep breath before she spoke in a poetic lilt that resonated with her audience who stood in inraptured silence.

"My friends, I have looked into the ether, though the mists of time in the darkness of the long winters nights that have chilled us to the bones. And the mysts have spoken unto me in my waking dreams. The great goddesses smile upon us this year: they have promosed us great propensity, crops will yield fruit, we shall be safe from the storms that rage the Mad King's lands for another year more, young people and old people alike shall be safe and cared for." She said, other wordly smile on her delicate feature as if carve in marble. Her voice grew stronger and deeper and her face darkened as she continued, clouds drew themselves about her to darken the sky in her cloak of darknes. A murmur of unrest shimmed through the crowd as she continued to speak the words:

"But! The curtains of time are unsure beasts! They have drawn back and revealed to myself many things that which should perhaps be but may not have yet come to pass!" A time of great trial is nearing EalDor. Picese long ago set into motion are falling into their places. The sand of time have whispered there soft words in my willing ear! the pince must return else we shall all fall!" There was a bellow clap of thunder as a bright bolt of lightning snook through the grey sky and Morgana fell to the floor insensate. There was a quiet silence. And then the clowds clears, and the crowd burst into applause. Lancelot glanced at Merlin, confused and converned at the sourcerer's cheering. Merlin grinned from the side of his rosy mouth.

"Morgana loves to bee dramatic." He explained. The celebrations begain, Merlin glanced up to see Morgana was okay, she was being helped to her feet and given a glass of drink. He turned back to his friend and grinned.

"Shall we?" he said, rakish eyebrow dancing on his forehead as he offered the seeer his arm.

Some time letter, much cider had been drunken and everyone was feeling pleasantly warm, or unpleasantly depending on how much they had had to drink. Dirk had habitually not drunk much, as he preferred to keep his witsa about him. He took a long sip of his warm spiced cider he had had for ages, the sweetness of the crisp apples tingling on his tongue as he stood to the side of the dancing and watching the villagers make merry when Gwen, his adopted sister, appeared next to him.

"You don't want to dance?" she quieried with a bright smile her sheecks glowing diaintily with the heat or the fires and the cider she had been drinking and the exsercise of dancing. Dirk's face slid into a disapproving girmace as he saw the Theif Merling on the dancefloor. Drik scoffed.

"Not if I can help it." her blonde brother responded with a smile. "Are you havng fun?" he asked her, caringly.

"Oh yes, everyone is so nice and the cider is to die for. Hunith tells me her son has come back to the voillage but I've not met him yet!" Gwen gushed, gazing her eyes over the moving crowds and flickering flames before them. She tucked her hand into her Brother's arm.

"I didn't know she has a son." Dirk said casually, sipping his drink and watching the view with gwen. The man he spoke to earlier was on the opposite sid of the village square with another newcomer. They were talking and laughing together, drinks in hands, clearly comfortable in their presence.

"Yes, Merlin" Gwen said musingly.

"Ah. I hav emet him." the blacksmith scowled involuntarily but Gwen's head whipped around to look at him, curly flying.

"Him? He's been staring at you all night!" Dirk rolled his eyes and nodded across the square.

"Absolutely not. He's rude! And he's a freaking theif!" Dirk said in pique.

"A theif?" Gwen asked: intrigued.

"He came to gawk at me at the smithee earlier. Tried to steal the knife I've smelted for father's birthday." Dirk barked shortly.

"Oh, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. He has such a kind face. And honest eyes." Gwen defended him.

"Why are you defending him?" snarled Dirk, petulant with a little heat.

"I don't know. There's something about him…" she said absently, trailing off as the man in question left the arena of dance to move towards his friend: a handsomely stoic looking man, handsome with his curls, standing back from the revellers and sipping what appearance to be water. Despute not being blind to a handsome face and rugged jaw, Dirk would not have given the man, or his dark eyes and warm face, another thought, had it not been for the way they sparkled when they looked at his sister. Or the way his sister was throwing the man similar glances. He glanced between them with a look.

Dirk scowled again, he was protective of his sister, who had a horrible habit of insisting on seeing the best in all people, usually in a way that ended in disaster. He sighed deeply.

"His friend has been staring at YOU the whole time!" Dirk smirkred at her and her blush intensified.

"Well I'm not a coward. I'm going to talk to him: you never know he might be my soulmate!" She stared at him in the eyes defiantly, chin raised and stormed of across the square to talk to the dark hair dark eyed man, who turned furiously red as she greeted him.

"Hello" gwen said "I'm Gwen" she greeted the man with a smile and he starred at her wide eyed.

"Oh h-hello. I'm...Lance lot" he stammered blushing.

"Lance...LANCELOT!" Gwen screamed frantically pulling at here sleeve. She succeeded in getting the floral cotton above her elbow and shoved her forarm in the wavy hairs mans face.

"Er" he said looking at the splodge on her arm. It was way too close to his face so he couldn't see anything.

"Your my soulmate!" Gwen said letting him read the elegant femenenine curling script on her arm that read the name, his name, 'Lancelot'.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't be. Its not-not me! Sorry! Must dash!" and with that and a flming hot face Lancelot spin on his heal and left Gween standing alone, dragging a slightly alamed Merlin with him by the elbow. Gwen stood shocked. She felt a little upset at the response, but then the feeling was overtaken by anger. How very rude he was!

"Lance-Lancelot! slow down! What is it?" Merlin said alarmed to his friend, who was still walking quicly along away from the most of the people at the celebration. Merlin yanked his arm out of Lancelot's grisp.

"Lancelot!" Lancelot swirled around to face him eyes wild and panicked and Merlin frowned.

"What is it?!" He had not seen Lancelot act so paniced before.

"It was her Merlin! Gwen!" Lancelot pulled uo his loosoe sleve to reveal to his friend his arm. On it in the same place every one else was his soulwords, marking his skin since birth. The name "Gwen" was there on his arm, in think letters black as night.

"That's wonderful Lancelot! I'm so happy for you!" Merlin beamed at him, but Lancelot's face did not improve.

"No Merlin! I can't force her to be in love wit me like that! I am no good: an outlaw, a lone wolf, who runs with a pack of desperates. What could I give her?" He aksed pleadingly, as he turned his face and body away from Merlin. His face was a fare away look.

"But Lnacelot its your fate! You were born with her name on your arm there will never be abny one else you coulf have such a deep connetion with! your soul mates!" Merlin reasoned confused at Lancelot's stress. He didn't understand, everyone was so happy when they met there soul mates why was Lancelot so unhappy?

"No Merlin, she was born with my name on her arm, she thinks I'm her soul mate, she's going to fall in love with me because she things she has to and I don't want to force that on her! It wouldn't be right. I can't condemn her to that. There must be another Lancelot that she can love." Said Lancelot, voice a black pool of despair. Merlins face went soft, Lancelot had so many feelings often he couldn't see other peoples feelings as well.

"Well" Merlin said dryly "At least your soul mate is a livE. You should be happy you've found her. You should be happy that you have a soul mate to find." Merlin said, voice brimming with melancoly longing. The pair glanced at Merlin's wrist, shod as it was in its dark black sleeve. Lanclot sigh. The raucous gaufs of the celbration reached them distantly through the trees and it felt like they were worlds away.

"I'm going back to me room, I can't go back now, worst thig is I've embbarrassed her" Lancelot sighed and Merlin nodded knowingly.

"Okay. Seeya later" He waved to Lancelot and turned back towards the party, the bonfires casting golden light on h is face and making his eyes glitter.

Many miles away through overgrown forests and desolute mountains where the griffins roamed free was Camelot. Over Camelot, dark clods swirled and lightening flashed irregulary in a perpetuous storm that raged in anger through the mauve skies above all of Camleot. It had forms after The Pendragon Baby Prnce: Arthur, the kings shining golden son, had been snatched form the land, and it had never faded, a mirror of Uther's anger and loss. The silver moon waxed in the sky, hidden behind the shadow of the inky midnight storm. The city was desolute, only a few people left who couldn't leave and were at the end of ther hopes. In a twisting high tower of the castle, flecked with tendrils of ivy and overgrown roseless thornbushes, the mad king Uther brode. Flickering cndles lit the grey stoned walls with dancing shdows that made weird shapes which danced through the night to a dark tune that could not be herd by living ears.

Suddenly there was a knock at the ornately engraved oaken door.

"Enter" He intoned boomingly not taken his dark eyes away from the view out of his window. The door creaked open and his servent shuffled in, head bowed in solemn revernance.

"We have good news sire!" He said in a high pithed voice which weaselled its way through the air like a snake.

"We have discovered the secrets of the Secretum Magica!" he continued greasily. Uther turned around hen to look at his servent. He didn't smile because he never smiled, not anymore, not since that day, but he was pleased with this. Finally he was one step closer towards getting rid of all magic in the world.

"Good. Begin the Demysting." he anounced, voice clear and strong, lighning crashing behind his back which faced the large window as he spake. Raelf grinned wickedly, his teeth glinting like knives in the low light of the tapir candles. Soon their kindgom would be free of the curse or magic.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun broke in the sky the morning after Beltane. Gwaine staggered slowly down the street, back to the inn, hair scruffled and spiked with twigs after a night spent sleeping off the village's portent cider in a gorse hedgerow. A distant blackbird tweeted a song of disapproval, dulcet notes hitting the outlaw's skull like a sledgehammer. He groaned and shielded his eyes before swinging the inn door open.

Morning Gwaine!" called MErlin in a sun bright voice. It beirced Gwarin' skull like a jousting lance that splinter and split through Gwaine's skull on impact. He groaned like a bear and gave Merlin a dark look.

"How come you aren't hangover?!" He asked offedned but MErlin just wriggled his fingers at him.

"Like magic" He said cheekily and Gwaine ground ludly.

"Where are you going?!" he asked Merlin. The other man heald up a bucket.

"Water for mum." Gwarin nodded and went inside the coole soothing shade of the inn. Merlin set off once more the for the well in the centre of the village to pull some water up on the rickity winch to take back to his home. When he got to the well he saw broad shoulders and blonde hair: Dirk was already there, pulling up his one water. Merlin waited his turn gladly because it meant he could watched the strong muscles in the other mna's back move as he pulled p the heavy bucket from the deep cavern of water. He was mutch quicker as he was able to pull the bucket back up with magic which made it much easier. Dirk did not acknowledge Merlin at all, evn when they both walked off in the right direction as each other. Eventually the weight of the flowering silence to become heavy and cloying with the blacksmiths derosion. So MErlin spoke:

"What's your problem?!" He exploded scowling. Dirk didn't look at him.

"You." he barked shortly, without moving his eyes, he picked up his pace to try and speedily outwalk the trailing thief.

"Me?!" Merlin crie, offended.

"You." The other man repeated i the same tone, not caring for Merlin's offense.

"What have I done?!" Merlin asked glaring at him in outrage.

"Your a theif. You and your no good robber friends need to stay away from my sister!" He said and addjuted water bucket he carried making water fall over the side with a sound.

"And youre a...a..prat!" Merlin stammered blushing similar in colour to that of a tomato. He caught up with Dirk, standing in front of him so he couldn't move further down the dusty beige road that he already was.

"Lancelot's not a thief. He's a good man." Merlin insisted defending his close friend with a fierce loyalty that burned through him like a wildfire rvavishing the woods in the arid summer that Ealdor got. Dirk rolled his eye cyically.

"A good man who makes his living steeling? Who runs with a bumch of out laws? Who has no home and no prospect? Whos good for nothing and assocciates with people like you and womanisers like that Gwaine? What's he going to do to my suster: Gwen?!" Dirk was shouting in Merlin's face now standing up to up to his full height in an attempt to cower the other man. His anger echoed around the empty village morning streets, riquetting off the low buildings through the hungover village.

"He's not a thif" Repeated Merlin, voice calmer than the waters of the Lake he swamp in as a boy, slightly amused at the blacksmith's ire: and wanting to wind him up more. Merlin went to turn away from the handsomely annoyed blond man, who growled in frustation and in a fit of peek. Merlin smirked, unable to resits a parting shot he called over his shoulder cheekily:

"You need to cool down, mate," and got some water from his bucket with his magic and splished it in his face, feeling victorious. He turned away but heard Dirk gasp of shock. Feeling pleased with himself Merlin went towards his house but was taken by surprise when suddenly it felt like he had been hit by a freight train around hid mid riff. He went flying and landed in his mothers pig sty with a heavy weight on top of him, soaked to the skin with the water from his bucket he had got from the well.

Sprawed like an eagle in the dirt on his back, he looked up from hims dropped bucket and into Dirk's intense blue eyes that pierce his hear with their fury like an arrow shot from the bolt of Cupid's bow. A drip of water dripped from Dirk's sudden blond fringe and onto Merlin's nose, which he scrunched up.

"You need to learn so respect, theig" snarled Dirk, face so close to Merlin's that he could feel the angry man's breath. It send a shiver down his spinal chord.

"Your cute when your angry" Merlin smirked his eyeslashes looking up at the larger man croqettishly. He used his secret magic to flip Dirk onto his back, and sat astride him, pinned the bigger man's hands to the ground above his head, leaning over his lean hulking body.

"I like you when you're angry." Merlkin whispered into his ear. The stronger man grunted deeply in respose angry at being pinned to the floor like a dog in the dirt. He rallied his strength and flipped the pair of them again, Merlin's legs flying akimbo as Dirk pounded him into the groud. The slight man squirmed and wiggled his way from Durk's grasp, knocking part of the rickety wall over into them in his haste to get away from him. He turned on the other man arms spread wide and body low ready to fight him. Dirk pulled himself to his feet caked in mud straw tossling his hairs: his eyes twinkled with a mad glimmer.

Merlin dove towards him, fainting left pretending to go that way, before approaching to the right, glancing a blow into Dirk's ribs as the other man grabbed his wrist and pinned him close against the wall, arm twisted behind his back, just like in the forge the day before. Both men ponted hard. Dirk's breathing tickling Merlin's flushed ear.

"BOYS!" Merlin and Dirk froze. Hunith stood athe side of the pinpen staring in schock at the mess they had made, glad the pigs where elsewhere.

"Mum!" MErlin said and scamblred out of the mud. Dirk stood up as well next to him.

"Hunith. Allow me to apologise. We were carried away with ourselves." He said earnestly and Merlin rolled his eyes. Hunith smiled at him sweatly but Merlin recofnised a glint in her eyes.

"Apology accepted, Dirk. Now I expect both of you to fix this up. WITHOUT magic Merlin!" she firmly said pointintg at her son, who's mouth dropped open in shock. That was so unfair! Hunith turned and left.

"Hmph." Merlin huffed and cleaned himself off with magic sending mud flying everywhere and landing all over Dirk who was stood next to him. Merlin grinned at him cheekily and he scowled.

"Come on muscles it's time to put those guns to good use" Mrlin said and smacked him in the arm playfuly.

He twirled off and picked up one of the broad planks of wood that now lay on the ground and Dirk headed towards him to pick up a different, bigger, plank. They worked in silence for a while restruturing th pigsy.

"Im not really a theif, you know.!" saip Merlin without any reason for saying so in the silence between them.

"You literally steal thing" pointed out an indigant Dirk. Merlin was beginning to think that the scowl lived permanantly on the blonde's chiselled face. He grinned in a response.

"Yeha, but only from the rich and cruel lords" Merlin said back, scooping a pile of clean straw in his wiry strong arms as he spoke. Dirk quirked an intrigued eyebrow and lifted one of the large stones that formed the base of the pig sty wall. He didn't missing the way that Merlin's eyes widened a little bit at his tort mussles. He hid the small smile that was darring to sneak onto his blond face.

"There are lords who treat their tenants awefully - they take so much in rent that they charge the poor have nothing left to feed themselves with or clothe their children with. All we do is rebalance things slight" Merlin explained nonchalently with a small shrug.

"You stole from me." Pointed out Dirk quickly.

"I knew you'd catch me" Merlin responded flirtily smiling again.

"You are very cute when you're pessed" he carried on: smilige the width of his pale face. Dirk was unable to opress the eye roll and responding smile that cross his treachoruous mouth. He paused, thinking of the words before talking.

"I can identity with that. It would have been nice to have had help like that. We didn't have much, when I was young, with just my dad and the three of us. Especially as Elyan's so wild an incontrolable" Dirk said slowly. He had stopped his working to converse. Merlin looksed at him genuinely and Dirk felt a little bit of the wall around his head cerumble at the signt of the black haired mans shingin eyes.

"It's people like you and your family we want to help" He said softly, resting his hand on Dirks' exposed forear. Their eyes met, blue joining with blue, and a gentle breeze ruffled their fringe. Merlins thumb stroked idally over the inky black letters of Dirks arm.

"I bought lemonade!" Hunith voice shatted the destitute quiete between them and they tore there eyes away from eachother.

"What a good job you've both done. I'm sure it's better now than it was before! Merlin smiled at his mum and both him and Dirk took drinks from her gratefuly for the day was hot even in the sahde of the barn.

The three of them stood in the newly recomstricted pig sty sipping the blessedy cool drinks. Hunith smiled slightly behind her glass, happy the her recoltrient son had made a new friend in the handsome blacksmith. As they drunk, Morgana appeared at the pig sty door, long floing white chifton dress wafting behind her in the light spring breeze. Her face smiled when she saw the three of them.

"Ooooh, Hunith. Is that your lemonade?" she enthused enthusiasticly. Reaching out and taking the bearker that Merlin's talented mother now hel dup for her with a smile.

"Here you, go, love. You look so pale you could do with the sugar." Said Hunith: maternally.

"Thank you," replied Mogana to her, setting herself down delicitly on an upside down barrow.

"I was plauged again, last night, by dream visions" She said into the air, staring into that nothing as she spoke those words. There was a hushed silent among her small audience.

"I dreamed of the two of you; Dirk, and Merlin too. There's great forces at play that I can't yet understand. Some things are obfuscated to me. But they are all clear in one thing. You two shall depend upon one another for all your remaining days. Your are two sides of one coin." She itoned. The trio was stunned. Silence rained breifly between them. The Morgana came back to herlsf with a shudder, like her body was there but her spirit had been removed from her body, but had now come back.

"I must leave!" the seer announcced. Placing her beaker delicately back on Hunith's tray before leaving sharplu. The trio remained stunned.

"A great destiny? Us? You and me?" Dirk asked, incrediculous, at Merlin as he rolled up his shirt sleeve. In his scathing, he missed the knowing glint that flickered through Hunith's brown eyes as she saw the name emblased there: his soulmark, a single word in an inky black scrawl: Emrys


	6. Chapter 5

"Dirk!" Dirk jumped in ssurprise when he door of he forge bashe dopen against the wall and Merlin came in. It was very early in the morning and the forge wasn't even light yet, so the bland man was susrprised to see anyone up and making so much noice so early in the morning.

"Merlin!" He said, surprisedly. "What do you want?" he scowled at the invador but Meriun smiled at him brightly eyes shinning with exciting light.

"I needs to borrow swords" the ink-haired man said leaning on a table full of metalcraft.

"Who nees swords at 5:00AM? What do you need swords for?" the blond blacksmith replied folding his burly arm across his broad chest. He looked sleep ruffled and adorable, thought Merlin, who was looking at him in the moslty darkness of the early morning.

"For. Stabbing. The usual reasons for needing swords" Merlin tried screweing his up face as he tried to convince the other man. He just rolled his eyes. Even in Drik's sleep rumpled state, he was unconvinced, but firecley protective of his creatons.

"You cannot have my swords for stabbing." the blonde blacksmith saide firmly but too later Merlin was already gathering ever wsord in reach clanking them blades together louadly. Dirk was appalled at the other's man's treatment of his life's work, bolting across the room to stop him like a rabbit from a trap.

"I'll bring them back with no blood on them" the scruffy brigand whined as he was releaved of some of his burden gently, as though Dirk didn't want to accidentally cut him with the shard blades.

"No. You'll brek them. I do not ftrust you to look afte my babies." The blond man said, bedding them back down tightly in their sheaths.

"There swords! they can't break. Also there not babies" Merlon exclaimed with a raised brow in humourment, all dark hair and long gesturing limbs.

"Oh my freaking god you know nothing about swords" Dirk cried frustratedly. He threw his hands in the air in exhausperation.

"It'll be fine: Can I borrow them?" Merled pled with him, eeys wide and shinning and innocent, and really how could any one say no to that?

"I am not letting the out of my sight. I am coming with you." He said firmly. If Merliner was going to get himself into trouble which he would because he always did, the blackmsith wanted to be there to protect him. The thorught startled him slightly, but he didn't let it shoe on his strong face.

"Dirk..." Merlin was worried, their raids usually went fine, but you could nebver know when some Lord would get it into his head that he could fght Merlin's magic and stop them from delivering his just desserts, and he didn't want Dirk in harms way if he could help it. The blackmith looked stern, like he wouldn't back down, and was surly strong, but did he had what it took for a battle if it came to that?

"Do you want the swords or not? If you take them you take me" The large blacksmith stared Merlin down and Merlin felt himself flush under his penetradting gaze.

"Oooh do I have to bring you back or can I keep you?" Merlin cood saucily wiggling his eyebrows at the other man slalaciosuly. Dirk glowered at him with a blank steely gaze not collapsing under the weirght of his innuendo, his stern look as tough as nails. There was a pause where the air hung stangantly. Merlin hufed and rolled his eye: clearly his charms weren't woroking here.

"Ugh FINE but hurry up we have to go now." He flained his hands in frustated extinction and turned towards the door, storming out and leaving Dirk blinking behind me. A moment later he stuck his scruffled head back in.

"Come ON Dirk! He have a village to save!" Merlim bounced back and leaned around the door frame of the door grinning a wild grin at Dirk that lit a fire in his belly that was stronger even than the won that powered the forge. Despite hiself, Dirk's mouth contracted gracefully into a small and exicited smile. He gathered the swords before him and followed the slender man out the forge. He cought up to him quickly and passed him some swords to carry.

"So what are we actually doing with these?" He asked as MErlin buckled a short sword to his trousers and wrapped a black cloack around himself before taking two of the swords form the blue eyed smith.

"There's a village to the east Feanor, the lord there has been over taxing the people but a lot of building burned down in a fired but he's refusing to rebuld and says he has no money even tho hes taken all of theirs. He's hiding in his manor hosting massive feasts. We're going to...change his mind" Merlin explained, all playfullness gone from him, his sapphire eyes stealy and cold. He looked at Dirk from the side of his eyes and his look softened a bit.

"We eon't hurt him. We just want him to change his tune" Her reassured the other man. there eyes met as they walked and Dirk could see he was teling the truth. He nodded gently.

"All right." Merlin gave him a small smile.

"Merlin!" It was Lancelot and Gwain coming out of the tavern, neither of them lived in Ealdor so they had no family to stay with.

"Hey boys. We've got swords!" Gwaine grinned rackishly and took one from Merlin admiring the craftsmanship. Lancelot took one also but with a serious look: he didn't like the idea that they could be used to kill, but he knew they needed them to defend themselfs. Dirk nodded awkardly at the to men who were now both looking at him inquisatively.

"Dirk willl be coming withus this time. He doesn't think I know how to use a sword!" explained Merlin in playful mock, drawing his sword from his belt and swishing it in the air as he spoke almost cutting himself as he did so in a way that made Dirk look knowing.

"Will'll be happy" Gwarin grinned.

"Oh know. He's still going t be the distraction. Dirk's just extra muscle. He's not distracting enough." countered Merlin.

"Really? Cuz you look like you can't keep your eyes off him" ribbed Gwaine winking at him. Merlin rolled his eyes but a slight blsuh spread across his face.

"Lets go get Will" Lancelot broke in before Merlin culd answer. They all agreed and went to Wills house where he was witing for him with horses. They mounted the horses and left the quiet pre-dawn village behind riding to the east to the village. It would not take long to get there and they had no plans to have to stay overnigth anywherre so they didn't take much with them. As the sun ris in the sky they traveled on through dense woodland and over a small mountain range eastwards.

"Lets go get Will" Lancelot broke in before Merlin culd answer. They all agreed and went to Wills house where he was witing for him with horses. They mounted the horses and left the quiet pre-dawn village behind riding to the east to the village. It would not take long to get there and they had no plans to have to stay overnigth anywherre so they didn't take much with them. As the sun ris in the sky they traveled on through dense woodland and over a small mountain range eastwards.

As the sun peeked in the sky they stopped for lunch under a sprawling shade of a horse radish tree and ate the food they had bought with them. The small quintet of traveling party had been given a selection of Hunith's famous pies; the thing Merlin had missed the most living away from Ealdor in his tree top home. He had found that even his magic which crackled through his veigns in a golden spark could not match up to the joys of his mother's pastries. Chewing into a field mushroom and poussin pie, he smiled, his happiness magifnitied by the joy of the outdoor and the dappled sunlight paying in the crass around them. They ate in the revenant silence that Hunith's food deserved, only the occasional crunch of golen pastry breaking through the idyllic air, pefore Gwaine piped up:

"So Dirk, tell us about yourself? Where do you come from?" Gwan asked with sharp eyes contrasting his relaxed posture as he lay back on the grass with the sun dapling through the tree leaves on him. Dirk shrugged.

"I was a foudling, my dad found me in the woods as a babe, he and Gwen and Elyan adopted me and raised me as his son. He tought me blacksmithing along with Elyan but he was a bit of a wild card in his younger days so he eft for a while, but now he's back." Dirl narrated, stretching his body in the sunny breeze like a cat. Merlin was enrapt watchiung him but couhed nervously and looked away from him when he saw Will watching him wih a knowing smirk.

"You don't know anything about your birth family?" Merlin asked with a curiou frown.

"No." Dirk shook his head "Dad thought I might be a druid because of my soul words but I'm not magic" he waved his hand at his arm where the words were engraved in immovable black one evryone.

"Have you ever asked them about it?" Lancelot input gazing at him consideringly. The blacksimth shrugged no.

"I've bever met any to ask" Everyone had finished eating them so they gathered there things and left the gentle clearling astride the horses towards the village.

Feanor game into view about an hour or so later, the village itself about half cindered rubble, and a big expensive hose looked over it. Merlin exchanged lookes with his friends: that was where they were heading too. The left the horses in the trees where they woldn't be found and Melrin cast a spell over Will to turn him into their "distanction". His rough cloths became rich fabrics like silk and velvelt. They all moved quitely to take there places around the house and out of sight while Will knocked on the front door.

He cleared his throat and rocked a little on his feet, a tangle of intedipation meandering down his spine, as it always did when they were about to rob someone, as he awaiting the answering of the door. The viewing hatch of the strong oak door slid open and a suspicious pair of brown eyes appeared.

"Bonjour! May lord." Said Will, in a strong French accent, with a deep bow and a beaming smile. The eyes at the door furrowed into a frown.

"I am Sir Willeam of La Calais. I am zee envoy for may King; Willeam" he explain.

"I 'ave been sent to beg for your aid by le King. Our peasants, zey 'ave begun to revolt. Zey are, 'ow you say, revolting" He doffed his cap, red feather fluttering gently in the breexe, as the big door opened, an impressed looking knight on the other side.

"I know, I can smell them from here!" Joked the knight with the brown eyes. Will laughed confusedly.

"'a 'a 'a! Ze smell, eet is something us lords must suffer" he joked back. The knight's mouth broke into a mile.

"You're alright for a frog!" He gunted. Gesturing with his fleshy head.

"Follow me, I'm sure Lord Talent's to be sure keen to meet you." He said as the two walked into the building and the heavy dark oak door slammed shut, rattling in it's hinges.

Merlin and Dirk crouched in some shrubs near by and saw Will's tassely feather disapear through the head door, which shut behind him loudly. Gwine stretched his feet anf legs in the long green lush grass and leaned his head bck, staring at the dusky sky.

"And now we wait." Said the rouge in his accentd voice, playing casually with a stalk of grass. Lancelot sat next to him, silent in prayer for the safety of the gang, secretly he itched to ask Dirk about his sister.

"whatr are we waiting for?" Dirk asked in a whisper to Merlin. he replied:

"Will is going to let us in. and then Lord Talent and me can have..a little chat." Merlin said with a cold smirk, though this eyes held no humour and Dirk.

"ARe you going to hurt him?" Merlin had said they wouldn't hurt him, but dirk gre worried at the look on him face. But then Merlin tournt to him with a warm smile that remindied him of the smoldering forge.

"No, of course not. We just need to show him the error of his ways, that's all. And if a garish chandelier of some silver goes missing and ends up helping rebuild the village, he just did what he was supoed to in helped them rebuild" He said reassuridly.

"Aren'y you afraid you'll get caught?" gasped the blacksmith, shocked at Merlin's gall and concerned for his new friends- even if Will was frostily hostile to him, he did not want the man to be strung up or placed in the stocks by and angry lord. Merli gave him a bright brilliant smile.

"No, they'd ususally doing fraud to their kings and loerds, they don't want to have attention drawn to them by having to explain why we took their posh delongings" Dirl nodded and just then one of the windows on the mannor house opened up.

"That's our que Merlin said and with a few swift gestures of his hand the quartert ran towards the house, bent low so as to not be seen from the house whiche they were about to enter, swords in hand. Will leaned out of a window and helped them in quietly, lettering the magical ladder Merlin has conjure drop in that grass with a soft "whooft".

They stole into the room quietly: The room stood empty, aside from Will, who stood in the middle of the room, alone, the Lord Talent appriaching.

"That's our que Merlin said and with a few swift gestures of his hand the quartert ran towards the house, bent low so as to not be seen from the house whiche they were about to enter, swords in hand. Will leaned out of a window and helped them in quietly, lettering the magical ladder Merlin has conjure drop in that grass with a soft "whooft".

They stole into the room quietly: The room stood empty, aside from Will, who stood in the middle of the room, alone, the Lord Talent appriaching.

Silently, the wizard, the blacksmith, the pious man and Gwaine snaked through the room, hiding themselves behind the high built dark wooden furniture, they were invisible to Lord Talent's mercurial eyes thanks to Merlin's enchantments.

"Ah my friend thank you for coming!" Lord Talent came into the room with loud footsteps, jingling with jewellery as he walked. Merlin was hiding behind the door and he shut it slowly one the man was in the room. He was deressed to the nines in rich fabrics, with golden buckles on all his clothes and lots of jewellery on. Merlin pulled a face at his back.

"Monsier my lord" Will swoop his hat off and bowed deeply to the lord, who seemed flatterend. "Ah am zorry to deesappoint, but ah am not 'here for your support" Will said with a wicked grin and the mans face fell suddenly and he went white. Gwaine emerged out of the sadows and held a glinting blade to the lords neck.

"Make a sound and I'll kill you" He said threatnengingly. The lord remained wisely silent. The other men snuck out from their shadowy hiding spots, Merlin prowling like a lithe and dangerous jaguar in a wat that made Dirk's heart patter in a way that he chose not to look at too close. Merlin stood himself in front of Lord Talent, who Gwaine had dropped to his knes. Dirk flanked him on the right, Will on his left, behind his other shoulder. Lanelot approached the kneeling lord from behind a piller, face handsome and serious with piety. The lord smirk, and Dirk's stomacnh flittered again: this did not bode well for the wizard's plan.

From out of other shadows emerged the lord's guard, clad in dark roads, embroidered with a golden bear in thread as delicate and prevcious as the freshly weaved web of a spider. They moved silently. Merlin's eyes met Gwaine's and Wills and they moved in tandem, like a well oiled machine, as Gwaine pushed the kneeling lord ot the dappled stone grey floor. He landed with a clatter as the men became on-guard against his guards. In the corner, a man pounced for Lancelot, who had swiftly dopped his aloofness to drawer a sword as sharp as Merlin's cheekbones thought Dirk. When he moved, it was balletic and with the grace of a dancer he struck down the first man. Dirk gulped and tightened his grasp on the hilt of his sword. Accustomed was he to welding them, this was the first time that he had wielded one.

Gwaine and Will were slugging away with their swords, slaying thr violent guards with their incredible skills. Dirk was sturggling to keep up and frozen like an icicile when a brawny guard swung hus sword high over his bearded head, bringing it down towards his blond form. He raised a protecting hand, knowing it would not help, when suddnely, the man was flung accross the room and into the wall of the room. He landed in a crumbled heap.

Dirk spun around to view his savour, grinning at Melin who stood with hand outretched and eyes gleaming a glittey gold.

The pair's eyes met accross the fracass and Merlin smiled back, his grin more bright than his gloden glowing eyes. Distracted for a moment, Lors Talent saw his chance and lunged for Merlin's casting arm which was still stretching out in front of him.

"Merlin!" Dirk cried as Merlin pulled his hand back with a hiss as the guard shard sword slid through his pale skin letting blood bloom behind it. Merlin looked with a snarl, his eyes lit brillint gold and in an flash of light emination from him all the men, the guards nd the Lord Talent were on the ground.

"Mon dieu, zat vas surprising!" Will said with his french accent gsping for breath as the adrenaline ran through his blood.

"Gwaine, Will, Lancelot, all the goods are outside. I moved them. Give them out to the village, they need it." Merlin said looking at them all sternly, pain making his face hard.

"You need help Merlin" Lancealot said taking a step towards him frowning, to help. Merlin shook his head.

"Your needed here. I will go back to the treehouse." He said reinsuringly.

"You'll need help" the other man pointed out.

"I'll tak Dirk. Come here" He held out his hand that wasn't hurt to the blacksmith, who took it urcertainly. In another golden flash they weres gone.


	7. Chapter 6

Dirk blinked his eyes open when a cool breeze stroked on his face and he found them standing quitealone in a wooden clearing. Dirk took a staggering step back, glancing around the glade; his face ripe with confusiong. Merlin warched him from thr corner of his eye, thoughts of how adorably strucken he was not entirely chased out of his brain by pain, though it was considerable.

"Cmon help me up the ladder" Merlin groaned as the ladder dropper down and the tree house was reveale. Dirk let out an audible gasp of shock.

"How- where- w-w-what?" he stammered. Merlin sighed and gave Dirk a fond scathing look.

"Magic, clotpole. Now help me up." he said in reply, words short and put upon.

Somehow, Dirk halled MErlin up the riggety ladder, pausing to stand on the porch balcony when they reached the top, he looked around. Merlin saw his expression and frowned.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" he asked. Dirk looked back to him, confused.

"I don't know. I've never been this high up before" he said exitedly, face breaking in an exicted grin. Suddernly, Merlin inhaled sharply as a twang of pain hit him, reminding them both their reason for being there.

"We need to get you looked at" Dirk muttered gently getting Merlin into his own home. They walked together down the hall way.

"There's a medical kit in the bathroom." Merlin said, from behind.

"The bathroom? You have a bathroom up here?" resonded the blacksmith, surprised at the luxury to be found in a tree house.

"Magic, Dirk." smiled back the warlock, rolling both his eyes and his sleeve up is arm to expose his injury.

"Why can't you just cure yourselve which magic hen?" asked Dirk as the wizard sat himself in the bathroom and alllowed the blonde man to gently clean his wound removing all the dried blood. He applied a cream Merlin indicated and wrapped the wound in bandages.

"It doesn't work that way." said Merlin. Dirk sighned in fustration, dropping his arms and hands to the sides.

"Then why the hell aren't you more careful?" he snapped in response. Merlin gasped in shock at his reasction, a small delicte sound in the air.

"You could have been seriously injured! Or killed!" the blonde blackesmith continued, pacing around the room as he ranted.

"You can't just risk your life like that. What if you die? What would your mother do? What would your sould mate do?" Dirk was in fall flow now: running his hands through his golden hair. Merlin sat watching him: eyes crest fallen at his last sentence.

"I don't think my soul mate would care." he said, softlier than Dirk had ever heard himm, it knocked the wind from Dirk's sails. He stopped and stood and stared at the raven-haired-man, whos now semed so unconfident, hunched over on himself to be as small as possible.

"Why not?" he said, begiled.

Instead of an answer in words Merlin stood, rotating his wounded arm so Dirk could see the soul words which embellished it inky black:

ARTHUR PENDRAGON.

Dirk sighed in understanding.

"You see, because he's already daed." explained Merlin.

"But...other people care about you. Will and Gwaine and Lance and your monther and...and me." Dirk said blushing and looking away, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

"Yes. And you" Merlin said gazing at Dirk gently. He tenderly touched the othe mans cheek feeling the short stubble on his cheek under his chiselled fingerstips.

"Anyways" Dirk coughed and stoop up and rolled his sleeve up. He looked down at the black marks exposed, a scrawl on his tanned skin and muscular arm hat splet out one cryptic word.

"At least yours is a real person. I don't even get a full name. No one knows what 'Emrys' is, no one has even been called that, it's just a druid word that doesn't mean anything. I'm not...I'm never..." he trailed off, overome with the enorminty of it. Merlin sttood then and placed and gentle hand on his shoulder, running it from his shoulder to his neck until he was cupping the blond man's chiselled jawline.

Dirk's face looked so broken and miserable Merlin could feel his pain deep in his chest ling a ringing sort of tightness. The blonde blackmith looked up at him through his dark eyelashes cerculean eyes shining with tears that sat on the brims of his eyelids and Merlin felt his breath atch and his hert flutter like a hurricane butterfly flittering in his chest.

"I..." He trailed off. There was no point. Yoour soulmate was your only true match on earth, everyone knew that. It didn't matter how the warlock knocked the air out of his lungs, or that there was a breathless twinkle that danced in Merlin's cheeky grin that made him think that the burning static that crackled between them was mutual. There was nothing for him here. He cleard his throuat. The sound pulled both of them fom their reveries.

"We should head back" Merlin almost choked on the words and he say a bit of light fade from the other man's eyes as he did, like the sun being enshrouded on a cloudly day, Dirk gelt like he had just been doused in something cold as the heat between them fased.

"Right." Dirk stepped away from him, and looked at the grain in the treehouse's wooden ground, The black haireds mans hand slid from his shoulder and returned to his side, feeling cold and empty in the absensce of his heat.

"Right." Merlin agreed hollowly. The silence of wrods unsaid and risks not taken echoed around them; thickening the air into molasses.

Outside the hidden window of cut glass the torrent of rain lashed the window of the King's study, the storm that always ragen over Camelot, Uther did not even notive any long as the lightning cracked and flashed in the the dark sky in an illuniamting roar.

Uther sat alone in a darkened room, pooring over old scrolls with cursed words by the light of a flickering canlde that spat wax as it burned. Heavy tapestries and drapes covered the walls, all the colours faded and covered by dust until they were just a grey-brown colour with no detail or evidence of the beautiful pitures they used to be. Lighting crackled outside There was a meek knock at the door.

"Come" he ordered and the door creeked open and a shuffling figure came in, his head bowed.

"Ralph. You have news." the king said as a fact. He had told him not to disturb him unless it was to say the plan was working.

"Yes sire" His nasal voice said "All the artifacts are arranged. Our tests have proved...successfull. The subject...destroyed" he smirked, revealing pointy wet teeth.

"Good." Uther nodded, ignoring his manserevents obvious happpiness. He had worked long for this, and soon...he would have his way. The bain of the earth will be gone. Everyone would be safe again. He glanced up and sawe his serants worried face.

"What is it, Ralph" He said with doom in his voice, he drew himself to his feet and full height and looming darkly over him. Ralph bowed so low his pointy face almost touched the round, his greasy hair shinning in the candle light.

"There is one little thing, my lord." he grovelled ina weedy voice "The artifacts, they need time. So far we have only been abelt to protect ourselfs within tha castle, for the effect to go over the world-" He was interrupted by Uther's snappignv oice and winced, kneeling on the cold stone ground of the room.

"How long will this take." Uther boomed demanidingly.

"It will take time, my lord" he said holding his hands in plea.

"HOW LONG!" The King repeated, almost shouting, cold fury in his eyes.

"Days, lorde" he flinched expecting this to be punished. But when nothing happened he looked up. The king looked calcuating, the anger gone from his face. Finally he nodded and lookekd at the man groveling ont he floor.

"For the love of Camelot. MAke it so" with that he swooped out of the room ina worl of dark cape, slamming the large looming door behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

Morgana stood in a darkened field, the midnight sky as black as pitch, she looking arund her: something was coming, the air vibrated with its anticipation. She could feel in the air. a rushing of air went past her making her raven hair fly about, tangling and twirling about itself, and in the distance there was a rushing ound, hushed and quiet, but deadly. They she saw it, a tidal wave stretching as far as the eye could see along the horizon, the water wall was coming to cover everything and destroy it. The Seer cried out and ducked as if to protect herself, but then the sound was gone with a whisper, and the sky began to rain instead. She looked up, there was a strange metal smell in the air: the rain was blood. She cried in alarm and in a flash of pure white light, the filed changed, she was back in Ealdor, and it was quiet. To quiet. As she looked around she noticed bodies, everywhere bodies, littering the ground like leaves fallen from a tree in the dead of winter. and there was only one face on them. It was Dirk. Dir was going to die. Suddnely: a sound pierced the minty air, the high whinny of a screaming horse cutting through the desolatation.

"Gwen!" Morgana cried as she at up in bed suddenly, gasping for air with wild eyes. Gwen came into the room in a apnic.

"Morgana! what's whrong? it was just a dream!" She reassuered her firend gentley.

"It was Dirk, he was...hee was...!"

"It's okay morgana it's a dream, Dirk is fine, he went out with Merlin yesterday, the should be back soon."

"I must see him." Morgana got out of her bed and got dressed in a long lilac gown made of delicate flowing silk and gossamer. The boddice was tightly laces by magic and bordered by an intricate beaded pattern showing lilies; Morgana's favourite flower. The dress was corested and had long flowing sleeves, many shades of puryple, and a train that dragged on the ground serenely behind her whan she walked. It made her look like the witch she was.

She left the house alone, shivering at the chill morning and also at the grey misty that swatched the village in hazy soft light. it was just like her vision she noticed, in a pang of fear. The village was silent and calm, the grass was sprnkled with cool early morning dew that dampened her toes with wetness, but then, in the distance, she herd the rythmic sound of horses hooves in the ground, a distant thudding. She gasped and strained her eyes to see through the mist, and slowly thee horses came into view.

"Dirk?" She whispered to herself, but at the horse drew closer, she saw it was not Dirk. Gwain, Will and Lancelot had returned alone. She rushed up to them , flowing parts of her gossomer gown trailing behind her as she ran and bare feet bearly touching the ground, a desperate cry on her porcalin face.

"Where's Dirk?" She asked Gwaine, grabbing hold of his stong leg, which swung from the horse's flank as he rode on the horse back as soon as he was close enough.

"Where's Dirk? He's in danger!" she screamed sadly. Gwain frowned and got off his horse in concern, swinging a muscular leg over the horses back and lowering himself to the ground carefully; avoiding Morganas gentl efeet. He held her elbows and spoke into her face in the voice he used to calm upset young colts.

"MErlin took his back to the tree hose he's fine, what hapened? Did you have a vision?" He asked gently, running his hands down the witches ensleenved arms until he was holding Morgana's gracefully hands as she grabbed at his desperately. They were ice cold.

"Yes, Dirk was hurt he was dead! We need to stop it!" she wailed, in detress. Gwaine and Lancelot shard a look. This was serious. The bandits, led Morgoana back into her house, gently, Laneclot's face lighting up as he saw Gwen waitging there. And together they sat at Morgana's table and begun to plan.

It was an hour later that Dirk and Merlin returned home, the fog that had clung to the village all morning parting around them as if to show them in clarity as the sun light shone done on their heads. Gwen rushed up to them a they arrived,farntic worry on her face as she explained what had happened.

"Morganan has had a vision about you, you need to go to her." Merlin and Dirk frowned and went to her immeditely, leaving their horses in the village square to rest with water. There entered the darkness of Morganas house where she was sat meditating with her feet on top of her knee with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees facing up. Insence was burning in the background.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked gentley and her eyes opened to gae at them slowly.

"Merlin. Dirk. You need to go away from here." She spoke softly and calmly, as if she was in a trance.

"Go away?" Asked merlin. "Why?" Morgana didn't say anything for a momnet, and Dirk puzzled. Then she spoke in the same tranquill voice as debore with her pale green eyes turned to Dirk, staring unseeingly at him:

"I had a vision that Dirk was dead, here in the village. He needs to leave, so that it cannot come true. Seek the druids, they will help you. Both of you. Go. NOW!" she screamed the last word her face all twisted up in rage, and Dirk jumped in fear at the sudden loudness of her voice. Suddenly she fell back on the pillows behind her as if in a sleep.

"Morgana?" Dirk asked, but Merlin stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. Dirk looked at Merlin and Merlin shook his head a bit.

"She was in a trance, it' normal." He said.

"Let's go." the left morganas house and it's stigifilng perfume for the fresh air outside. Will and Lancelot were standing by there horses.

"Well?" Will asked quickly.

"We must go to see the druids" Merlin responded and took his horse from him.

"The druids? For why?" Lancelot queried with a puzzled face.

"Morganah had a vision on Dirk's death. We need their help to untangle it, and see how we can avoid this" Merlin repled. Lance glanced and the other man and approached him.

"How-how do you feel about that, Dirk" Lance asked gently, eyeing Merlin out of the side of his eye, he could see the nerves dancing through out the frame of the pale man. Dirk frowned, looking at nothing, thinking carefully about his words before he said them.

"The druids can help us" He said finally, looking at Lancelot in the face, an didle hand touching lightly his forearm. As his finger brushed his soul words, his skin tingled, a pleasent shock that pulled him from his reverie into the sourcer's eye.

"Here" Merlin said, handed Dirk the reigns of his horse, and he nodded his thanks before me mounted the saddle. Merlin was already on his horse.

"Are you ready?" He asked the blonde man with a small smile. Dirk smiled and nodded back. Lancelot handed them each a bag which they fanstened to their saddles.

"Food for your journey. Stay safe." Merlin nodded at him and clicked on his horse into a trot away from his friends. Dirk folowing close behind: the horsed clopped down the lane.

The dusk was falling gently in the sky casting eerything in a soft pink. Merlin and Dirk had been riding all day, but now they pulled over to set up canp in a moody clearing. Merlin smiled contentedly, he loved this time of summer's day, when the heat had left for the night and the air was crisp and still around them. The woods were quiet and the peacefulness flowed through Merlin, his magic revlling in the glory of the freen nature.

The blacksmith watched him when he wasn't looking from behind his eyelashes, he longed to get lost in the other mans kind smile and his eyes as blue and deep as the crystalline well that watered Ealdor in the long summer months, they sparkled mischievously in the dying sun light. Dirk shook his head: breaking his entranced stare at Merlin, and set about setting up the camp.

Merlin watched from wherre he was learning on a trree - a raking smirk on his face. His hands were tucked unto his belt at his hips, hipboess peninsular were his black top rode up on his stomach, and his eyeslashes can long dark shadows over his eyes... He offered Dirk no help as the other man worked on setting up their small camp for the night, making hims bristle with iritation as he worked.

"What? Dirk asked as he caught MErlin staring hat him unashambedly, and felt a rosy blush rise in his handsome cheeks. It was nothing to do with Merlin, he told himself, he was just warm, setting up the camp all by himself. It had nothing to do with the twinkle of Merlin's eyes, or the way his smug smile brighteded his face, or even his lithe form and hands.

"Are you going to help at all?" he asked disgunted.

"Nope. Just nejoying the view" Merlin said with a lavavious wink. Dirk sighed, try as he might to reist the other man's flirtacious advances, the warlock was worming his way under Dirk's skin. Just as Dirk was about to speak a cutting retort, Merlin held up his hand in a stopping motion.

"Keep your socks on. produco Stratopedum" beathed the warlock, his eyes flickering with golden lustre that Dirk resolutely told himself was not sexy no matter how many feeling is stirred within him when e saw it.

The clearing swirled around them, a cacophony of bright colours, swirling like a hurricane, pulling materials from the ground and from the crystalline air itself, pulling peices into a the form of a giant tent, pointed at the top with flat sies, larger than any Drik had ever seen, that all but filled the clearing, the front flap hung alluringly open, making the cosy warmth of the inside of the tent ooze out into the crepuscular winter air.

Fascintaged Dirk stepped forward and looked inside the bell tent, which was decorated well with a rug, small fire place and a bed.

"Merlin." Dirk said in a level tone. Turning to the magician busily inpacking the bags they had bought with food in.

"Yes Firk" Merlin replied int he same, not looking up from where he was unpacking g food.

"Why is there only one bed." Dirk said. Merlin looked up then and the blonde man felt a jerk in his chast at the glowing smile he was on the receiving end of. He raised him eyebrow and let himself f smirk slightly at Merlin in a attempt to disguise his quickly beating heart.

"Space. The tents too small for two." He replied wittily, still grinning cheekily at the blonde black Smith. Dirk rolled his eyes around his fluttering hart. Dirk rolled his eyes and tried to hide his indulgence smile from Merlin. If he were honest with himseld, sharing a bed with the younger man would be not hardship.

"You could have done without the bath" Dirk pointed out, gesturing to the gilded tub that sat steaming, esconsed behind a dressing screen. Merlin pulled his face into an exaggerated grimace.

"You smell like horse. You're washing if yoy plan to share a bed with me." he joked. Dirk rolled his eyes and stalked towards the bath as the wiazard called from behind him:

"Besides, it might be the only way I can get you naked!" Dirk whipped around to scrowl darkly at Merlin who flashed him a cheeky frin and wagged his left eyebrow only.

"You don't know that..." Dirk muttered to himself turning into the tent as his face burned bright red with an embarrashed blush.

When dirk emerged, rubbng his haire dry with a towel, Merlin had set the camp fire blazing, and was cooking rabbit on a spit over the dancing flames, deliciousb smells filling the air around them. He glanced up a Dirk from his seat on the log by the fire and his breathe cought in his through: exposing his broad smiths chest, highlighting the musles and the sharp riges of his collarbone.

"It would have been nice to have a full sized towell, you know!" Dirk said raising his eyebrows pointedly at Merlin as he sat next to him on the log, their shoulders brushing aainst one another with their closeness.

"Oh I can help with that. Come here" Merlin turned to face Dirk with his palms held up. The blond eman turned to face Merlin also, with a small moue of confusing on his face. Dirk's heart crackled at his proximinty. Gently Merlin laid his hands upon Dirk's wide chest, feeling the thud of his heart beati inside it beneath his hands. He marvelled at the firm muscle breifly before shaking his head to return from his distracteion. The dark haird-man pushed his magic into his hands to release a wamermth other the black smith.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Dirk shivered at the sight: there was a rush of warm air, carressing his hair and sending it fluttering as the magical breeze dryed him. From his palm raidiated a soft heat, it felt to Dirk like his strong muscles where being daubed with a warm towel, a shiver of pleasure ran down his long spine. Dirks eyes slide shut in a feeling of total relaxation as the tingling blast cascaded across him. The wind died and he opened his eyes slowly, only to be met by Merlin's blue orbs gazing into hi, the last remnants of golden light fading away to be overtaken by oceans of cerelean light. the intensity of the warlock's concerntration stole the breath from his lungs.

"There" Merlin breathed and Dirk nodded dumbly, not able to tear his eyes from Merlins azire gaze.

"Much better" he replied in hushed tones.

Suddenly a crashing noice sounded to the undergrowrth starltleing both men from their capitvating stairs at each other. Thye jumped in shock, Merlin's hands jerking away from Dirk's chest, leaving his feeeling cold where the warmth no onger filled him from their contact. Dirk stood, knife in hand, ready to defend against whoever was invading. Silence fell and nothing happened.

"It was a squirrel" Merlin said, eyes faden from golen when Dirk turned to view him. He had sensed with magic.

"Oh" Dirk felt slighty awakward over his dramatic reaction, and put the knife back on the ground as he sat back on the log.

"Would you like some food?" said Merlin, gusetiuring with all his hands at the food: a tagine of hare stew; that boiled merryly in the fire pot. Dirk nodded his thank with a soft smile, and Merlin proteined up the stew, watching intently as Dirk took his fist bite. Dirk groaned a happy groan as the various flavours hit his tastebuds.

"Merlin! This is magic" he said in happy. Merlin grinned his earnest boy girn.

"No, this is me." He said back. Dirk looked shocked, but Merlin shrugged diferentially, as if it was nothing. "My mum taught me to cook. She new I'd need to learn to look after myself because of..." he trailed off an gestured at his arm where the soulowrds were. Dirk nodded in understanding.

"I understand. It's incredible." Dirk affirmed, pointing at the stew with his spoon; enjoying the way this turned Merlin's pallour into a fushcia blush. the pale man ducked his head and tucked into his own food hungrily, they both ate in silence before the flaming blaze of the camp fire.

"You've got..." Dirk glanced up at MErlin as he finished his delicious meal, to see he was gazing at him with a fond look in his eye. He rais a quizzing eyebrow, and Merlin touched his own face a s arelfection of Dirks own face.

"You've have food. Here." Merlin gestured next to his mouth and Dirk wiped his fingers where he gesturered to try an clean it.

"Now?" he aksed Merlin, butthe scruffy wizard laughed at him gently, eyes sparkling in the fire light. "What?" Dirk asked, Merlin's laugh infecting his voice also.

"Come here clopole" He said, placing his own dish on the ground. He inched loser to the other men and wiped the corder of his mouth wit his thumb, his fingers resting aloung his jaw. Dirk's breath caught in his throut and, without thinking, he placed his own hand over Merlins'. They stilled and theire eyes locked in the dark, firelight casting dark dancing shawdoews over there faces. Merlin felt Dirks light coloured stubble under his hand, a result of days riding in the wild, and dirk could feel the softness of his hands - such contrast to his own, callused, working hands placed over Merlins.

He was surprised to see a blush rise in MErlin's face again, for all his flirting this took him buy surprise.

"Thanks" the blonde man sai soflty, transfixed by the other mans eye. Merlin broke the moment by grinning and pulling himself away. He turning his head towards the sky that hovered above them as inky as the warlock's own hair.

"Theyr'e beautiful aren't they?" asked Dirk as his eyes followed where Merlin was gazing at: the stars gliterting int he night sky and bathing MErlin in silvery light that make him look supernatural.

"They are" agreed Merlin happily with a sigh. He lent back until he was reclined on the ground.

"I don't know if it's just because of my magic but they've always called to me..." he said as Drik lay next to him in the mossy forrest ground.

"...but not as much as you do." he finished with a wink and a wicked grin at thr blacksmith. Dirk scoffed and rolled his eyes away from the wiazrd.

"Do you use that line on all the bhoys? Does it actually work?" he asked incredulously. Merlin smiled more.

"Just the once... And I'll let you know in the mornjng." he flirted.

"Your awful" Dirk said comfortably and rested his hands behind his head, like a pillow, as he gazed at the sky. They lay on the ground in silence for a little bit, the sounds of the forest all around them.

"Those are my favourite" Merlin said after a while, pointing at a cluster of stairs over the eastern horizon. Dirk looked at them, they look the same as all the other stars.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"They shoe Orphes and Eurydice. A famous love story from Greek Mythology." Merlin expressed. Dirk looked at his curiously.

"Tell me about them." He said, demanding gently. Merlin rolled his eyes but he had a fond mile on his face.

"Orpheus was a master lut player, hew was the best in the world. Emporers and Gods wanted him to play for them, and he did. Then a woman called Eurydice fell in love with his music and with him, and he fell in love with her; they were soulmates. However one of the Gods didn't like that, he was spending time with heer and not making music for them, so they slew her. Orpheus was so depressed he stopped playing completely and all the music vanished from the world, so strong ewas his depresion. The Gods felt remorsefilled because they missed his music, so Persephone came to him in the dark of a night and whispered a way to get his beloved Eurydiche back into his sleeping ear. If he could go to the underworld and bring her back without looking at her, she would be alive again.

Orpheus went to the underworld, but guarding the gate was a giant 3-headed-dog called Cerbererus who wouldn't let anyone past. He played him a song on his lute and the hound fell into a deep and peaceful sleep and let him past. Orpheus found Hades, god of the underworld, and begged for Eurydices life back. Hades said if he could lead her out of hell without looking at her she would come back to life. So they got into a wherry on the river Stix, him staring out of the bow and her in the stern, which went out of trhe underworld, but Orpheus had missed his love so terrinbly that he was impatient to shee her and he couldn't resis, and just before the boat got to the ladn of life he looked back, only for him to capture a fleeting glance of her as she vanished. He could never see her again. He was so upset he killed himself, and the gods made him and eurydice into starts to pay homage to his muscis." He finished. There was silence.

"That was beautiful" Dirk said quiteely and reveredly.

"Its my favourite story"

"So you like the rough tough save the world kinda guy?" Dirk joked with a soft smile on his face: humoir sparking in his eye. Merling breathed out a single laugh but didn't answer. Silenecre rained for a moment. Dirk looked away from the starts and at Merlin's face, which was aglow in the silver starlight of those same stars. It was an ethereal picture of otherworldy beauty, thought Dirk, as the light glimmered off the other man's razorblade-like cheekbones.

"Is that what you're doing?" he asked delicately nervous about thew other mns response.

"What?" asked Merlin, eyebrows raising in a tad of concusion as he turned first his face and the hes body to face Dirk.

"Trying to get to the underworld to meet your soulmate," Dirk explained himself, his heart flpping inside of him as Merlin looked at him. Merlin laughed a gentle, bitter laugh that contains no humour.

"No… I'm not sure I'd be any good at being someone's soulmate. I'm not...civilised." he said neutrally with sadness snaking onto his tone.

"That's not true" Spoke Dirk Moving closely and speaking to him soft and low. "you're funny, and clever and sweet, and you're cute, and kind." He saisd gentely.

"I don't want to be one of your distractions." Said Dirk steadfastly, moving to sit up and lean over Merlin as he spoke, in contrast to his words, his heart hammered in his chest at the risk that he was about to take.

"That's a shame, I find you very distracting" joked Merlin, smile back on his mouth. A mouth that enraptured Dirk's attentions.

"You're an iditio, MERlin," said Dirk, purring the crow-haird man's name. Merlin faked being offenced.

"And here I am paying you such pretty complime- mmph!" his words were cut off by the kissing of Dirk's soft lips. Dirk pulled his face back from Merlin's heart rushing at the way his face bluched cherise. He ran his blunt fingers along Merlin's wiry and deceptively strong arms and the lettering there.

"He would have been so licky to have you" Dirlk murumered. Merlin's face, so sopen and full pof life, stuttered. His eyes lost their sparkle and he sat up and pulled his legs to his chet, curling in on himself like a hedgehog protecting itself as the warlock protevted his heart.

"Merlin?" Dirk frowned at his back and sat up also.

"I...I'm ging to bed." Merlin dropped his eyes and stood, looking lost for a moment before he headed back towards the lush tent.

"Merlin..." Dirk started despretly but the lithe warlock left the firsesdie quickly, ducking into the tent. Dirk wached him ho withhis heart plummenting into his feet like a stone dropped by a skybird. With misery clawring at his heart, winding its bony fingers around his vital organ, he set the camp site for the night, insuring that the horses wer okay and banking up the fire; when he followed behnd Merlin into the tent, he was facing away from the tent opening. There was two beds.


	9. Chapter 8

The next day dawned gloomy and grey, a chill permiated the dank air, and, Dirk noticied quickly, that Merlins mood was much the same: he barely spoke or even lookeda t the handsome blond man, and was already out of his bed by the time he woke uop.

He tried to talk to him, but quickly gave up after he was just ignored completely or Merlin answered woth somrthing else, telling him to pack up the horses or full the water skins. They left in stoney silence on their trotting horses as the sun skimmed over the horizon, not that they should see it through the heavy repressive slate coloured clouds.

They rode the horses in single file down narrow wooded paths, Dirk's brown horse swaying beneath hi as he staired perceptibly at Merlin's inscruitable back. He frowned, uncertan. what could have made him act this way? He had been fine until the kiss..happy even! Had he not wanted to...wanted Dirk lik that? Maybe he'd misread all of his signals, maybe this was part of his reckless behaviour and it didn't mean anything to him. Had Dirk taken it to far by kissing him? But he'd seemed so geiuene in his complaiments...Dirk's thoughts twirled around his mind like a torrent, a tornado of indecision and uncertainty. He gave a pained sigh that made Merlin turn slightly in the saddle of his horse and glance back at him. From his eyes, Dirk could read an unnamed pain.

The men and the horsed carried on with their traelling through the short daylight hours, until lunchtime, when they broke their journey at a creek near the road in order to eat and also to water their horses inthe staired it the direction they were going: towards the druid camps, watching distant smoke weave its way idly over the trees in the distance, as Merlin poken at their small campfire with a brown twig.

"We'll be there by night fll" The wheaten haired man said, glancing out the side at Merlin, who didn't look at him. He was sick of thinc silcene.

"Yep." Merlin said, his tone leaving no room to carry on the conversation. Dirk bridled at this ans scowled, irritation running up his spine: he snapped:

"What is your probnlem?!" he yelled Merlin, who lookied up in alarm at the suddewn noise and scowled back.

"Nothing toi do with you." He said snappishly, but Dirk wasn't having it.

"You've been grumpy all day! What is wrong? Tell me" his town softened and he moved to Melin, taking the slenderman'spale hsandd imn his big strong, muscular ones, but Merlin snatched them away, like he was burnt. Dirk's face was crestfallen.

"No! How dare you!" He screamed at him, walking away from him angrily.

"What have I done?" Dirk asked despepratley.

"You have a soulmate!" Merlin blasted out tiurning around to looka at dirk with anger glowing in his eyes. Dirk was stunned to silence.

"You have a soulmate, you have one person you're destined to be with and it's not me. I have no one." Merlin snapped bitterly and Dirk could feel the emeotion sweling in his own chest

"What if I don't care about my soulmate? What if I don't want it? Because I don't! I just want you!" blurted Dirk out. He was furious at the slim warlock, unable to contain the affection that strummed through his veins every time he looked at the exaggerated swoop of Merlin's eyelashes across his porcelain skin like the brush of the darkest calligraphy ink from a regal quill drawn by a talented hand smoothly across the finest freshly hewn vellum, or the graceful liknes of his hands and wrists that move like enchanted vines or silver bitrch trees reaching towrds the sky in an eternal sissiphean passion to brush against the sun and the stars.

Merlin was stunned. That Dikr was willing to give up something as important as his soulmate...and for hium, Merlin.. he couldn't believe it. He was stunned into silence.

"Dirk I.." He started, but was cut off when with a silence rustle, a hooded figure emerged from between the trees they were surrounded by. Merlin leaped into action, throwing up his hands and letting his magic tingle under his skin, standing between the mysterious stranger and Dirk, who stood brvely with sword drawn, feet firm in fighting stance.

"Hold!" the mystery person said. Merlin stopped. "I am Cachamwri, a druid." said the figure, raising his cloacked arms to the sky, Merlkin and Dirk were frozne looking at him, but due to the man's charisma rather than any enhcnacement.

"You have come to seek enlightnedment" he concontinued, his pericing brown eyes so clar Merllin felt like he could see his soul.

"We do. The Seer Morgana had a vision, and we beg your indulgence in translating it" Dirk explained reverendly, dipping his head in a small bow to show his respect to the enigmatic Cachamwri. Beofre the poor Druid could peak again, Merlin butted his voice in.

"It's an honour to meet you! I'm never met another user of magic! What spells do you know?! What's it like to live in a magic society?! Can you teach me how to use my magic more?! I can't belive I'm finally meeting a Druid, my mum's always going on about how she used to know you. This is amazing." Merlin exclaimedat the Druid as they walked together into the forst; with Dirk. Dirk smirked an indulgent smirk with his handsome mouth, his heart fluttering with affection like a sacred butterfly at Merlin's adorable ridiculousness and the excitement all over the other man's face.

"I'm sorry did you say Emry?!" Dirk said: stunned. The druid nodded.

"Yes, the propshyey foretells of Emrys and the king of Albion uniting to overcome great evil ,and to bring around a new time of peace and magic." he explained astetly.

"The king?! Uther?!" Merlin excp,ained loudly but the druid shook his head

"No, someone who defeats Uther. We thought it would be his son, but then..." He trailed off gently.

"He died. Merlin said firmly. "I know that better than antyone" He showed Cachamwri his soul words and he gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

"I am so soorry Emrys. This is a great tradgey" He said in a voice that conveys great sadness. Merlin shook his head, as if shaking off a large weifht.

"It is nothing. I am unrequited: i have no soulmate" He explained in aneutral voice.

"It is when everthing seems darkest that we are open to the greatest change" the cruid said quizically, Merlin looked at him curiously, but before he could say anything, they arrived at the druid emcampment. If t was samll with a few shelters built, some people gathered around a fire cooking apot of seaming vegetable stew. The druid turned to them with a smile.

"This is out camp. Our Elder Mystic will be free to see you in a short bit, but she is holy, and you must cleans yourselves from your days of travel before you take a step into our holy inner sacrum. We have a mystic waterfall which will purify you… and remove the smell of horse" he wrinkled up his sizable nose as he pointed through the tres to where Dirk could hear a distant rushing sound, like water. He nodded his thanks and the two men left and went across the small druid campto where he had indicated to the waterflal.

"Shall we?" asked Merlin, looking across at Dirk for the first time since Cachamwri's revelation. Dirk looked back at him, lost, then nodded slighty and slow. He followed Merlin dumbly as the sorcerer led the way through the trees to glade containing the waterfull.

The waterfall rored behind them with the sinister force of the nature. Droplets hung in the air in a fine mist creating a shear rainbow that glistened idylicly among the smooth rocks coated with moss. A small blue tit flitted from tree to tree warbling a tinny high pitched song of the forst.

Merlin and Drik stood, each staring at the other, shell-shocked and wordless, Merlin reached to take Dirk's hand, an hysterical giggle escaping his plump lips, as a smile that he couldn't contain split his handsome face apart, his periwinkle eyes twinkled in delight, reflecting the rushing torrent of the waterfall, and the emotions that flow through him like the waterfull.

"Emrys. They called you Emrys." Said Dirk, voice crackling with the straggle to keep it even. He steped towards Merlin wihle staring at him in awe. Merlin was equally shocked as he responded:

"If I'm Emrys, do you think you could be..." he trailed off; thumb stroking along the calligraphed words that adorned his fore-arm. Dirk shook his head sandly.

"No Melin, I'm not him. I'm Dirk; not Arthur Pendragon" he said with his voice blue with sadness. Still, hope sparkled in his eyes, which were also blue, as he continued sayoing his desparate words.

"But I don't care, I just..." he trailed off: over come. He turned from the warlock to gaze into the rushing waters of the waterfall behind the, tears brining in his equally blue eyes.

"You don't care that you're not my soulmate? You think your a unrequited?" asked Meriln, carefully almost muttering the last word, as he walk to the water's edge where Dirk stood and slipped his delictae hand into Dirk's larger, callused one where it hung limply by his side.

Dirk let out a quiet anguished cry and pulled away from the wizard.

"Ahh! I know. It's sad, even if you'll never want me or love me, because I'm not yours. Of course I'm an Unrequited, all these years wondering what this stupid Druid word means, and it was just leads me to someone who was meant for someone else. And I don't even care, Goddess! Merlin I love you so much, it's like i'm burning on the insied, yo haveve pierce my heart. It's like I've been struck by a bolt sparked off from your dazzling fire and it set me a lit. All I want to do is warm myself at your hearth!" Dirk blursted in a fit of pure searing emotion, like the furnace after a long day. Tears tracked their way down Merlin's palid and well-boned cheeks. He smiled, through his eyes as he spoke, pulling Dirk in closer to him until he held the buff blacksmith in his wiry arms. Dirk looked panicked, excepting the axe of rejection to fall upon him, depsite Merlin's kind face. There was a dramatic pause, even the waterfall and the blue tit seemed silent. And then the outlaw spake.

"You spek of heat: you have lit a frrncae inside me in which i have forged the key to my heart and this i give to you willingly. I am your, Dirk Wood." Merlin whispered softly and then he kissed Dirk, a soft peck on Dirk's softer lips.

Dirk staired at Merlin in surprise as Merlin pulled away from the gentle kiss. Grasping for words, he finally spoke.

"Are you sure?" his voice was unsure and tinged with nerves. Merlin grinned blindingly in response.

"Yp." The raven haired man's response was as short as it was confident and it settled Dirk's nervous heart. The pair took a collective deep breath.

"Now" said Merlin, smirkting and chanign the subject.

"Yes..." asked Dirk.

"The Druids told us to get clean, and you're wearing far too many clothes to wash properly." Said Merlin, air of fake innocence fluttering away. The pair stripped off their outer clothing down to their boxers and Merlin turned to looked at the firm muscles of the blacksmith who stood behide him in all his glory, and Merlin's romanced grin slid into something as dirty as the par of them were after many days on horseback.


	10. Chapter 9

An hour later the pair, Merlin and Dirk, were fully washed and the day was drawing to its short winder conclusion into night. Bright and orange and pink hues spread across the sky like paint on an artist's palette and the air was crisp as an apple. As they re-dressed their breaths hung misty in the cold between. Ushered away from the pool, they followed the young white haired boy who had been sent, to fetch them, as they were running late for dinner, and the Druide elders had grown impatient with waiting. Thr ye entered the twnt revernatly. Is was full of ffragarnce and a fire birned in the middle. a shrounded figure sat opposite them, covered in cloaks and roabes o they can't be seen.

"Er, heelo" said Merlin. He looked at Dirk who looked at him back. They were nervous, and it howed in their matching blue eyes.

The figutre raised its arm in salutation and called in amystical womanely voice.

"Hail, Emrys, and Dirk. You ahve come to seek council from us." she annoiunced prophet-like.

"yes." Dirk saif, unprepared with formality for the occasion.

"I an Cwynyllyr, the Seer oif the druids, shepeherd of the trees, defender of the forests and of th animals, keeper of the night. You seek to know the meaning of Morgagana Le Fay's vision of doom." She spake.

"Yes, we do" confitrmed Metrlin. Cwynyllyr through a small bundle of herbs into the fire that burned softly between them, causing the flames to flare up high, licks of green flickering aptly between the burning reds and yellows, for a moment and filling the tet with the nostalingic scent of burgermot and sage that reminded Merlin of a nebula childhood memory that slipped away from him like water through his fingers before he could grasp it, trickling.

"The visiosn of the witch Morgana are like motlen lead; they could be many things if the right techniques are applied. She has the destruction of the mighty sword, but the lead could be cast into a marital cup with as much ease. One horseshoe can fit on many feet. Your future is a black: only you can withdraw the steel of ytour future from the forge of destiny: and smelt from it the path of life you desire." she said ina an onimous voice as shadows cast by the brightly lit fire scattered the walsl of the tent spookingly. Dirk formd a frown: her works were abstracyt and confusing. he was not used to the oblique nature of magical inytercourse, which was fogged liked the mists above a mountain lake.

"So, you're saying that we can change the future poor Morgana saw, if we learn the mystic ways to do it?" he asked slowly, unsure of the ground on which he trod as though it were the vast Swamp of the Forbidden Lads.

"All potential futures have their flaws: they are like metals that has not been refined. it has imperfections and it will break. You must refine the future of your choice to make it strong, and unbreakable, or it could also break, and be taken away from you." In the smoke above them picture formed, lines of swords shattering until one left, glowing brilliant. Dirk was amazed.

"So we have a choice. Morganas's future may not come to pass at all" He said enthralled. Merlin watched him, smilling happily at how entranced he was by the magic around him. His heart expanded and twistered with affection for the blacksmith's are.

"Is is so, young one." Cwynyllyr bowed her head resolutely.

"We can go home Merlin!" Dirk said haapily, looking at him with bright and cheerful eyes, that Merlin could not help but o reply his smile.

"Thank you so much" Merlin said to the druid woman, staning up and mgoing forward like he was going to grap her knarled hand: only to catch himself in time and give an awkward bow instead, much to the Eld seer's amusement.

"Your welcome to stay for the feasting tonight, my grandson Mordred will take you to the dinning area" she said with a nice sweet smile, with her violet eyes twinkling with pride as she looked upon the bleak haired boy who had stepped back into the tent with the. Vibrating with both joy and exitment, Dirk and Merlin followed him out twards the raging campfiere in the middle sof the druis camp were most of its inhabitants sat eating, already.

When they had been served up their bean and mushroom stew, something which had prompted a look of scorn from Dirk when he found out that the Druids obstained from eating meat, as their natural magic reacted badly to it, and they objected to the killing of animals, they sat together near the fire. Merlin smiled happily as he shooched closer to Dirk on there log, siting well in the other man's personal spac, his magic calling out and buzzing just to be close to the grumpy blacksmith, not they he knew he was his soulmate, he felt like ihs magic had been more attached to him, and was more free to be around him.

"Chear up, clotpole, it's good." He said, of the food in fromt of him that Dirk was stil pulling a face at: like a child.

"It would be better with a brisket of venisen" gumbled Dirk, with no real heat - he would never admit it, but the food was good, Merlin saw through his deception anyways and grinned at him from the side of his face cheekly.

"You boorish crettin. Your being rude." He told Dirk. Dirk repsondedn by stickling out his little pink tongue in a way that Merlin thought proved his point alot. Suddenly; the pair were distracted from their gentle bickering by the sitting down of the druid Cachamwri.

"Salutatations Emrys and Dirk." He said, smiling kindly with an air of calm oozing from his poors.

"Why do you call Merlin that? Emrys, I mean His name is Merlin, not Emrys." Dirks questioned seriously, tonne serious as he inclined forwards towards the Druid to whom he was speaking by the fire.

"Emrys will always be Emrys to us, we have known about him for a long time. He was foretold." Answered the Druid, deep voice full of mystism amd curiosutisty... Merlin grinned instead of taking the situation seriously: like Dirk.

"Don't question it, you've done well from it, he joked, eyes flickerying to Dirk's clothes arm were his name sat. Cachamwri Nodded widsely.

"Aaaah, yes. I offer you congratulations...I can sense your relationship has grown since you have come to us...but you are not yet fully bonded young warlock and blacksmith." Said Cachamwri with a knowingly smile. Merlin blushed gently in a way that Dirk found adorable.

"You must seal your bond in a ritual, it is that way of the Druids, and you are a creature of magic, so..." he continued, and trailed of like Melin shoudl know what he means.

"I know about the ritual," Merlin blurted out, blushing reader than the fire between them. Dirk looked confused, he hadn't grown up with magic and he didn't know the rituals and celelbrations it incovled.

"Ritual?" he asked, with a chance of his eyebrow.

"Yes, you and your soulmate must seclude yourselves from this prying world for one turn of the moon and seal your bond. Bodily." Explained the astute Druid. Merlin stared at the ground, over cone with emmbarasment. Dirk couldn't help, but tease him, and pretended confusion some more.

"Bodily? What do you mean by bondily?" he said with a string of feigned innocence in his tone. The Druid was happy to elaborte to help the coupole:

"Well what you and Emrys need to do is give yourselves over to each other, physically, with the act of l-" he stated. Merlin stood up abrutly pulling Dirk up with him by his big hand aswell.

"Yes! Thank you Cachamwri! I think we get it. We'll be going now. To our tent. Not for that. Thank you for the food. It was lovely." He shreiked shortly, as he dragged a lauging Dirk away from the food and eating arena.


	11. Chapter 10

No silver moonlight filter through the thick layer of grey clouds that hung above the Camelot. For high above, in his rampant tower, Uther Pendraon stared out of a window over his kingdom, steely grey eyes taking in the sight, blanketen in black. He leaned on the crook of his arm, elbow hide against the stern stone wall, legs wide in a position of authority. Dusts floated through the air and collecting themselves around his lavish study and he sighed in frustration at the mess that still lay on his desk. He had had Hadd, his manservant, besides from Ralph, hanged, as magical artifacts undercovered in his chamber. His replacement was lacking.

There was a knonck on the door.

"Come." Uther commanded not looking away from out the window. The heavy door creaked open skowly and Ralph, his musteline adviser, came in, with his head bowed low.

"My lord-" He was cut off vetry quickly, as Uther was impatient. He turned away from the inky blackness fo the window to glower at his cowed adviser.

"Why is the Demysting not complete yet?" He demanded seddenly. Ralph fell to the ground before his master, under the weight of is glare.

"My leage, forgive me, the magic is not very strong, the sources have been depleated, but the Demysting it grows in strenght every day, soon it will be complete and magic will be destroyed!" He beggeds squeamishly.

"This is not good enough!" Uther screamed and, picking up a chalice from the desk, he threw it at Ralph, the metal cup hit himm and then clattered to the floor with a clang, spilling red port – crimson as blood – everywhere all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry my lordd!" Ralph begged in suplicatiom. Uther sniffed at him snottily.

"Clean this up." He said tartly as he swept out, his cloak swoping behind him like evil scarlet wings and the door slammed behind hm.

Morgana in her bed that night, eyes wide open, panting in fear. The dying image of her dream was burned into her emerald retinue as she reached out with a shaking hand to light her bedside candle.

Unwarranted and unwatned, the images flickered back into her vision as she collapsed on her bed, with tremours racking her slithe body. An hour glass ran backwards, at a jumpy unnatural speed, violins screeched from some place Morgrana, the seer, could not see.

Morgagan stood, along, the int middle of a desert, surrounded by sand and dunes on all side. The wind blew backwards, sucking the sand around her back into place, rather than blowing it away; to be cast upon distant in time everything sped up: the sand dunes moved acrossed the dessert in front of her as the moon and sun lepta up into the sky, alternateley.

"Arthuuuuur" whispered the sands of time.

Suddently a door appeared before her, and she stepped through it, leaving the sands of time behind herm and it's whilering winds. Through the portal she found herself in a field, alono the moon was high, but the light it cast was of the sun, bright enough to illuminate all round her in clarity. Suddenly she heard a cry, "Arthur!" full of terror. She plieted around but the voice had come from the sky. She saw a figure fall in the fireld in the distance. In a flash they were back up, and the voice called again, "Arthur!" only for the figure to crumple to the ground again. Morgana ran, fear and panic running in her blood, but no matter how hard she tried, the figure got no closer, and the distance between the stretched out like a cashm. Frantic, she called out "Arthur!" and the figure turned, blonde hair glittering in the sun.

The vision cut, like a sword through the air, to a man, crown on his head, leadning over a cot The man's eyes contained an alluring mixutre of sadness and love as he cooed over the baby in the crib, through the surrounding mists cut one word, crreping into Morgana's very essentience.

Suddenly the scene she watched speed right up, the King leaving his princely son to sleep, Morgana watched helpless as a shadowed figure borke into the room and swiped the boy from his sleep, silencing him with a magical whisper. The vision followed the pair, down, out through the window, into the forrest as darkness surrouned everything until only the baby remained. Alone. The, through the darkness came a small family, a baby boy and a toddler girl with a distinctive mop of curls. With them stood Tom, the blacksmith. A bolt of recognise and shock slid through all that was conscious of Morgana. The scene flashed again, a terrible cry of thunder, cracking apart the skies and leaving a familiar face.

"Arthur!" Morgana screamed and set blot up right in her bed, pantinging and eyes wild. The candle beside her flared into like.

"No...no..." She whispred to herself..."No it can't be..."

But it was.

Dirk was Arthur Pendragon.

"Dirk. Dirk is Arthur Pendragon!" escaped her chapped pink lips before she ran from her hut, sobbing, towards the gorge where the blacksmith had been living with Merlin in the week since their return from their month long trip to the Druid camp, much to the raised eyebrows of Ealdor, and the knowing smile of Hunith.

Morgana raced, silent as the grace, towards the forge where Dirk- Arhur - Dirk, resides, with Merlin. The morning was still a ways away, and the air was dark and crop, the spring dew coating the skin of her bare feet as she ran. Her nightclothes wafted, like chiffon, out behind her graceful back as she ran through the dark night's breeze.

The house was silent, the forge dark, when she entered, light footsteps and a silent hinge not giving her away. As she ended their bedroon, the clouds that had hidden the brilliant harvest moon slivered away and basked the room in the silver light of the moon emerged from behind a cloud, filling the room with its light and casting the sleeping pair into ethereal light. They lay together, merlins dark head nestled into Dirk - Arthur - dirks shoulder, his dark hair almost invisible in the shadows, a pale hand sprayed prorectingly accessed the blacksmiths broad chest. She stopped and gazed at then, a warlock and a prince, so much spoken of by fate, together by chance, or was that fate to? She knelt beside the bed, studying the blonde mans face. With a sharp breath he woke up, suddenly - his hunting instincts noticing the potential threat that had crept into their sanctum, eyes alarming to see her so close.

"M-Morgana?!" He whispered, so as not to disturb Merlin.

"Arthur." She said quietly, emerald eyes almost glowing in the dark.

Dirk's face furrowed, like a freshly sowed field, in confusion at her whispered word.

"Huh?" he asked, too sleep-added for coherants.

"Arthur!" She whispered again, growing louder in her desperarin. Merlim made a stirring noise before snuffling back into sleep. Dirk sighed, clearly he was no going to be allowed to rest again this night.

"Morgana!" he hissed at the witch. Careully sitting out of the bed, sliding his feet into his soft leather sheep lined backless shoes that he wore aborund the house. As he paced to the fire place, encourageing Morgana to follow him with a glare and a gesture of his blonde head that shimmered silverly in the moonline.

"Whose arthur?" He ask confused, with his face still in a frewn.

"You." She said and Dirk realise she hadn't blinked since he first woke up: her sparkling eyes as cleaer as cut glass wereboring into his very soul, shimmering throuh the darlk as green as grass.

"I'm not Arthur, I'm Dirk." Dirk whispered at the woman. Despite the surety of his tone a small curl of hope unfurled cruelly like a sail of fond illusiom in his chest, whispering seductively to him that he could be Arthur Pendragon, if Merlin was Emrys, he could be Emrys's solemate: Arthur Pendragon.

"No" She whispered, moving towards him quietly: never losing eye contact. The moved quetly, and the fabric of her dress moved lightly, makig her look like she was floating. She spoke in a n odd voice, like thousands of voices speaking at one, and echoing all around the room. Morgana was wide and her voice cracked as she spoek.

"You are Arthur. I saw it in a vision, the fates that speak to me in my sleep do not lie. The prophescy is set. You are the lost prince. There can be no doubt." She clutched at Dirk- Arthur- she mentally reminded herself, in desperate castination as she spoke, words running swiftly from her mouth like a babbling brook.

The blonde man set him strong jawline into a grimacle. He gently removed Morgan's delicate hand from where it lay on his forearm, over the familiar scrawl of his soulmark.

"I don't know what kind of cruel prank you're playing, but it's not funny." he hissed, not as quiet as he hoped as rage flared through him, a fire ravishing his sense.

"Wha-?" sarted Morgana as a reply of confusion. But she was cut off by Dirm's ire.

"You know Merlin's Emrys, that he's my soulnate, that there's nothing I'd want more than to be his too... It's my heart's most secret wish. But it's not to be. I'm just Dirk. A blacksmith... Not thr prince he deserved..." Dirk lent against his mantlepiece in sadness, angry sizzling out as though the flames had been dampened by a pail of water. He stared at the man in the bed who he loved as he trialed off. He was lost in sad contemplation.

"You are the pendragon heair. Pendrakon Hir Fyw! Hir Fyw y brenin! There is a prophesy...you will rain victorious over the mad king, a great victory...a great defeat. A new age of peace...the king is dead! And white light...so pure..." Morgana collapsed to the group, Dirk rushed forwards and caught ther slight frame before she hit the ground.

"What's going on?" He looked up to see Merlin, rubbing his eyes in sleep.

"Morgana has a vision...it doesn;'t make any sense!" Dirk said, his feelings churning inside him like a raging whilrdpool at the bottom of a angry waterfall. Merlin's face became a moue of concern.

"What do you mean? What did she say?" He came to kneel beside the blond man, hisn face creased in worry for the blonde blacksmith; he laid his hand over Dirk's gently.

"She said...that I'm Arthur; the lost prince. But that can't be true. Can it?" He looked up at Merlin. Merlin could see the torment crasing through Dirk's soul like a raging sea crashing and breaking against sheer cliffs in the peak of a torrentual storm; it was like a monster, the last of it's kind, caught in a hunter's trap - a magnifcient beast wounded, and hurt, panicing at the annialation of his dying species- like a penned dragon, trapped in a cage.

Merlin saw all of this feeling, and flashes of image, in Dirk's eyes, his magic showing his the visions of what Dirk was feeling.

"I see it" he whispereded caught in Dirk's eyes shinningin the monlight. "I see the dragon in you"

"No!" Dirk was horrorfied - he was a foundling, a blcksmith, a nodoby: he was not the son of the mad king, who destroyed camelot from a position of power and hated everyone because of his heartbreak.

"B-but...but I'm not him. I cant be! I'm not royal, I'm just...Dirk! Theres nothing about me.. surely there must be something?!"

"Well...there might be something..." Merlin looked down at the exposed skin and dark markings of his arm shyly.

"Whatbdo you mean?" Dirk looked at his own arm and the lyric emblazoned there.

"Theres a spell.. I never thought to try it, it always seems pointless...it proves your bond. Sometimes people use it during a wedding for symbolism..." Merlin was hesitant, hed always been so dismissive of the soul bonds as he thought he would never have his own, and what if it didn't work? Morgana sight be wrong, what if they did it and nothing happened, what if they weren't soul mates? Merlin didn't think he could handle the heartbreak, although Dirk would remain himself, unpleanished by the taint of the king.

"C-can we try?" Dirak asked, hesitant, his face blushing grntley in the silvery light or the moon, which was lightening as the sun began to rise far beyond the far distant horizon. Merlin looked at him steadily in the faint light; this was serious. If it worked, it meant he was Arthur pendragon: their yo thr throne of Camelot, son of other pendragon, and missing presumed dead for many years. If not, he was Dirk, a kind and wonderful blacksmith and not at all merlins soulmate. Either way, this was no small decision to make.

"It won't change who you are," said Merlin simple. He smilled lightly, assuring the other man that he'd love him no matter what the results of the magic test spell where: posative or negative. Dirk sighed, looking into Merlin's earnest eyes, he felt an over whelming sensation of love for the man boil in his heart.

"Okay." Reply Drik. With a singular convinced nod.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, nervous for the life changes that would come about the other man.

"What must be don?" asked Dirk, in a voice of confirdance and power that was halfway to convincing Merlin of his true heritage without any magic required.

"Take my hands" Merlinsaid holding his hands out across the distace between them, with the palms facing upwards. Hesitantly the blone reached across the space aswell, gripping Merlin's honds confidently, their eyes met and they both saw at one the firt resolution they inspired in eachother.

"Ostende mihi animam meam mate, spero quod vir suus 'hic." The dark haired man chanted, eyes locked with the other mans, who felt his breathe catch in his throat as his eyes flashed gold before him. Nothing happened. The darkness and silence stretched. Dirk felt a chunk of his heart crumble to dist, like a rock slide in his chest, as dark silence conrinued.

Just as he moved to speak and dismiss the whole notion of his being Arthur Pendragon, Lost Prince of Camelot, Heir to all of Albion, a sparkle flickered from behind Melrin.

The sparkle flashed, the doubled. GLittering, the sparkles double again, and again, folering around them in a glowing aura. Dirk felt like his breath was taken away, he gasped as the golden aura circled around them, striking Merlin's face and lighting him up like an angel, making his cheekbones stand out beutifully and tracing his jaw and the rough stubble on his cheeks. It made a halo around Dirk's head, Merlin thought - i t looked like he as wearing a olen crown. Slowly at first, a trickle of glowing magic weaved its way form behind the young warlock, like a prehensial tail, an extra limb, reaching oit to the blacksmith, it grew brighter, glowing colours Dirk had never seen before as it wrapped itslef around him, it lifted them both from the ground. Dirk felt surrounded by a warm net of absolute safety- the sort he hadn't felt since he was a young child arriving home with his foster father after a long and arduous ride on horse in the quiet of the night. His every porr burned pleasantly with the sensation.

The magic light formed into stands like vines, and shot out all around them, then closed in a wound around both of them, winding around their bodies and down their arms and binding them together in glowing magical light. The souldwords on their arms glowed brilliantly and Dirk felt the deep warmth suffuse his bones as joy surged over him. Looking at Merlin he was met by Merlin's brilliant smile that filled his haert with llove.

Merlin let out a slightly hysterical little giggle as the magic finished as placed them back on the floor.

"Arthur." he said. And he stepped towarss Arthur and he kissed him tight.

"Told you so." Said Morgana weakly from the floor. Exhausted from her visions, but glowing with happiness that her two friends had found one another.


	12. Chapter 11

Time passed in Ealdor and the summer came into boing with a feroicious vengence - a burning sun scorched the earth, and raged storms drenched and fertilised it again. Merlin and Dirk - or, Arthur, as now Merlin called him in the privacy of their home in the forge - has settled into a usual routine: bickering like a old marriod couple through the long summer evenings they both felt timeless, slipping into hazy contentment and pleasure at villiage life.

But slowly, day by day, a creeping worry snuck into Merlin's thoughts. As balances as he was with Arthur, he started to feel an unbalance running through the air, in the space between atoms where magic belonged: in around and part of the world. It unnevered him.

It was a bright Sunday when things came to ahead. The balcksmithing business being closed for the day, the pair had decided to take a picnic to the nearby lake and in the sunshine and the lake's crystal waters. Arthur lay, hands behind his blonde hair in a pillow, legs a kimbo, on the grassy lake bank in the sun. He stared happily into the sky, watching a dragonfly idolly weave its way through the air - it flew like a drunk man walks, swooping in an out and circling around.

"Arthur!" Merlin called in the distancne. Arthur didn't move.

"Mm?" He grunted, still watching the graceful pass of the dragonfly and the clouds that floated across the sky without a care in the worlf.

"Arthur!" MErlin shouted again, still just as far away as before. Arthur huffed and sat up, looking around, his blonde hair ruffled.

"What?" he called in the direction of the warlock's voice.

"Come see!" With a sigh the blonde man got up, smiling to himself and brushing the dirt off his trousers, and followed the sound of Merlin's voice into the tree line that surrounded the lake.

"What it is - oh." As he rounded a large tree he saw Merlin, face aglow with wonder, and a gigantic hole. Not a hole in the ground or anything else, but in the air in front of him. I glowed with a golden light, and it struck Arthur that it was the same light as Merlin's magc when he had performed the soulmates spell, glowing the sunilight and casting its light over his face. Arthur was stunned.

"What is it?!" He whispered in amazemnt. Merlin shock his head, a grin of childish delight splitting his face.

"I have no idea! It's magic" H reached out a curious hand, long fingers stretched out, the golden light of mgic twining around them familiarly.

"Merlin I don't think-" There was a flash, the magic lept out, and Merlin was gone.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed, reching out without a thought to the space where his soul mate had stood seconds before, and in a flash he to disappeared from the leafy forest.

With a crash and an undiginified "oooomph", Arthur landed on the ground. The very boney, pointy ground.

"Arthur, not that I don't like you on top of me, but get off" Came Merlin muffled voice from beneathe him, and he scrambled to stand. He looked around, they were in a small wooden struture, like a pigsty, but it was empty. The hay on the ground was old, and it was abandoned wiht a damp musty smell permiating the dusty air. Arthur could hear rain dops tinkling a foreboding melacholly tune on the roof of the building.

Arthur offered Merlin his hand, and pulled the slight man to his feet, not mussing the way he looked around the room they stood in now. His soul mate was plotting, by the sparkling in his blue eye.

"Where are we?!" asked Artur dumblingly.

"No idea, sweethear" Merlin replied, with a grin.

"Why are you smiling? Ho did we get here? Merlin what happened? Why did you touch that golden thing? Where-" Arthur said lookng around, questions running one into another in a long line of qery. Merlin held up his hands in mock surrendered and laughed.

"Woah there cowboy!" said Merlin, to stop Arthur from talking. Arths fell silent and looked at him in expectation with his eyebrwos raised and his hands held out. Merlin sighed and rolled his eye dramantically.

"It was a magical portal" he said, in answer to all of the secret prince's questions, in a tone that suggested it were the most obivious thing in all the worlds, and even thought he didn't say it, he might as well have said 'duh!'

"A magical portal?" Arthur repeated. It was not the most obivious thing in all the worlds.

"Well, then, why isn't there anoher one here?" he questioned, waving his hands at the abundance of dark air in the barn and spinning slightly for emphasis.

"I don't know. It closed?" responded Merlin, quite casually, with a shrug.

"Then how will we get back?!" Arthur hissed, and Merlin relented in his teasing.

"I don't know my love" he reached out and rested a hand on the blonde man's cheek. He felt the sutble scratch of his stubble on his palm. He gazed into his eyes and sw the first stirrings of panic sooth away with his touch.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked in a quiet whisper of fear. Merlin shook his head, his dark hair rustling.

"I don't know. We'll have to go and look" He gave an encouraging smile and went and pulled the door open. It scraped slightily on the floor.

"It's so dark" MErlin observed.

"And cold also." added Arthur, gosepimples on his arms. They were dressed for the summer sun and this place had none of the warmth: wherever they are. The pair of them walked out of the barn as the rain splittered down around them from the dark sky, although therer was no sight of the sun, Merlin's magic, connected to the earht and nature as it was, told him that it was still daytime. He frowned.

"Something feels...bad" he said. Arthur looked at his quickly in concern.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know...my magic it feels...wrong" he said: it was hard to explain, most people didn't have this sixth sense that felt in ways no one else could know.

"It's probably nothing" he said shaking him head at himself. He'd felt his magic off before, and it had just been other magic users in the arrea, rivalliing his own, and hadn't been anything bad. Arthur nodded at him, still forwning in concern, but didn't push him.

They walked on, throuh the dirty streets of the town they foundn themselves in.

"Where ever we are it's not good" The blonde murmered to Merlin, casting his eyes over the scenes before him. The streets were filthy, and women and men werre at every corner, some begging, some sick, some soliciting lewedly, all starving and with a hollow look in there eyes as they watched the two men pass jealousy. As they rounded a corner, they norrowly avoided a parade of guards: six men in chain mail armour wuth black tunics showing a red dragon on them. It was familiar to both of them, but they didn't know how. Then Merlin gasped and pulled Arthur into a nerby abandoned building.

"Camelot! it's Camelot! We're im CAMELOT!" He screamed in s whisper.


	13. Chapter 12

Arthur topped in his track and turned to the other man.

"Camelot?" he hissed, looking at his soulmate sharply through the corner of his eye. He looka round bewilded. "It can't be Merlin, it's so... So grey." said Arthur, struggling to come to terms with the poverty and desolution that twisted through the kingdom that should have been his and had once been so frand. When he responded, Merlin spoke gentle, holding Arthur's hands in his.

"The earth speaks of Camelot, I have heard rumours of the tyranny of Uther's reign from every corner of the world. Look into your heart, Arthur, you know this to be true." Merlin said to him, looking about him to ensure none of the paupers begging for money were eavesropping.

"We have to do something to help these people. To put a stop to they're suffering," said Arthur Merlin, in a voice lanced with emotions as thick as the sheet of ice that frosted over the singular greystone well in the centre of Ealdor in the long winter moths; but his voice wasfar more warm. Merlin's responding smiling was blinding in its sunny brightness, he went on his tip toes so he could kiss Arthirs nose.

"Goddess, Arthur, I love you. You're such a sweet guy, and once the people find out you're the rightful heir, they'll have to be on your side! He said, lacing his fingers into the much blunter fingers of the other man as he spoke, his eyes burning with awe and convict. Arthur blushed bright red and tried to hide his answering grin.

"But first we need to find our way home!" exclaimed Merlin happily.

"Lets get out of this pig sty it smells bad." Arthur replied, wrinkling up his nose in emphasis at the badness of the smell of the pig sty. Melrin nodded in agreement and pulled a grimacing face. They laced their hands together and then they peered around the door to insure the guards has past. They looked at each other with exaleted grins and left the sty for the muddy srteets of the township. They kept their eyes down so as not to attarct attaention and heaed fro the part of town with less people to come up with a plan.

Soon the pair found themselfs in a small courtyard with a dried-up well, empty of people except for a stray dog.

"Now what?" Arthur asked, feeling a bit more conformtable with less people around.

"I'm going to have to see if I can find another portal and hope it takes us home. They're powerful magic, so whoever made it will be strong" Merlin said with a casual shrug, but he was trying to cover up the fact that he was a bit scared by such powerful magic.

"I've been thinking Merlin...what if It's a trap? Wy else would there be a wormhole in the middle of nowhere, that leads to Camelot?"

"Maybe it was an accident. Nothing bad has happened to us so if it's a trap it's a bad one!" Merlin said with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know..." Arthur frowned and bit his lip; Merlin's heart melted at the sight. As much as he hated to see Arthur worried, he just looked for freaking cute!

"Look, I'll look for another portal, if I can't find one, we'll try something else. We'll get home, I promise." Merlin and Arthur's gazes met, blue eyes on blue, refracting each pthers love like the way the blue of the calm sky is reflected in the hues of the vast ocean, ewith a strong undercurrent of emotion, like the undercurrant of a stormy sea: always so close, right necxt to eachothrr, but never to meet lest the sky fall down from the heavans.

"Okay" Arthur took Merlins hands in his own and they smiled softly at eachother.

"Okay" Merlin said and closed his eyes. "Ostende mihi ianuam" he chanted and opened his eye again. They glowed gold. Suddenly Merlin doubled over in pain with a gasp.

"Merlin! Arthur screamed and knelt on the ground next to hin. The magician was lain on the strawlined ground, skin suddenly paler than fresh January snow and calmy with burning fevour, shimmers racked his lithe frame, causing his entire body to convulse like he was have a fit. Arthur touched him face as he stopped shaking and blicked up of his him docilely from the ground.

"Merli! Are you okay?" He asked destressed tones running through the fabric of his voice.

"Yeah" Merlin gasped "No worries, it just hurt to use my magic is all." He frowned

"and it didn't work" Heis eyes locked with Arthurs as they mirrored his concern. Merlim sat up in his arms still shook from the shock.

"Arthur! My magic won't work! there's...there's something wong..." he stutter in a small voice, like a young children lost form his mother in the woods, in the dark of the moonless night. He was scare.

Arthur took a deep gulp of breath. He tried to steady his nerves, his mate was ill in his embrace and needed him. He could not afford to fall apart and let the worry that gnawed his stomach like a beaver show on his his handsome face. He smiled a small smile that was meant to reassure Merlin, but from Merlin's expression he could tell that it was to no avail. The dark-hared man shook again.

"Arthur.." said Merlin.

"Shush, sweetheart. It'll be okay." Arther muttered into Merlin's large ear, voice low and dulcet and reassuring, his left hand snaked to Merlin's small waist as his left hand ran through Merlin's sweaty hair from his brow to the crown of his head. Arthur's heart twanged in an aching pain as he felt the delicacy of the other man who was in his arm. Suddnely, Merlin broke into a lot of coughs, blood speckling his lips and dusting through the air in a pink mist.

"Merlin! We need to get you help! Arthur screamed, panicked at his mat's suddenly turn for the wrorse. but Merlin shoock his head in pain.

"W-where from? I can't walk into the doctors office saying oh hello my magic is broken please help me! Were in Camalot!" he groaned out with gritted teeth. Arthur sighed deeply, his blue eye desperate for a solution. He opended to him sepak but Merlin did it first.

"Wait..." he gaped, face drawn and pensive. His hand grappled at Arthur's red tunic, grasping it and pulling the man closer than before.

"what is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked desperate for Merlin to improve, both hands cupping Merlin's porceline elbows.

"My mum told me she knows a guy in camelot...a physician. She says h e used to use magic, that's how she knew so much about my magic when I was a kid. G something...Ga...Gavin? Gus? Gav...us?"

Arhtur felt hope bloom in his heart.

"Gaius? The name... it sounds... familiar." he said staring off into a memory that tricklyed through his fingers before he could grasp ahold of it.

"Gais! Yes! That's it! Take me to him... my mother always said he squirrell himself away at the top of the tallest tower in Cameot, where he could keep thing hidden even from the King of Camelot- Uther Pendragen- himseld" Merlin gasp before falling into a dead faint. Arthur sighed deeply, sccoping his lover into his carms and starting the long walk towards and then up the tall tower.

"So...many...STAIRS!" Arthur grumbled as he laid Merlin down on a landing and leaned him againsnt the cool stone wall while he catch his breath. He glanced up and saw tow guards in Camelot black and red uniforms were going past.

"Ar-Arthur?" Merlin croaked out, just as the guards reached them, and they both frowned down and the couple. Arthur felt a spike of panic in his heart.

"MErlin your talking nonsense! It's me Dirk. Remember?" He said with wide eyes hoping Merlin would understand what he meant - they couldn't let anyone in camelot know who he was at all. He didn't know what would happen but it wouldn't be good.

"Dirk" Merlin looked up and saw the guards looming over them. his eyes widened like saucers "Dirk! I feel much better now let's go!" he scrambled to his feet and tore off the corridor, flashing the guards a big smile and leaving Arthur to catch up with him. He stopped around the norner when there was no one around again, and Arthur caught up to him out of breath.

"Merlin! I...Need...To...Catch...My...Breath!" Arthur gasped out between pants.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I freaked out!" Merlin pased frantically backwards and forwards waving his hands.

"They were just there looking at us! What if they heard? What if they know?" Merlin stammered to Arthr, worrying snaking its way through his voice like an adder winding its way through the houses in he village.

"Merli-" the secret prince held up both his hands to calm his partner placatingly.

"What if they know hyou are they tell the king?" Merlin whispering, fluttering his eyes around the face of a blond man.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, gripping hold of his sorercer.

"They'll take you aawy! They'll KILL me, and destpory my village!" Merlin panicked, his worry melting it's way into a furry that burned like a bush fire in the night, spreading across the landscape and destroying all things in its pathway.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled and cut him off. Merlin looked at him with eyes wide and shinning like mirrors, Arthur felt his heart soften to see such worry on his soulmates face.

"I'ts okay love. Nothing will go wrong I promsie" He raised he hand to carress Merlin's endeering face with his hand. Merlin's face softenend and Arthur saw the panic flee his azure eyes.

"I trust you" Merlin said and Arthur felt ihs face break in to an incontrollable smile.

It turned out they were very close to Gauius's rooms, and arrived there very quickly. They paused in front of the door - Merlin was hoping for help based on half a memory that his nmum told him once. Arthur squeezed his hand tighly in his, and Merlin knocked strongly on the door with his other hand, rapping his hand against the heavy oakened door. There was a pause as he lowered his hand back down to his side and waited, they herd a clattering sounf in the room beyond the old wooden door. Suddenly it was janked open and an old man peered out. He was shorter than both the golden and raven haired-men, and looked at them both suspsiciously.

"Yes Hello?" Said the man who answered the door. He had long scraggled white hair, blue eyes, and one eyebrow raised curiously. He was old an withered with a long drab face thats seen too many winters. He wor a long shabby garb with the flacked embrodery, turned a dirty brown from the years of wear.

"Hum, h-hello...Gaius?" Merlin stammered nervousy, eyebrows tilted back, concerned that maybe he was comepletyly wrong. His mum hadn't left Ealdor in years, this might not even be the same guy!

"Yes can I help?" he said looking at Merlin with a pericing gaze.

"My name is Merlin and-" He started but was gut off by the old man.

"Hunith's boy! Come on in!" He beamed at MErlin and stepped aside and ushered both he and the blonde man into the room. It was full of books and bottles, and smelled strongly of herbs and medecine.

"Sit sit" He gestured them towards the table where there was a bench and shut the door behind them

"Thank you. This is my firend, Dirk." Merling guestured at Arther, and Gaius looked at him with that eyebrow raised up his forhead again. There was a pause and MErlin felt like he was staring in to his soul.

"No my boy, that is Arthur the lost prince of Camelot." Gais said and Merlin was struck with panic. He looked frantically at Arthur whose wid cereuelan eyes matched his.


	14. Chapter 13

"N-no it's-" Arthur started but Gaius cut him off with a shake of his head and a frienly smile.

"You look just like your mother. I'm surprised yougot this far but King Uther hid every picture of her away after she died" Gaius explained as he gathered together his medicinal hebrs and spices with a knowing face.

All of a sudden; Merlin's eyes flickered gold an another large tremor ran through Merlin's body like a sword welieded by a viscous knight running through a sad and hungry peasant who have the audacity to beg for additional food in the height of a winter famine. He collapsed to his knees again, saved only from falling to the stone ground by Arthur's strong arms.

"Merlin!" he cried in fear, the magic man was pale and sweaty. He looked ill.

"Arthiur…." Croked Merlin, voice horse like a frog.

"I'm okay. I thought I heard something out of the door. I tried to use my magic to extend my heraing." he explained, Arthur quirked an eyebrow in amusement before his expression gave way to a concerned one as Merlin cried out in pain again.

"You have to stop this Merlin, you know it's not just you any more. You can' t be reckless , like you were when you were just some outlaw living in a treehouse" he expressed passionatenly, one hand holding Merlin's other hand gripping the bench on which he perched on.

"I'm sorry, honey" gasped Merlin, gasping for the air.

"It'll be okay, baby. Just remember you're not alone. You'll never be alone again." Said Arthur, stroking Merlin's sweating brow and kissing it gently. It pained him to see his mate in such agonies, but he had to be strong, he knew, for the wizzard.

Gaisu had made himself busy while the two men spake, pittering around and making coffee for them all. He calmly handed the streaming hot mug to Arthur, whose left had curled about it, other hand still in Merlin's hand.

"Drink things," said Gaius. Arthur looked at the liquid with a suspisous gaze , but MErlin was thrilled to see it.

"Coffee!" He gasped overjoyed, and took the mug from Gaius joyfully. "I've only had it once before and it was amazing" h reassured Arthur. As he's spent his life in small villiages he had never seen or drank coffee before, and he was suscpicious of it's colour. Dark brown watewr was not supposed to be drunk. Gaius made go ahead motion with his hands. Arthur glared at him but went ahead and drank.

The taste was bitter and suprisongly delicious, Arthur took another gulp while Gaius helped Merlin drink his. Feeling stronger because of the coffee, the young faced warlock sat up and snugled himself in his boyfriend's arms, snug in an embrace as Gaius cleared his throat to explain what was happening

"You mus stop to using your magic, my boy, every time you do you become weaker. Uther got mand about magic after his son was taken, and he and his trusted servant, Ralph, have found away to stop all magic. That is why you are sick. The spell is killing people with magic eventually. You are Emnyrs a creature of magic, and so you suffer more than most from this cruel spel, it is worse than it would be if you were safe in Ealdor because you're so much gloser. The spell is increasing in size and soon it will get rid of all magic in the country, and then the world" Gaius was very grave about this and Merlin and Arthur were gripped by the horroror of the implications.

"It is also causing disruptions in magic; the world is in balance and as the magic is drained away things are becomingn unbalanced and changing. Magical things keep happening without anyone doing them, the weather is effected, holes in the magic fabric of the worlds keep appearing and taking people to random places." Gaius shook his head sadly.

"That's how we got here!" Merlin cried remembering the golden light that brought them to this place.

"Why that's fascinating my boy!" Gaius said intruiged. While he had heard stories of these portals of magic light none had showed up in Camelot because of the spell that stopped all magic.

"Because you couldn't resist tocuhing the interesting magic!" muttered Arthur gently in a mocking tone, chiding his partner lightly. Merlin smirked and nudged him inthe ribs playfully.

"It was very pretty!" he protested as Arthur's hands slid down to his narrow hips and the blacksmith leant in to give him a small nip on the mouth, both men grinning. In the moment, Gaius cleared his throat loudly, causing both men's heads to whip around and Merlin's pale skin to blush as fuchsia as a delicate flower.

"If no one can stop him, all the magic will be gone and all magic users will die." Gaius explained. There was a shocked silence. Arthur couldn't believe it: after all the years alone he would lose his soulmate if no one could stop the mad king - his very father - before it was to late.

"No" Arthur said firmly. He shook his head, jaw clenched tightly in resolution. He stood up and behan to pace the small room, with the younger warlock and older man watching him like a caged beast. "That cannot be allowed to come to pass. I will stop him"

"But arhur what can you do?" Merln asked gently, and Arthur could see defeat and acceptance in his azure eyes, hed only just found something to live for. Arthur stopped his footsteps, suddenly feeling the weight of his heritage hanging around his neck, a metaphorcial mill stone lain across his broad and well defined pectoral muscles that threatened to drag him down. The ghost of the crown he didn't want was felt heavily upon his golden head. He leant on the rickety wooden table with his head bent down. He knew in his heart and soul what he had to do.

"I may hate him but I am his son. It is my duty to right his wrongs"

"Arthur-" gains was cut off and the door opened. The three men looked up to see a face at the crack in the door which quickly vanished with a gasp. Arthur's entire being flinched in sjhock and he shared an alarmed look with his inky-locked lover before he hurried towarss the solid oak door that guarded Gaius's chamber, dead set on following the figure with the rodentlike face and dark glistening eyes who had bee listening on their conversation. But Gaius laid a hand on his left forearms stopping him.

"Gaius! I have to go after him! He heard everything, he knows who I am!" Arthur hissed at him eyes wild, but the old man shook his head.

"It's not good, my lord," said Gaius sadly. He knew that face, the weasley eyes and streaked hair could only have been Ralph, the kings manservent and he was the one controlling the spell at Uther'sr equest.

"Why not? Who was that?" asked Arthur.

"Raplh: he is Uther's most trusted servent. He will be going to the king now to tell him you have been brought here by your captive" explained Gaius gesturing at Merlin whom still sat at the table, his face as white as a sheet of paper.

"Then he'll tell the King what he heard! How could you stop me? He'll have Merlin killed in a horrible way!" barked Arthur in a jolt of anger. Merlin tremled in pain and illness, brave despite his fear for himself and for his soulate, as Arthur softly gathered him on his chest.

"because there is nothing you could do to stop him. You wouldn't have killed him: that's not who you are." Gaisu said and Arthur sat on lthe bench heavily: defeated. He could not argue, it was true. He wasn't a murderer; like his father. Merlin wrapped his arms around him and he leaned into him, comforted but still scared for them both.

"What can we do, Gaius," asked Merlin, with his anxieties calmed a little by the stronghold of his soulmate. The old physician sighed deep and low. He turned his back to the two younger men for a moment before answering in his rational accent, his old shoulders sagging in defeat.

"I'm afraid there's not much to be done here. You must escape Camel-" he started, but As he said he words, the world creaked and cracked, a sound like htre fabric of the world tearing washeard, and with first a spot of light, then a beam which then widening through the air to create a roughly-shaped oval, and another small golden shining portal appeared in the air before them, not large enough to fit through. Gaius stared at it in astonished wander.

"Why this is amazing!" He said "Merlin it must be your magic! Because there is no magic left in Camelot excpet you, your magic is causing these instabilities in the balance! That must be what's causing your sickness."

"Do you think it's draining my magic from me?" queried Merlin, voice quavering in concern as worry wound it's way around his heart, like a draon curled around its precious cargo of eggs: dragon eggs.

"Perhaps. It's best if you leave as soon as possible." Gauis suggestiong tacturnly.

"But how? We came here through one of these portals, I have no freaking clue how to get back!" expunged the warmlock hurriedly.

"I have some maps that will help, they will show your way home." Gaius explained as he rummages in his drawers, pu;lled out reefs od papers, old and worn, folded in crinkles.

"Hey I think the portal is getting bigger..." Arthur said, pointing his index finger of his right hand at the enlargening golden glow while his left hand coile around Merlins waist to get his attention tiwards the worm hole. Merlin and Gaius looked up from the maps theyt were lookign down at beforehand.

"Arthur your right! We can go through it to escape!" say Merin brihtly hope shimmering in his once feverish eytes like stars that illuminated the darkest of calear and crisp winter nights, Arthutr thought.

"We don't even know where it goes" Arthur said rationally to his boyfriend, But Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Anywhere is better thn here! Merlin replied pulling himself to his feet.

"It's still too small though we won't fit" expounded Arthur: the whole was only small still, no larger than a child.

Suddenly they heard the clatter of footsteps approaching the door; Ralph was coming with the royal knights and they were almost out of time.

"C'mon c'mon stupid portal! Grow!" Merlin shouted and stamped his foot, his eyes flashed bright gold and the portal doubled in size - enought room to fit a horse through! The door crashed open and Ralph spilled into the room, followed but six royal knoights in full armour carrying swords that they aimed at Merlin.

"Arrest Gaius and this warlock! This is the lost prince Arthur and his captive, brought to Camelot to mock us! The king will be glad to see your head on a spike!" he spat out, pointing angrily at them and baring sharp little teeth. Arthur grimaced.

"And I would LOVE to meet him but really we must go!" Merlin said with a cheeky wink at the king's servant, who snarled at him in rage.

"Go quickly! The portal already becomes unstable." exclaimed the old doctor pushing at them franctinally.

"But you're coming with us?" asked Merlin in angst.

"My boys, I cannot. But go now. I will hold them off." Gaius said nobly as the knights advsnced on him. "Now Go!" urged Gaius. Merlin turned back to the portal and grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Tell the king I'll see him in hell!" Arthur screamed, and then Merlin pulled them both into the golden light and in a flash they landed on the soft ground of a grassy meadow, and the wormhole was nowhere to be seen.


	15. Chapter 14

Merlin hit the ground firat. Splattening into a muddy puddle with an nasty squelch he lay on his back and stared into the gapping magic in the few seconds that it took Arthur to reuinte with him. Of course, Arthur landed on his feet and stood gloriously lit by the portal's squirling whirls of golden magic, tinting his whole visage in golden delight. From his muddy patch of ground, Merlin's heart lurched around his narrow chest, shocked, overwhelmed, and disbelieving that he got to have him as his soulmate while the other man was stuck with him, who must look positively drab in his muddy comparison. Arhtur grinned down at him, offering a hand up, and stroking the dirt brown mud from Merlin's brow and face.

"Well that went well. Any idea where we are?" he asked in fake cheeras the portal closed with a sly pop like a soap buubble- sparks flying akimbo from it as is vanished into thin air. Merlin shook his head. Arthur smiled his private smile that he only gave Merlin, an expression that dropped to concern when he noticed the wizard was still ill.

"Are you okay love?" He asked cardleing Merlin's face in his hand. Melin smiled at him gentle and shook his head a little.

"I'm fine. Feeling much better!" Arthur tutted at his warlock's plaour and clamly skiln.

"Come in, let's get you out of those dirty clothes." he said, hands at Merlin's waist.

"Arthu!" Melin joked, pretending to be scalanised, "Now is hardly the time!" Arthur rolled his eye and walked off in a random direction from the clearing in the verdant green forest they had fallen into.

"ARthur you don't know where youre going!" Merlin cried after him but followed with a flap of his arms.

"Yes I do. The sun rises in the east" HE pointed in a direction "And now it's here" HE pointed at where the sun hang in the sky "so this way is west" He looked at Merlin pointedly.

"And waht's west, we don't know where we are so we don't know what's west!" exclaimed Merlin in frustration, a headache lingered beween his eyes and he was keen to find somewhere quickly where he could recover his strength and he and Arthur, his clotpole soulmate, could work out what they were to do nex.

"Villages are always west" explained Arthur, imperially, as thught Merlin was a small child.

"Arthur that so dumb!" merlin said exhausted with his unfounded confidence. Arthur muttered something quietly "What?"

"I said your face is dumb!" replied Arthur, eyebrows raised to his hairline and barely resisting the urge to stick out his tongue at the slighty younger man.

"You love my face" grinned Merlin in response, like a smug Cheshire cat.

"Oh I do" Arthur smiled his blinding and genuine smile as he pulled Merlin in close for a quick peck on the lips. Merlin looked deep into his eyes and was about to his him more resoundingly when something cuaght his ear.

"Wait listen what's that" Merlin held up his hand and Arthur stopped beside him, puzzled. He could see Merlin was listening hard but he couldn't hear anything...no wait! There was a voice somewhere near boy.

"It is someone singing" Arthur said frowning in concentration to make out the words. Merlins face split into a huge grin.

"Not just any someone! Come on" he beamed at Arthur and then bolted away crashing ungracefylly through the undergrowth.

"Merlin!" Arthur called in exasperation, rolling his eyes and running after the dark hair wizard. Someone had to stop his hurting himself after all he thought.

The wizard bounded down the aisle between the treees, like a graceless gazelle, with a speed that Arthur had no idea that he could possess. Arthur hurtled after him, sparing barely a moment to think.

Arhtur pounded through the woodland until he reached another clearing, one that looked vaguely familiar, only to be caught at the waist by a smiling wizard, who raised his finger to his lups in a shushing gesture and pointed another finger to a lone finger under a broad tree. The figure sat on his own, butching up a brace of rabbits. As he worked he sang to himself dulcetly in lilting Irish.

"Gwaine! What are you doing here!" MErlin interuppted him stepping out of the bus. Gwaine looked up and broke into a wide grin.

"Hunting, and yer fine selves?" He asked gesturing between them with his knife. Merlin frowned bbreifly.

"It's a long story. Where are we?" he questioned.

"About foive minutes from the treehouse" Gwaine pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Merlin looked at Arthur in glee, and he couldn't help the responding smile that grew across his face.

"This is perfect! Gwaine Get the guys and meet us as the treehouse. We have to tell you something" Gwaine questioned him with a cock of his eyebrow but Merlin just shook his head silently: 'later' it said. Gwaine nodded and disappeared into th trees.

"Are you sure aout this MErlin?" Arthur asked Turning to his boyfirend.

"We need help. I trust the guys with my life. You would to if you'd been through with them what i've been through with them as well. Together we can all come up with a plan" He took Arthur hands gently as he spoke and gazed into his eyes hopefully and Arthur's concernes crumbled away to dust.

"Of courrse. IF you trust them, I trust them love." said Arthur, squeezing his partner's hands both tightly and raising them up to his moouth to place a small kiss on his bony knuckles, before the two of them headed into the trees, following the sounds of Gwaine's singing.

Soon they were all gathered together. Lancelot, Gwen, Elyan, Will, Gwaine and of course MErlin and Arthur sat around a large round table in the treehouse. Arthur had just finished telling what had happened in Camelot, nd nght had fallen outside.

"So what are we going to do?" Gwen was the first to speak in the silent room. Merlin snapped to look at her. From where he was nestled into Arthur's side on their overstuffed sofa. He was buried under far more blankets than he would like, Arthur had tured into a mother hen once they had returned to the treehouse and Merlin had stymled due to the lingering magic illness.

"We? Gwen thi isn't your fight" He said. He had only known her a short while but she was still a friend, and he wouldn't lose her.

"Yes it is. If everyone with magic dies then you and morgana..." She insisted and trailed off. They all knew what would happen to he and Morgana, not mention every other magic user in the world.

"It's all of ours fights" Lancelot added solemnly and Gwen nodded. The linked hands and shared a glnace that left no doubt as to whether they'd bonded yet.

What fight is it if it's just us we'd need an Army to defeat Uther and Camalot" Will said and slumped down in his chair, his voice brittle with defeat.

"Will! Take heart! Merlin's the greatest waarlock to ever live and Dirk's...Dirk's..." Lancelot trailed of unsure. Merlin sighed deeply and shared a quick look with his love before leaning forward resting his elbow on his knees.

"Dirk is actually the kidnapped Arthur Pendragon, heir to the thrown Camelot" he said aburptly. A chorus of audible gasps ran through the room.

"You could have mentioned that earlier Merls!" Will sputtered, sitting up and leabing over the table.

"This is brilliant! He can rally an army and defea Uther!" He shouted enthusiatically with a huge grin.

"An army of what? I have no connections and anyways, I have nothing to even prove who I am!" pointed out Arthur, gesticulating firmly with both hands as he spoke.

"Oh. I guess" Will slumped back again pouting.

"Cheer up lad, we'll thing o' something to properly feck old Uther off" Gwaine said with a brogue, slapping his knee with a grim.

"It's a pity we can't ask King Alfred for help" Elyan said idly picking at his nails.

"Who?" asked Lancelet, speaking for the room

"King Alfred. Of Northumbria" He looked up at everyone staring at him and blinked "Biggest kingdom in Albion...?" he trailed off rolling his brown eyes.

"We know what Northumbria is, Elyan." Gwen snappeed, glaring at her natural brother, who just shrugged.

"Why would we ask him is what we all want to know!" she carried on talking to explained things to him.

"Oh, Northumbrians never beleived Arthur died. Uther was convinced they were responsible for his disappearance for a while, so their allyship broke down. They had a lot of druids whom ddn't believe their kind would harm a child, so they believe your alive, Dirk. Arthur." Elyna said, in an offhand manner. Gwen fumed a little at her younger brother.

"Elyan! You could have mentioned that sooner!" she nagged. Lancelot placed a calming hand on her arm and she miled gently at him.

"So we go to Northumbria! See, told you someone would think o' something" Gwaine said and nurged Will in the ribs. The other man rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everyone get some rest we have a long way to go tomorrow" Arthur said looking at everyone. The all nodded and went off to their respective rooms, Gwine, Will, Elyan by themselves and Gwen and Lancelot together, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the meting room.

"How are you feeling?" Arhuyr asked his partner tenderly, raising his had to Merlin's brow. Merlin grinned and swiped his hand away, moving into his prince's personnel space for a long kiss.

"Well enogh," he said salaciously with his eyebrows. Arthur rolled his eyes at his bonded.

"You're insatiable." He mocked poking Merlin in the ribs and making his squirm ungracefully flaining his elbows around.

"You're irritable." Rejoindered Merln. Arthur let out a deep sigh, deflating like a balloon into the sofa cushions

"I'm serious, you are." Merlin continued, in a much more serious tone of voice. He ran his thrumb along Arthur's jawline caringly.

"Honey, I know you're worried about taking on Uther, about getting support. But you're the right ful prince and you're… you're amazing. You're irrisitistable. They're going to love you just like I do." He smiled for his princed.

"Hopefully not JUST like you do," Arthur answered, also being salivious.

"If they want you, they'll have to get through me first! Merlin said dangerously, letting his eyes flash gold. Arthur felt a jump in his chest at the sight: he never believed he'd have ended up with someone so gorgeous and powerful.

"Let's get you to bed." He stood up from the sofa and offered Merlin his hand pulling him up with him and with fingers entangled they went into their shared bedroom.


	16. Chapter 15

The next morning, dawns cold and bright, sunlight filtering through the boughs of the greenery, and the tree tops. Birds sang a delicate tune from their twig nests. A lazy swallowed swope through the air, weaving its way through the motes of dust that swirled and waltzed their way through the airly morning shafts of snulight.

Merlin stretech out his long limbs, languidly in his and his lovers large bed. He glanced from the window and smiled lazily, expression turning less graftified when he reached out his pale and delicate hand to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty of the golden muslcar form he was reaching for. He sighed a nd pouted a little, knowing Arthur was always early to rise to get his morning abolitions out of the way before breakfast. Waking up more, Merlin could hear the other man pottering around in the bathroom, he idly hoped his blacksmith-prince would bring him breakfast in bed.

Arthur finished in the bathroom and paced back into their shard bedroom, small grey towel, slung low on his hips, and rivlets of water cascarding down the coulmn of his neck from his soaking hair. Merling gawked at him paplably, stunned at just how attarctive his partner was.

"Honestly Merlin, you'd think you were raise din abarn" Arthur said and pushed his jaw shut for him.

"Oo ou 'ant somm?" Merlin asked, around a mouthful the breakfast he'd magiked himself of smoked salmon, rye bread and strawberry jame.. Arthur scrunched his nose up in his distaste.

"No thanks. Honestly, Merlin, the things you eat. You're worse than a pregnant women." He griped, as Merlin stuck out his tongue in a cheeky response.

"Not that I'd go near that concoction of yours agin, but I've already eaten, and saddled the horses. Everyone's packed and ready to go, lazlybones." He said, pulling on clothes from where they weer scattered around the room from the night before and its activities.

"Come on" he threw Merlin's trousers and they hit him in the face narrowly avoividing his breakfast, which he quickly transported to the kitchen with a wave of his hand

"We need to get a move out." With an overdramatic groan Merlin pulled himself out of bed and dressed, then they both went outside to meet the others. At the summit of the rop ladder Gwaine was just lowering the last of their supplies to the ground using there pulley system.

"Top o' the morning to ya!" He said joyfully and grinned when Merlin glowered at his perkiness.

Merlin's a bit of a grumpy goose things morning, Arthur joked, Gwaine grinned wickedly in repsonse. Auddenly from below came Wills voice:

"Hurry up0 Merls we've got a world to save!" Merlin rolled his eyes and stepoped poff the endge of the tree house plaftrorm, using his magic to descend to the ground slowly.

"MERlin" Arthur sighed and climbed down after him, followed by Gwaine.

"Show off" Will scoffed at his friend. Lancelot, Gwen, Elyan, Will, Gwaine and Merlin and Arthur all mounted their hourse and set off through the early morning mists swirling arounf the legs of their mounts.

The squad had pushed hard through the day on their horses towards Northumbria, and had some to rest in a mossy clearing for the night, as the fire flickered and danced in the darkenss, moths circling as though drunk above it, Arthur stared pensively into its alluring flames. From a corner, came the sound of Will crooning the same song he'd been singing the whole day's ride, in nothing that resembled the correct tune. Arthur felt, rather than saw, Merlin's mishiveous smirk as a bolt of playful magic flew from his fingers hitting Merlin's childihood friend and causing him to yelp.

"Och, wit hae ye dun tae me nu" Will asked, indignant as the magic hit him in the throat and he gelt the familiar accent spell weave its way around his vocal chords. Gwen, who have never seen the affects of Merlin's accent spell, burst into a cackling peel of laughs, echoed by Gwaine and Eylan. The lightheartedness drew Arthur out of his bubble of thoughts and he cracked a small smile, Merlun watched him as his face transformed in the flickering orange of the fire's glow and smile too, as his heart flipped itself over in his chest at the sight of Arthur's lifting mood.

As the group ate the sausages Elyan had prepared for them, their friendly banter transmorphed into a serious discussion of tactics in the forest starlight.

"They'll believe you're Arthur. King Alfred will." Elyan assurd Arthur.

"Are you sure?" queried Arthur. Elyan sighed a little and sat up from where he was reclined against a mossy log.

"I spent nine months there, big brother, I've met the man. I'm sure." He exposited raising his eyebrow and his adopted brother like he shouldn't doubt his word. Arthur rolled his eyes in his blonde head.

"You've met the King of Northumberland?" Gwaine asked, wide eyeds and disbelieving.

"Yes. I won a fighting tournament, against the best of his knights- the mountain of a man known as Percival and Leon, his head knight, the most experienced fighter in all the lands. The prize was a banquet with Alfred and his daughter, Rachel, and this doublet, he gestured to his doublet, made of richa nd supple leater, with a sutle encrest of the Northumbrian flag. Gwaine laughed throatily:

"His daughter?" he asked, implications in his voice and a wiggle in his eyebrow. Elyan just grinned and shooked his head before continuing:

"King Alfred told me that he knows that Arthur is alive, the Druids wouldn't have killed him. Alferd believes in Arthur's great destiny." He saud.

"And if not we'll persuade him!" exclaimed Merlin with a flash of magic, brimming with confidence in his lover.

"I have heard that Alfred is a wise and just king" Lancelut contributed calming the tone of the conversation. "I am sure we can convince him our cause is just and true."

"Och!" said Will.

"See, Will agrees!" gushed Gwen, proud of her soulmate's noblness. All of a sudden, Merlin let out a huge yawn, stretching his long limbs he stood up, looking at Arthur and then around at the group.

"Bed?" he suggested. Theere was a mummer of agreement from the camp, in recognition for the long day and the exhaustion of the crew. They all shuffled off to their various bed around the camp, and after a small argument between Gwaine and Will about who got to sleep clooser to the fire; they all settlled down to seep. As Merlin drifted off to the sound of Elyan's snoring and the rhythimic gush of Arthur breath on his neck, he though idly about the future. That might his dreams were full of dragons and kings.

The next day found them riding agan through forested woodland, though distinctly different to the woods around camelot. The floors were carpeted with ferms and was much flatter: unlike the deep crevises and mossy ground of the Darkling woods.

It was around midmorning, the sun creeping it's way to it's summit, when the peace of the woods they were riding were disturbed by a cry; Elyan's horse had spooked and r eared, sending him splattering to thr ground in a huge pile of mud.

"Elyan!" Arthur yelled in concern for his adpoted brother. He lept from the saddle of his horse to help, but Elyan ws already getting up, unhurt but very muddy.

"I really hope my soulmate is willing to put themselve through this for me" Elyan grumbled as he picked himself up from the mud and scowled at hid friens laughing at him from atop their steeds.

"I'm sorry" Merlin said between giggles and flashed his eyes at Elyan. It seemed that the spell was stronger than he expected, because no only was all of the mud removed from the muddy man, but also all the hair from his head.

"WOW okay I know I needed a hairut but your taking it a bit far!" Elyan laughed at his rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry! Merling cringed " I was only meant to clean you off! Do you want it back?" He offered holding up his hand.

"No fear! I don't want to be turned into a donkey by accident" He laugh and climbed back on his horse.

"I know it's Uther's spell but I hate not being able to control my magic properly" Merlin signed and ojbected to Arthur, who had cambered back on his horse. He reached over to rub between his shoulder blades comforttingly, and was happily pleased that Merlin lelanig into his touch.

"I know, it won't be too long until we can get this sort. Once we have allies we can march on Camelot." Arthur tried to inject s much confidence as he could into his voice, altrhough everyone knew he didn't have a freaking clue what he was doing. Merlin smiled at him all the same in appreciate.

"So Elyan, who is your soulmate?" He called out to the now-hairless man to change the subject.

"The most beautiful girl in the world!" He replied, beaming widely at thr thought.

"He's never met them." Arthur said pointedly with a raise eyebrow and smirk.

"Och!" said Will.

"Might not even be a girl!" Gwen called from where she rode side saddle alongside Lancelot.

"But she's beutiful, I know it! She's called Cynig De Vice and she is the most perfect and charming maiden in the whole universe!" Elyan was unabashed by his siblisngs teasing and climbed back onto his horse.

"And when she sings the Birds sing along with her!" Gwen added, jokingly.

"Forest animals gather at her feet to hear her talk!" Arthur announced with a big grin as they resumed their steady pavce through the woods.

"She is adored by even the most foul creature" Elyan joined in, used to this reaction from his family.

"What, Will?" Gwaine quipped

"Oi! You canny talk ye ugly tood!" Will cried brashly and throw an apple core which he had been eating at him, but Gwaine dodge it nimbly. laughing.

"Alright Gwaine whose yours then" Elyan asked with a smirk.

"It's me." There was an uproar from the group, everyon calling him a liar and a coward: none of them believed him.

"Prove it!" Merlin yelled.

"As if he needs to you can see how in love hi is with himself!" Elyan put in and the sound of the groups raucus laugh followed them deep into the lush green forest.


	17. Chapter 16

"This is ta'king SOO LAING!" birts shot out of the surrounding bushy trees like rockets in surprise as Will disrepted the peace of the mid-morning forest with he bellowing shout if displeasure and slumped back in his seat on his horse. Arthur rolled his eyes at the otlaws back.

"What do you want to do about it, turn into a dragon and fly us there?" He said sarcastically. Will shot up in his seat and turn around as far as he could to look at him.

"Aye!" He twisted the other way so fast he almost fell off his horse "Merls! Could ye?!"

"Afraid not. I think my magic is a little less god for dragons right now and a bit more for..." He held out his hand, his eye flashed gold and little cloud of golden dust shot up from his palm with a 'pfft' noise then faded away.

"No transfiguration today. Sorry" He shrugged and gave a half hearted smile.

"Och" Will slumped back down in his seat with a grunt. Arthur glanced at his lover and saw he was looking dejectedly down at his pommel, and he felt a pang in his chest. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like to no longer have control over such a huge part of yourself, like if he could not longer control a hammer or forge even the most simple onject.

"Hey" He said quietly, and Merlin looked up to catch his eye "Don't worry. We'll sort this, and soon." But the pale warlock just gave him that ad smile again. Arthur reached across to squeeze his hand where it gripped his horses reins, his inability to change the situation immediately gnawing at his insindes.

"Arthur" Came Lanceolt's voice from behind them and they both turned to see him and Gwen riding close by.

"What is your plan once we reach King Alfred's court?" Arthur blinked.

"Uhm. Turn up, say 'hello I'm Arthur Pendragon' and ask for help I guess?" he said looking at them slightly confused. The couple shared a look that managed to look lik they were having a telepathinc conversation before Gwen torned back to him.

"Well, uhm, don't take this the wrong way, but, yuo don't really, ACT like a prince?" tittered Gwen, nervious to insult Arthur.

"Well how is a princ esupposed to act?" Arthur asked bewilderred loioking around at his friends.

"Regal" Lancelat remarked.

"Obnoxious" chirped up Gwaine from in front.

"Aurthoritative!" Gwen said, more helpfully.

"Chivvlerous?" suggested Elyan, riding up to joint them.

"A clotpole!" Joke Merlijn looking up with a cheeky grin.

"What does that even mean?!" griped Arthur, frustration leaching into his voice to hide his worries that he was not even one of the things his friends had descrived.

"Arthur Pendragon" grinned Merlin with eyes asparkle with his mirth.

"I'm not any of those things!" Arthur wailed and flapped his hands in defeat, causing his horse to look at him concerned for a moment before turning back to the path.

"Well...Elyan spent time with the king. He knows how to act kingly" Gwen saind.

"Are you forgetting someone?" Gwaine asked the crowd.

"Oh, yeah, Lancelet's dead noble" Merlin pointed out.

"AHEM" barked Gwaine ina fake cough.

"Bless you" Lancelot said mildly.

"I am LITERALLY...urp...the sonof the Duke of Orkney!" Gwaine said, accidentally belching very royally in his sentence.

"Oh." Rippled around the gang of friends. An awkward silence fell.

"No offence but you're not very..." Gwen started and then trailed off.

"Majestric." Elyan suggested.

"Nooble" Will suggested

"Posh" joined in Arthur.

"I get the point" sulked Gwaine.

"I'm sure you'll have some valuable input" Elyan said charitbaly and Gwaine seemed a bit satisfied by this.

"Why don't we stop now and we can do some practice?" Elyamn suggested as they neard a large clearing in the tree.

"Princess lessons!" Gwaine saif gleefully. They all dismounted at they reached the clearing and let the horses graze. Lancelot handed out fruit from one of the packs and they all settled down to figure ou how to make a king out of a blacksmith. Arthur felt very uncomfortable sitting on a log surrounded by his friends all munching on fruit and squinting at him critically, but Merlin's warm presence by his side gave him strength. It was only going to get much, much worse than this anyways, when he had to introduce himself to an actual king.

"We need to mske you look more regal" Gwaine said around a mouth of food. Everyone nodded.

"Merls, aye ken ye sid transfurmations ay oof the table, but could ye magik us uup a cloak?" Will inquired.

"I really don't need one" Arthur insisted.

"Yes you do, you need to look regal!" Gwen squealed.

"I'm going to look like an idiot!" Arthur protested, without fire.

"And that's a difference...?" swaid Waine cheekly.

"Oi!" sniped Arthur.

"Du your think Merrrls" Will prompted.

Merlin concentrated hard. He could barely feel the magic that usual course through his veins, a burning amber life blood, it was as though it were detached, sitting behind a wall of darkness it could not illuminate. He pulled at the tendrils of the forcr that he could reach and closed his eyes, which he could feel glowing gold behind his eyelids. The yellow spraks flittered out of his finger tips and flutter and swirled in the air, building something. Then thr magic stopped. There was a silence as Merlin timidly opened his blue again eyes. A crimsin bed sheet hung suspended alone in the air. One corner of it was on fire.

"It's... Almist right!" said Gwen, with generous false brightness- for she could see Merlin's devastation at his failure.

"Oh aye" Seconded William.

"Yeah it's close enough!" exclaimed Gwaine patting his friend on the back with bravadio.

"It's basically right..." offered Elyan.

"I'm sure Arhtur would be proud to wear it" said Lanclet. All the pairs of eyes and their faces turned expectantly to the blacksmith. He suppressed his sigh and smiled supportively at the clumsy wizard, exhasperated at their friends behavoours.

"It'll make a fine cloack" he said charitabely, tying to to his neck with a forced grinned, pointedly ingoting the snickers of Gwiane and Will.

"We need to mske you look more regal" Gwaine said around a mouth of food. Gwen took this opportunity to reveal her hands from where they werr perched behind her back.

"I made this for you." she said with a bright smile as she presented Arthur with a circlet of twigs. Gwaine's gauff of laughter was only cut off by an unexpectedly sharp look from Lancelot. Arthur suppressed the urge to roll his eyes though he could help but smile – they were all like kids playing dress up.

"Yes yes, it's lovely, put it on my head" he said in an unconvincing monotone and a put upon sigh.

"You've nailed bossing people around, like a royal" joked Elyn as his older sister put the crown on his adoptive brother's flaxen hair. Everyon stepped bacl to look a theire handiwork.

"well..." Gwen said tilteing her head an looking critiacally. Everyone burst into laughter at once, except Arthur, who glared at Merlin in betrayal as he tried to hide his laughter in his scarf.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. You just look like you got dragged out of bed and through a bush!" He cackled and set everyone off into peal of laughter. Arhtur let out of "garrrumph" of displease, and rolled his eyes so hard it looked like he might sprain something, causing Merlin to peck a little kiss onto his cheek and lace their fingers together as he led Arthur into the middle of the clearing.

"Okay pretend I'm Alfred. Introduce yourself" He said with an encouraging smile.

"Uhm, good morning, sire. My name is Arthur and-"

"Wrong!" Gwaine shouted from the side, interrupting Arthur and warranting his glare to be cast upon him.

"Good glare, terrible everything else." Gwaine smirked at hi, dark eyes sparkling with merth.

"Well how would you do it then, cabbag head?" Arthur said acidly. Gwaine stood with a flourish and strode over.

"Allow me" He said griping Arthur by the shoulders he gently pushed him to the side and took his place in front of Merlin. He cleared his throat. He looked at Merlin expectantly. Melrin looked back: blankly. Gwaine sighed and rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Well, announce me." He said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the worlds.

"Announce you?" checked Merlin.

"You can't expect the Duck of Orkney to announce himself" replied Gwaine pompously. "Or the Prince Arthur: Heir of Camelot, for that matter. Noblemen do not need to tell people who they are, they have servants for that. Go ahead Merlin." He said with a waive of his hand. Merlin didn't say a sarcastic comment he thought of.

"This is Gwaine." He said, with a small hand gesture towards Gwaine, who stood, legs apart, hips forward and hands on those hips, shoulders thrown back and head high. He dopped the pose at Merlin's lacklustre announcement.

"Do it peoperly," he whined, taking the pose again. Merlin breathed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"This…!" He said dramatically, waving his hands around his head and then pointing them at Gwain in jazzhands "Is Gwaine." He finished flatly. Gwaine glared at him again and Merlin finished it off by producing a small cloud of gold dust in the palm of his hand with a pronouncd 'pffft' sound.

"You have the list my achevements Merlin, you make a terrible steward" Gwaine grumped. Merlin sighed in defeat and droned in a bored voice:

"King Alfred, your majesty, I announce Sir Gwaine: Duke of the Orkneys, liberator of the poor, lover of cats, father of-" he cut off at Gwaine's glare, but Gwaine carried on regardless, bowing deeply to the imaginary king.

"My lord, it has been too long. How fairs you? And your beautiful daughter?" he said in a voice that was as fake as his smile. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Use titles. What else?" Gwaine tilted his head and rubbed his scruffed chin, looking at him critiacally.

"You stand wrong." He said after the moment's thought.

"How can I stand wrong?! I'm just standing!" Arthur groaned, with a frustration flap of his arms.

"Shoulders back so everyone can see your rippleing pecs. Head up like you think ytou're better than everyone, legs further apart- you own this ground you can take up as much of it as you like! Good. Now strut!" he instructed and demonstrated a lordly strut, imperiously walking his way over the grass.

Arthru tried. He loped his way through the clearling for a few paces, walking in a way that made it very clear to Gwaine that he had never even looked up a throne, let alone sat on one, or even ever met anyone thatw as a higher rank that the head of the gild of blacksmiths. Suddenly there was an almighty crash, as Arthur fell over his laces and into a stray muddy puddle. Dirt splished across Gwaine's face and he sighed deeply, wiping it off.

"This is going to take some time," he muttered to himself and readied himself for a long time of practising.

Surprisingly, learning how to be a royal was surprisingly exhasting, and after ages of 'no not like that ike THIS' followed Gwaine or Elyan doing exactly the same thing he had been doing anyways, and Merlin and Gwen trying and falling not to laugh at his 'power walk' which he was pretty sure Gwaine had invented just to make him look like an idiot, Arthur was quite ready to be done.

"Can we stop now?" he whiined for about the 5th time in as many minutes.

"I dunno..." Gwaine frowned at him and adjusted his bedsheet-cloak.

"You don't seem quite ready yet" Elyan pt in.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to get" He insisted, the sun was going down and they needed to get a fire going and eat.

"No" Merlin said standing up gracefully, all quiet long limbs in black fabric. "I know what you're missing" He approached Arthur and gently lifted the twig crown off his head.

"Are you going to start the fire Merls?" Will joked earnign him a sharp glare from the warlok.

Merlin let thcrown settle in his palms and closed his eyes. He breath gently and deeply, feeling the weight of the wood in his hands, and felt a small trickle of his magic flow through his fingers. Carefully he reconfigured the crown, changed it''s form and it's matter, slowly letting his magic creep across the surface until the whole thing was srrounded and changing. When it was done he let his magic fade away and opened his eyes, feeling the orbs fade from golden glowing to their usuael sapphire hue.

"Ooooooh" Everyone gasped from around him and he looked down to see the simple twigs had become a royal circlet, golden and embossed, bejewelled with rubies and garnetts and blood diamonds that glittered attractively in the sunlight.. Merlin smile and his eyes met Arthurs, stunned and enrapted at once. shaft of lat eevening sunlight brpoke through the clouds and trees then and lit on Arthurs head of blonde, hi hair and his circlet burning brilliant gold in the ding light and rending th e breath fromeverytone's lungs as they gazed upon hiom: their king.

"Merlin, why have we been stealing from the rich all this time when you can do THAT?" Lancelot questioned.

"Ummm... I can't do it that offen. It's a one-off. My magic has always done strange things for Arthur." he explained, looking at his bonded with love glowing from his face.

"Give me a break your as bad as Gwen and Lancelot!" Elyan yelled at them.

"Hey!" the spell was broken and the sun disaapreard behind the clouds and below the hoirisoin in the distance. Merlina nd Arthur grinned at each other and Arthur took the new cerown off and wrapped it in his cloak-bedsheet.

"Keep that safe. you'll need it tomorrow" Merlin said and place a warm hand on his arm, rubbing small circles on the skin with his fingers.

"Who wants some dinner?" Gwaine called from the horses, and the wizard and his king went to joint their friends in a feast of a selction of cold meats, cheeses, rye bread and spiced hummus and Gwaine's famous apple ale as the evening drew its way into a short summer night.


	18. Chapter 17

The sunlight broke early across the trees' top the following morning. Merlin and Arthur lay, together, joined only by their hands, in their sleep, in the hot summer nights. Merlin's eyelids fluttered open and he groaned at the dawning of the day. Pulling himself to his feet, he shook Arhtur awake before plucking a juicy ripe apple on the tree and taking a crunching bite. Apple juice ran in a small trickle down his chin as the paid joined the reste of their small group and the already saddled horses.

"If we ride hard all day we'll be at Northumberland before nightfull." Elyan explained. An approving murmuer was heard; the whole group looked forward to the prospect of comfortable beds and days off horseback. For what they hopped wold be the final day, they set off on horseback.

They saw the the castle - well more of a fortress it was so huge - far in the distance before they even got close, at it had been built strategically on asmall hill in the rolling feilds in the north of Albion, which gave it a clear view for miles around, to help protect it from attacking armies. The walls were thick stone and surrounded the castle compleyely so it could be sealed off if it was attacked. The town around the castle was large but not very.

The closer they got the More Arthur felt his nerves building up. He felt like he couldn't breathe and his heart wa hammering in his ears.

"Arthur?" He jusmpt at Merlin's soft voice next to him and looked at the dark ahired warlock with panic in his eyes.

"I Can't do this Merlin!" He said quietly. Merlin looked at him softly and held his hand over his saddle.

"Yes you can. You've practiced your manners, you know what you want, all we can do is ask him for help. He'll either say yes or no" the raven haired-man reassured him. Artuhr pulled an uncertain face.

"And I'll be with you the whole time" Merlin added with a smile, and Arthur felt th feeling of security in his lovers presence enrobe him lie a terrycloth dressing gown. Arthur nodded, feeling more secur now that he was reminded of MErlin support.

"Right" He announced. "lets go" and giddied his horse from her walking pace into a brisk trot. The caslte seems to grow before them as they approached, looming over the landscape and full of potential. They stlowed as they approached the gate, and stopped as a guard emerged.

"Halt! What brings you to Northumbria ravellers" Called the guard. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a loot and Arthur trotted forwards on his horse a little bit so he was in front.

"We seek an audience with your king" He called back. The guard laughed.

"On what grounds?" He quizzed, and Arthur squared his shoulders, he could feel Merlin's comforting presence behind him.

"I am Arthur Pendragon." The guart paused and blinked, then scurried into the guard room leaving them along. Arthur looked at MErlin uncertainly but he just nodded and offered him a reassuring smile. 'you've got this' it seemed to say. With a scuffle that guard came back out, accompanied with two more guards.

"Rightt his way sire." He said and opened the gates of the fortress wide. Arthur and Merlin and Lancelot and Gwen and Will and Gwaine and Elyn all rode in, thwo remaining guards bowing low to Arthur, which made him feel quite uncomfortable as he wasn't used to such treatment. They followed the guard to a courtyard, where stableboys rushed out to take their horses from them.

"Our stables will take care of your horses, my Lord. If you will come with me to the throne room, the King awaits your presence" The guard blinking at him owlishly. Arthur nodded, trying to look as regal as he could in three days of travelling dirt, and followed, the rest of his compainis close behind.

"You look very majestic, SIRE" Merlin whispered in his er as they walked through the huge heavy carved oake doors into the castle.

"Really? I feel like a fraud" Arthur whispered back over his shoulder, trying not to noice the stares and whisperes that follwed them.

"You've got this. It's your birthright" Merlin said placing a reassuring and stealthy hand on his lower back breifly, rolling his eyes at a gather gaggle of serving girls.

"Oh he's so handsome..." One whispered into her hand.

"Which one?" responded her friend.

"All of them!" the first girl giggled.

"Gosh she's so lucky" another said as Gwen walked passed and gave them a nervous smile.

"Do you think any of them is George?" the second serving girl said looking specualtively at them and touching her forearm, where her soul words would be emblazond.

"Fer ye, hen, I cou' bae" Will responded with a wink that send the cluster of serving girls into a fit of giggles.

"Ay tell ye, Merrls, ay cou' proper git uused tae this!" He said in his enchanted accent to Merlin, whom just flapped a hand at him and 'shh'd at him as they entered the throen room.

The Weighty oaken timber entrances swung open to revealy the king of Northumbria, Alfred, stood next to a young lady, and surrounded on all the side of the room by courtpeople and the servants. Alfred was a fairly short man but still looked yourng for his age. He wore boild leather britche and a huge two handed longsword in the scabbard at his waist. And had an animal skin draped around his shoulders over a slightly bloodied shirt. You could still see some of the animals congiled blood in the animals fur. He had a dirty white catipilar moustache growing above his lip, but thinck brown eyebrows.

His dsaughter stood beside him looking demurely at the ground, but occasioanlly glancing up to glipmse the strangers in her home. She was tall and slender and wore a golden gown that sparcled like diamonds in the rough. Her hair had been toughed by fire. Her face was nothing spectacular but not displeasing by anymeans. Her long sleaves of her gown would often get in the way but would never have them short as her father the king told her it was a sign of regality to have long sleaves.

The room was a hush in silence as Arthure and his friends approached the small stage where the king and his daughter was stood. Arhtur cleared his throat with a noble "hmmmmmrp" and bowed low.

"My good lord, your most humble- no- uhhhhm- majestic! Majestic majesty, I am PRince Arthur Pendrgaen, the heir of Uther- Camloet's King. I am...errr-... I am your most humble servant, my liege and come to beg your assistncacne for we are in most dire need." he said in a noble voice, confidence waxing at Alfred's stern and steealy glear. In the silcent ht followed Arthur could hear Gwaine's hand slap to his forehead in frustarion. He saw Merlin glare at him out the corner of his eyes. The silecnes dragged.

"Prince Arthur my boy" Alfred boomed loudly across the room "We know you'd return to us one day! And I see you brought friends. Welcome all!" He stread his arms wide in a gesture of welcome and Arthur felt some of the straing ease off his shoulders, which Alfred reached up with his meaty hands to clap on. Around him he culd see and feel his friends relaxing as well - no one had expected this to go so well.

"Meet my daughter, the Princess Rachel. I understand you have a great deal in common!" He waved a hand towards his daughtrr Rachel, who stood on the stage with her head bowed decorously, fidgeting and blushing as red as a tomato.

"A pleasure to see yu my Lady" Arthur said and bowed to her properly. SHe blushed even more if that was possible and stammered out her reply:

"A-and y-you my l-lord. I hear y-you are a g-great knight" She said glancing at him through her eyelashes and quickly looking away, playing with hte end of her sleeve with her fingers.

"Uhm..." Arthur started.

"hahaha there will be pleanty of time to talk at dinner" Alfrred interrupted laughing nervousty.

"Let us show you to your rooms. Sterward please show the prince and his retunie to their chambers." Arthur noded graciously at the king as everyone thanked him, and then followed the steward out of the throne room and into the depths of the castle.

First they stopped and the rooms Gwaine and Will were staying at next to each other, then Gwen and Lancelot shared chambers, and then finally Merlin and Arthurs seperate suites.

Merlin's room wa very grand, with lots of decourous hangings and a colour scheme of green and gold. The Luxious bed was inticately carved mahogany with a emerald veltet canopy and hangingns, and hunter green sheets embrouiderd with golden thread. The forest green velvet curtains were open to let the late afternoon sun cross the threshold of mottled glass and puddle on the hard stone ground, warming it slightly in patches. Merlin's things had been placd at the foot of his bed - he hadn't brought much but changed into clean clothes: his usual black boots and breeches, but instead chose a natural linen tunic and black jacket with embroidery to cover it. He still keps his knives on his out of habit.

He left is verdant room and knocked on Arthur's door. It opened quickly after he knocked and showed Arthur smiling at him.

"I missed you" he said and gve him a quick kiss before puling him into the room. It as as richly furnished as Melins, only in red instead of green. The room was the simering crimson of the warming fire that crackled, flames dancing in the dark of a snow lined November evening, it was the colour of warmth. It gulfed Merlin like the hug of Samhain ale.

Arthuer was clad in his fine outfit - strong black boots, in a soft buttery leather, brown jodpurs - caramel with a trim of cream thread, and a red hunting jacket, which Mrelim had enchanged to fetaure the Pendragen dragon chrest - it fit across his broad shoulders snugly, like a lover's embraced, which Merlin really liked the look of. His eyes gleamed naughtily as he appraised his lovewrs look.

"You look..." Merlin trrailed off looking Arthur up and down with a smirk on his face.

"What Arthur said self consciosus.

"Amazing" Merlin said and grinned at him. Arthur smiled softly back.

"You too" He said. "We should go downt to the feast" He said and held out his hand for Merlin took take, which he did, enterwinding their fingers together like vines and they went downstair together.


	19. Chapter 18

The Great Hall was guarded by a pair of looming dark mahogany doors, intricately carved with legends of Alfred's family's histroy and their deeds. They swung open as Merlin approach, still hand in hand with Arthur, his mate. He smiled as they walked into the hall, it was great and it took his breath from his lungs for a moment. The hall was the largest inside thing Merlib had seen in all his years - the grand ceiling hung more that twenty feet above their heads, a large wrought iron and golden chandelier hung down from it, peppered with an incountatbel number of edlightfully burning candles. Long tables lined that hall, each decorously clad in violet purple table-clothes, embroidered with the embolem of the house of Alfred's family- two eagles soaring grandly thorugh the sky.

At the head of the hall on a slightly raised stage was the head table, a grand chair at its centre, the back was carved in a complicated pattern like the door, a pair of grand eagles' wings. Next to this was a slightly smaller chair that was less grand, and around that as caved small snakes and flowers. Alfred's sigal hung in grand lavender and lilac draps from the ceiling, the eagle theme repeated on this again in silver and golden threads the sprkled in the candle light. Huge candles sat aon all of the tables, most of the guests were already sat at these, the bnobles of Northumberia, awaiting the guests of honour. Gwaine and Will and Lancelot and Gwen were on one of the long tables, tacking in the luxury of their surroundings. Next to Gwaine sat an empty chair, and there was nother next to the smaller grand chair and Lancelot.

Merlin and Arthur were amazed and stood in the doorway marvelling at such grandyear before them. Suddenly a heady hand clapped on Arthur shoulder and he jumped turning around.

"Prince Arthur, sit here by me and Rachel! We have much to duscuss!" Alfred boomed and genstured to a seat next to him and btween him and his daughter. She was already in her seat looking shy and Nervous. Arthur would have liked to sit by Merlin, but as he met his rave ahired lovers azure eyes he smiled, and he knew he had to be polite to their host in order to insure his cooperation duing their negotiations. He settled in his seat and smiled politely at Rachel, who blushed and tugged at her sleeve.

The first course was served and Princess Rachel didn't say anything, so Arthut thought he shoudl make the effort.

"So...being a princess must be interesting?" He tried, feeling stupid.

"No." Shs said very quietly, so Arthur barely herd her. She took a bite of the soup starter and a hunk of bread.

"Oh." He said, and silence fell again- amplified by the noise and merriment of the hall.

"This is a very grand feast" said Arthur, feelig again very boring because he could not think of a single thing to say to this princess, because when has he ever needers to talk to a princess befroe? as the next course of stuff chicken was brought out by the serviing staff.

"Yes. It is," said Rachel quietly in reply, still looking down at her food. Arthur sighed internally and cast his thoughts around for something to say.

"I like your chair," he started tentatively, "the snakes are very pretty."

"Thank you" She mumbled into her plate.

"Is it-" after a stretch ed out pause, but was cut off my Rachel sudenly talking slightly loudly at her dinner.

"Do you like snakes?" She asked all in a rush without looking up.

"Uhm, sorry?" Arthur stammered taken aback.

"Snakes do you like snakes?" She said and glanced up at him quickely then away again, her cheek s flaming red and clashing with her lilac and pink sinklen dress.

"Uhm..." Arthur cast about for something to say, he'd never really thought about how he felt about wodland wilflife, but this seemed like an important questoin he needed to get right.

"I love snakes. I have 3 pet snakes. This is my favourite, he called Boo Boo." Rachel continued quickly and raised her hand. It seemed odd for a moment but them a small green head poked out of her sleeve and Arthur jumped in his steat startled.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked and held the long thin ribbon of an animal out, her sleeves riding up exposing her smooth forearms. She quickly passsed the snake into Arthur's hands, which were not at all prepared to hold a snake, and snatched her hands back tugging at her sleeves.

"Uhm, thanks?" Arthur said holding the snake like it might bite him, which is could of!

"Rachel! what have I told you about bringing that htting to the table?" Alfred yelled from next to Arthur scolding his daughter. She snatched the snake back and ticked it back into her long sleves then stared down at her dinner again in silence picking at the plate.

"I'm so sorry my lord, she gets very excited about her...pet" He said apologetically but Arthur shook his head and held up a hand.

"No need for apologise my lord. I ca nunderstand how one loves ones pets." He smiled at Rachel, who caught his eye and smiled back hesitantly, still flushed steming scarlet in a blush.

After the feast had ended and the night had given way to dancing, Arthur and Merlin took their chance to slip out- leaving Will and Gwaine pounding shots with two of the King's guard that Elyan had introduced them to: a mountain of a man called Percival, and a sensible looking curly haired man named Leon who was trying in vain to control the other four's drinking. Arthur had been obliged to dance several numbers with Princess Rachel, and the heated jealous looks this had scorched their way through the very core of his being.

With slightly drunken giggles they made their way back to their rooms, pausing for a moment when they came to both doors.

"Your room" Arthur insisted pointint at the door on the left.

"But your beds bigger!" Merlin argued pointintg right.

"I want to get close to you though" Arthur countered with a kiss, however he accientally leanded too far in, further than his drunken balance could handle, and he fell fowards squishing Merlin into the hard stone wll. Arthur grinned up at him wonderfully.

"Ugh! and your bed is softer" Merlin said geting the breath knocked out of him by Arthur's body but wrapping his long lithe arms arund him all the same, another kiss from his prince cutting of his arguement, even as they opened the door to Merlin's room and backed their way in together.

"It's red." Objected Arthur. Merlin pulled away and looked at him through eyes, narrowed into suspicious silts, with a smile.

"Red?" he asked demurely.

"The room." said Arthur clarifyingly. Merlin looked at him: lost. He continued.

"I don't like red!" Arthur confessed.

"That's a shame, because red likes you" Answered Merlin alviously running his long finger under Arthur's shirt collar.

"You look very feteching in red...your red bedsh- er, cloak...this red shirt..."he said, unbuttoning the shirt and nibbled Arthur a bit on the jaw.

"...this pretty red blush." He finished, a smirking whispher in Arthur's ear as he worked his way up to nibble on it as Arthur flushed prettily a darker shade of scarlet as Merlin pushed him onto his rich myrtle green bedsheets.

After staggering from the great Hall later that night, in his room down the hall, Gwaine tossed and turned on his lumpy matress. This was so uncomfortable, just because he wasn't a prince or - he paused in thought and realise: Merlin and Arthur would be sharing chambers together, but they had been given seperate rooms. Surely they had better bed than this? He stood out of bed and pulled on his boots - the corridors were cold at night without warming fires. The lushly haired man left his room and staggered down the corridor towards Arthur and erlin's rooms, then paused outside the door. Both rooms were silent, but when he peaked into the first room on the right it was empty, so he let himself in and eagerly snuggled down ino the bed. Much comfier than his own he thought with a at ease sigh as he spread out spread eagle on the bedspread like a kitten. He snuggled his head into the downy pillow; to sleep.

The lng days travelling and the drink and the comfy bed made it easy to sleep, and before long Gwaine was snoring gently, sound asleep. He didn't notice the door open, no rthe shadow figure thal snuck inside, looming massively and darkly up the wall, all pointed and elongated fingers ahd spiked hairs and hunched over his sleeping body, let 3 drops of vivacious acid green liquid fall from a conical vile into his ear. Gawine sighed in his sleep and turned over, and satitisied, the chamber invader slipped back out into the dark hallway, silent as the night, silently.

Merlin was awoke suddenly in the morning but he door slamming open. He had already pulled the knife from under his pillow, where he kept it out of habit, when he saw the door was actually full of Gwaine.

"Merlin! Arthur! I have wonderful news!" he said beaming brightly and pouncing on their bed between them.

"Gaine!" ARthur grunted and pulled a pillow over his head to hide from him.

"No! Awake and aroise my lord! A joyous thing has happened!" the brunette insisted pulling his pillow away an grinning as he was met with an icy glare.

"What." Arthur snaped, but it did nothing to thaw Arthur's glaciel front.

"I'm in love!" he announced gleefully.

"What?" Arthur sat up and frowned at him in shock.

"With who?!" Merlin asked baffled.

"The most bee-utiful gurl in the world!" Gwaine sang, wrappign an arm around both mens naked shoudders and pulled them close.

"Who is it tho?!" Merlin demanded trying not to smile at his firedns happiness.

"With eyes like cut gemsones!" he serenaded.

"Whose eyes?" Arthur grunted. He was not a morning person, and an enamoured man jumping into his bed did not help.

"And a laugh like timnklking bells!" he carried on with his lilitng Irish voice.

"Gwaine!" At the same time, both Arthur and Merlin shouted together in unison, startling Gwaine out of his poetic abulations.

"What?" He said blinking at them like a started stoat.

"Who is it!" They both demanded at once, and a wide grin split Gawine's face one more.

"The princess Rachel, obvobviously!" He crowed, and was met by stunned silence. Merlin and arthur looked at each other around their firneds, with their matching eyeborws raised in disbelief.

"Now I must away! Gwaine said impitrically and crambled off the bed.

"I must compose locquatious poems to proclaim to my beloved! A princess so lovely as she requires only the finest verse!" He declared starring in the middle-distance with shining eyes full of love. Merlin blinked blankly after him after gwaine left thr door, he felt shook to the core. Neither of them had never seen Gwaine in love before.

Merlin blinked blankly after him after gwaine left thr door, he felt shook to the core. Neither of them had never seen Gwaine in love before.

"Well that's unexpected!" Arthur said. Merlin was about to reply but then he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He slide out of bed and stepped silently over to the source of the sound and opened it. A PAge stood on the other side, and he bowed.

"My lord the king requests your presence in the great hall" Merlin nodded.

"Thank you for telling me" He said to the page, who bowed again and left.

The paid redied themselves quickly, Merlin in his usual all black attires, and Arthur in a blue tunic, long brown duster coat, and brown breeches.

They left their rooms and ventured down to the great Hall together, hand backs brushing together as they walked. They arrived before the king:and patiently waited for him to arrive. Gwaine and Gwen and Lancelot and Elyan and Will were all already there, along with King Alfred's knights, Leon on and Pervical, whom they had met didn't have to wait long, and soon Alfred arrived, emerging from behind a door to the left of the raised stag, flanked by hus guards and followed by his daughter, Rachel. As Rachel appeared, Gwaine's eyes illuminated in joy, he smiled his most gorgeous Irish smile and shuffled from foot to foot. Will shot him a glance, encouraging him to clam down.

"Effervesent" Merlin heard Gwaine gasp behind he and rolled his eyes.

"Your majesty" Arthur greeted . King Alfred sat down on his grand throne.

"Prince Arthur, we are honoured with your visiting. You have, for certain, made an impression on Northumbria already. We hope that we have similarly impressed you." He said looking at his daughter out of the side of his eye. Rachel blushed bright red and tugged on her sleaves. She roled her eyes at her father's transparancy, he was like a window, she thought. Gwaine sighed in exaltrain.

"Uhm, yes thank you. Your mighty kingdom is truly spectacular." He said nervously, glancing a look a the bright red proincess and his lover.

"I was hoping there may be...an announcement today" Alfred continued looking expecting, which confused Arthur more.

"An announcement? Of what my lord?" Merlin cut in, looking both concerned an confused with a frown adorning his face.

"Your prince's conversation with Rachel seemed rather animated at last night's feast." He said.

"Yes, she is a delightful woman." Said Arthur, tactfully.

"She is so shy, normally we can only get her to talk about her snakes." Alfred continuing with a look at his daughter. Snakes, in his view, were not princessly.

"Well, actually-" Arhtur started, raising a hand, finger pointed.

"But your conversations flowed so beautifully last night." Alfred barrelled on. Looking at Arthur in expection.

"Dad-" Rachel tried to speak up.

"Of course, your asking me for her hand would just be a formality." Alfred continued. Arhtur and Merlin were shocked.

"Her what?" Arthur spluttered looking alarmed at the king, then Merlin, then at Rachel, then back to the king again.

Alred stood and proclaimed with pride and a wide grin and arms spread wide:

"Have you not realised? Yo ar e her soul mate!"


	20. Chapter 19

An audible shocked ripple spread aroud the room. Merlin stared, his wide eye stare turning slowy from Alfred, still beming with delight, so Arthur, a stunned shock spread across his face, drained of life-giving blood and left so pale in shoick

"N-no." Stammered Athur, shock coursed through him- his veins icy riverlets chilling his body to the core. He took a gulping breath of air.

"Prove it" came Lanalots voice, strong and clear in Arthurs ear, cutting through his stunned confusion like a knife cutting through a dear hide. Alfred gestred to his daughter, and the princess Rachel pulled up her sleave as she was had been asked. The stark letters were inminstakeable on her skin: Arther Pendragon.

"That cant be right!" Arthur yelled, descreasing his tone when he saw Alfred raise a stirn eyebrow as a challenge.

"I am" Rachel said sofly and let her sleeve cover up her arm again. sha stared at the floor and wouldn't meet anyones eyes. Merlin felt pitty for her, but it was overwhelmed by the tinkering shatter of his own heart.

"My lord I am already soulbonded to Merlin" Arthur was explaining rationally. Alfred frowned at the raven hair man whom glared at him angrilty in return, his fists clenched by him side and he wished he could evaporate the man into dust.

"That brigend?" he asked.

"He's not a briganed. He's a very powerful warlock" Arthur siad as calmly as he could. He could feel Merlin opressing the urge to protest beside him.

"He dresses like a theif" the king of Northumbria quipped.

"I'm his soulmate, look!" Merlin excalimed: he rolled up his sleave and shoving his bear arm towards Alfred.

"Look!" he insisted, head high in rebelion. Arthur interwove their fingers and pulled his boyfriend away from where he was getting up in the monarch's face with his anger. He shot him a brief look of warning, pilling him back to his side.

"I cannot be your daughter's solemate. I am Merlin's" Arthur explained. Alfred gesticulared a hand dismissively, he didn't care.

"You have more than one soulmate." He said, offhand, Merlin's shouts concerning him about as much as a raveshing storm concerns an eternal granite mountain. Rachel stared down at her feet from her throne, hands playing with one another as her father made his proclimations.

"It's not possible! there must be someone else" Arthur protested.

"It's not unheared of. And it makes more sense that my daughter: a daughter of a King, a princess, would be the soulmate of a prince. You could unite the Kingdoms. What can this bandi- I mean, sourcer do?" Alfred spoke with a grand imperiousity that gripped the room. Arthur felt his heart sink through his stomach, while Merlin's was twisted into knots of painful dread.

"She should be my soulmate! I may not be written on her arm but I feel in in my heart!" Gwain stepped forward and kneeled before Rachel holding out his hand, which she took, looking worried but she was too polite to reject him. He kissed her hand and grinning, said:

"Deerheart, I yearn for your turftéd hair

To run your locks through my fingers

Like water in a stream

My love flows uphill towards you."

"GET him out of here!" Alfred screamed at his guards, and two of them came and dragged a dopey grinnig Gwaine away, waving at Rachel as hewent, blowing her a single kiss, and attemping to bow as the the guards held him about his wriggling torso.

"Anyways" Alfred turned back to Arthur and merlin and their crestflalen faces and smimiled beautifically at them "If you spend the morning together, I can arrange for us to discuss why you have cat yourselves upon our mercy." Arthur was torn: to refuse was to be cast out, he could tell, if he wanted Alfred's help he had to play along. The thought of hurting Merlin was incorrigable tho. He looked a this lover with confusion writ large across his face and he saw the second that Merlin realise what it mean. His anmgry jaw was set firmly in a straight line, he nodded at Arthur once.

He understood.

Artur turned back to the King and said with a fake smile "I would be honoured to be hosted by your gracious daughter." Alfred clapped his hands tgether loudly and grinned.

"Excellent! Then I small leave you in her capable hands. We will meet after lunch to discuss your request." With this his swooped out of the room in a whorl of blue cepe. Merlin threw him a dark loo and stormed out fo the hall, his insides, worms. He understoof his partner's logic, but he did not like it.

He stalked, silent and feline, down the castle's corridor's to Gwaine's room, deciding to bury his frustration with his boyfriend in the niggling concern for his Gaelic friend. He flung open the pine door that sat in front of Gwaine's room with a crash and entered without a knock.

"Gwaine!" he shoted, looking desperatingly around the chamber, intent on focussing on the problem he could fix. He signed in exasperation and swirled arund to leave. He tried Wills room, Lancelots and Gwen's room, but Gwaine was not there. It wasn't until he burst into the room that had been given to Arthur that he found his friend; bent over the desk deep in thought, long wavy hair cascading over his face.

"Gwaine! What are ytou doing here?" He asked, annoyed at having been looking for himfor so long.

Merlin!" Gwaine jumped to his feet from where he had sat idly starring form the window, he grasped his friend's forearms in exctitement as he bounded over to the warlock like a puppy.

"Is Rachel coming?" he asked looking behind his friend hopefully Merlin rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Not just yet." He said, humouring his pal.

"I'll just wait here for her- or should I go and find her, what do you think, Merlin, would she be best wooed by a forceful man?" he asked, eyes glittering nervously.

"I... I don't know. Why are you even in here?" Merlin asked, trying to get things back on his track.

"I like the softness of the bed, mine is too hard, I slept here last night... It's not like Arthur was using it." he exlpained flashing Merlin a knowing eye. "Do you think she'll be able to find me here?"

"Sure I just need to look in your ear first" He said and pushed his friend to sit on the char again.

"Why my ear?!" Gwain asked at leaned away, looking confused at his friend.

"Uhm...clean ears are very important to the princess. Hygeine y'know?" Merlin made up on the spot with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Oh or course. Shes to beautiful to ever be touched by dirt. I'm wroiting her a poem" Gwaine immediately relaxed and explained, grinning dumbly.

"Mhmmm" Merlin hummed, not really paying attention. He looked itno Gwaine's ear, luckily his magic worked long enough to make a small light to see.

"So far it goes like this: Rachel, thine eyes sparkle like fresh cut diamonds,

Thine skin is effervescent as the moonlight's glow,

Thou singst as summer's breeze through tree fronds

To win thine heart; aquesting I will go. What do you think?" Gwaine asked expectanly.

"I think you've been Love poisoned" MErlin straightened up and Gwaine looked at him in shock.

"How dare you! Rachel is the light of my life and Iw ill throw myself into the Liffey if she turned me down! I'll...I'll foight you!" Gwaine stood in a rage and pointed angrily at MErlin who rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Gwaine you're writing poems. I don't think you actally know what a ryhme is normally!"

"She is my muse! She is is Cassipoiea, the sky I hang my stars upon, she is the eye of the day, and the moonless sky" Gwaine insisted, romancitally.

"Oh my god. Vos dormio" Merlin placed hi h and on Gwaines head and muutered the enchantmentt o send him to sleep.

Gwaine slumped on to the bed, silent for just a momeent before letting out a loud snore. As this struck, Merlin felt a chilly wave ripple through his body, his knees went weak and he sunk on to the bed, softer even than he had expected, to sit next to his unconscious friend. He gasped for air, realising that he would not be able to cure Gwaine.

Leaving Gwine to nap, Merlin trudge along the coridor thoughts running wild in concern for his friend, and for Arthur, his lvoe. He tryed to ignore the little voice that whispered to his doubts, that maybe this princess was the one Arthur was destined to love, and he was just the warm up act. He tried to shake them off and remember the soulbond spell, the golden light: that proved it. But would it have included her? She was very far away, in a different kingdom, why would it have included her if she was also Arthur's mate?

Merlin looked up and saw he had found himself outside a large studden door that had a sign on it showing that it was the libary. He needed to look for a cure for Gwaine that didn't invole accidentally blowing him up with Merlin's inconsistent magic and if he happened to come across a book that mentioned someone having two soulmates it couldn't hurt right?

Hours later, Merlin was propped up on the green velvet covered bed, surrounded by books he'd "borrowed" from the library by hiding them under his jacket after the old librarian had just glared at him when he aske politely if he could take them to read, when Arthur returned back and flopped face down on the bed with a sigh.

"How was it" Merlin said dangerously. He didn't look up from the book he was looking at, even tho he wasn't reading it anymore.

"Urgh" Came Arthur muffled reply and Merlin poked him with his foot.

"Get up your squishing the books" Merlin complained. Arthur raised a head and conveyed his glare with a single eye.

"I feel like I could write a bloody book." He groned. "On reptile."

"Reptiles? You had fun with Rachel, then?" Merlin asked, his worry giving way to amusement.

"Oh, goddess, Merlin, Rachel's nice enough… but… all the reptiles. It's all she cares about! Did youknow that there are six types of snake indigenous to Britain and four lizards and SIXTY-four newts? SIXTY-FOUR. And she has most of them as pets! They all look the same, Merlin, I cannot tell one scaly green newt from another scaly green newt!" he ranted, as he say up and edged his way owards Merlin, finishing with his head buried in the green pillows by Merlin's alluring hip.

"She'd love the dragon," Merlin commented mildky.

"What?" Arthur asked, sitting him up in shock. Merlin looked nonchalent.

"Nothing." He responded, with innocent puppy eyes. Arthur glared at his mate suspiciously.

"Do you think she could be your soulmat?" he asked, bluttering out his fear in a sudden and abrupt burst. Arthur frowned in alarm.

"No!" He yelled and grabbed merlins hands "It's you, it always you" He finished softly and Merlin felt the warmth of his love melt the ice around his cold heart.

"If you're sure" He said with a small smilt.

"What happened with alfred?" the warlock asked him gently, eyes bristling with concern. "Did he agree to help us?" he gazed deparately at the Arthur.

"Not yet." Arthur confirmed. Pausing dramatically before he continuned... "I think he will if I spend more time with Princess Rachel. I think it's a trick. We might need to spend our nights aprat, so we don't incure his wraith." he explained maudlinly.

"Why? It's not a secret that we're soulmates, my love." Merlin protested.

"I know, I know, but for appearances! We knead to make Alfred think there's a chance I could love Racehl" Arthur said. Merlin eyed him suspiciously, like the shoipkeepers use to eye him when he was a theif. He sighed.

"Hey that reminds me- Gwaine slept in your room and got love possioned!" Merlin said. "You cannot sleep there!" he barked. Arhtur rolled a racalsient eye.

"Fiiin, I'll stay here with you. Love POISON?" he enunciated, surprised. Merlin notted.

"Yeah they put it in his ear instead of he drank it. It makes a difference. But i can't cure him with my magic all freaked out like this, we need to get him back to the treehouse, i have supplies there. But Arthur, I thin the love poison was meant for you!" Merlin said despeaartely gripping Arthur's callused blacksmiths hands in his own, tan and firm below his pale and swift, the only link connected them physically. Merlin ould feel his magic rushing to meet him as it always does, wanting to flood Arthur with his love and warmt h until he glows.

"We need to be careful with these people. I don't want them know we know so I'll keep on hanging out with Rachel, and meeting with Alfred to discuss terms. The sooner we can leave the better." Arthur said solemnly gazing into merlins eyes, his eyes earnest. Merlin nodded unable to help himself against his partner's cerulean orbs.

"I want to come with you" He said sulkinly.

"Merlin no!" Athur said with fear in his eyes. "That would be suspicious. We can't let them know we suspect them of threchery" Merlin scowled and looked at their joined hands.

"Fine but promise me you'll be safe" he pouted. Arthur reached up to carress his strident jaw and raise Merlin's face to his ow.

"I would do anything for you" Arthur said and brught their mouths together in a soft kiss.


	21. Chapter 20

Merlin stared out of his bedroom window, his slight form balanced artfully on the ledge, and sighed as he stared down at the scene that was playing out in the courtyard below. His dashing bondmate was currently being engulfed in a lumpet-like hug from an overenthusiastic Rachel. With a "hrumph" of distaste, he turned away from the site and stretched himself in the sun. Merlin hopped down from the windowsell and made his way out of the room silentlty and his mouth set in a frown of resalution.

An hour later Arthur sat by a verdant pond with Rachel. On the mossy grond was sprawled a heavy purple rug, embroidened with the sigal of the House of Northumberia. Arthur sat on the rug, legs stretched out infront of him, watching as Rachel scampered around the pond, looking under stones and talking in a contstant exited static of chatter.

Arthur repressing a sigh, tilted his head towards the sanguine blue sky. He stretched in the sun and called out to the princess.

"Princess! We have a picnic!" he called, gesturing to the picnic basket that sat on the rug by him. Rachel looked up startled like she had nod idea why he was saying that.

"I know Im lookinf for newt babies" She said and then went back too looking. Arthur plastered on a wider fake smile and continued trying.

"Uhm...is this native to northumbria?" he asked, casting his regal gaze around until it fell up a magenta flower like an orchid that popped itself up from a small rocky patch.

"I couldn't tell you. I don't really know about plants so much." Rachel responded distracted, exclaiming in happiness as a tadpole snuck out from behind a pond weed.

"Oh. ...di you know, the bark of that tree can be used to heal wounds?" Arthur asked, wanting desperately to engage the absent minded princess, thinking guiltily of her father's armies.

"No." She said, eyes following the tadoled in the pond. She glanced up, "Oh, no! Not that one. Newts are allergic to it! It kills them!" she looked distressed.

"Oh! uhm...sorry?" Arthur attepted but she had already gone back to the pond.

He sighed and gave up and flopped back on the carpet in dispear. As he gazed att the sky filled canopy he heard a soft padding near his head and a fuzzy ear appeared in his vew.

Arthur carcked open his left blue eye; the little black ear was attached to a little balck cat. It was the color of midnight. Something loosened in Arthur's chest as the creature stumbled towards him, as though it were unused to its furry paws. As it crept towards him, Arthur was about to see a splodge of pure white fir on the cat's flat belly. Despite its lack of grace, the cat had unusally intelligent blue eyes which pearched above cheekbonds and a little pink nose frame by wirey whiskers.

"Arthur!" Called Rachel, excited trill running through her tender voice. Arthur sighed from his place inder the strong oak tree, casting it's brances over the clearing with the pond and providing much needed shade in the sun, and abandoning his meze of cold meat and cheese he stood and stode to wear Rachel was standing by the pondbank, excitement bizzing through her expression. The black cat followrd Arthur, prancing with his little paws high through the soft reedy grass.

"Look at the newt babies!" Rachel gasped. "Aren't they adorable in their littlr flock. These ones must be only around two months old: they're only just passed the tadpole stage!" she gushed in one breath. Arthur hummed possitivley, trying to muster some enthusiasm and thinking longingly of the turky leg he'd just abandoned, or better still Melrin, who was still in the castle. He felt a pang as he thought about him, thinking about how Merlin didn't want him to come, how concerned he was for his safety. He absently the stroked the cat behind the ears and petted it.

"Very interesting. They're quite...cute?" he guessed at Rachel's imporling eyes. There was suddenly a little pain in his ankle and a mewling from below, as the black cat pounced angrily on hims.

"Ow!" Arthur winced and the cat curled around his injuered leg with wide eyes. How could anyone say mad at that?

Rachel looked at the cat with daggers as the cat made his way to the newt babies and gave the closest one a gentle tap with his right forpaw. Arhtur, sensing danger scooped thr cat into his arms, where it nestled and immediately started a rumbling purr that was as deep as Arthur's love for his warlock and reminded Arthur of lightning.

Arthur sighed, ruffling the cat behind his ears and hearded back to his picnic, spending the afternoon fussing the mysterious cat and sneaking him morsels of food. He smiled as he discovered the cat's affliction for roast partridge.

Finally the night began to draw itself in and thr temperature dipped. Rachel's elegant shivers gave Arthur all the excuse he needed to suggest they return to the palace of Northumbria, Rachel ruefully agreeing: regretful to leave her anphiobious friends. As they headed back to the castle, the little cat climbed Arthur up to his shoulder where it perched, nuzzling him in a fuzzy head butt with his head. Arthur chuckles gentle and scritched him again.

"I guess you're mine noe... I hipe Merlin doesn't get too jealous" he whispered to the cat. The cat meowed.

The cat kept his place on Arthurs broad and masculine shoulder as he headed back towards the castle with Princess Rachel.

As the pair entered the gates and made their way through the bustling town the cat began to grow antsy. He mewled and blinked his wide blue eyes, causing Arthur heart to pang in concern. From a pub came loud voices and as two men, pinching eachother burst from the door the cat became spooked and jumped from Arthur's shoulder running and weaving away through the crowd, dodging all the people, lithetuned his atttentions to Pachel and protecting her from the fight taking place and threateneing to overwhelm her.

"Hey! Stop stat!" ARthur placed a hand on each othemans shoulders that were fighting and pulled them apart roughty. They turned to him, angry, but he glared them down.

"Can't you see your lady is present?" The ment turned their attention to Rachel who stood behind him. Rachel rolled her green eyes and placed her hands on her hips, unimpressed as Arthur stood betwixt and betwee her and the brawl.

"There's no need to do that my lord" she said, to Arthur "these are my people, they would not do bring me harm." Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but on seeing the princess the fight stopped immediately and the two drunken lotus stood up and bowed low.

"Your highness it is an honour" said the dirtier of the two gruffly. The other was too starstruck to speak words. Rachel glanced a cross at Arthur and moved her eyebrow in an amused and knowing quirk, a smirk sitting in her rosie cheeks. Arthur blinked a bit embarrassed and with another bow fromthe drunk men they departed, heading back to the castle with a polite bow of goodbye they parted for the night.

As he reeched their room Arthur opened the bedroom door to fine Merlin lying on the double bed panting for breath.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked and Merlin shot up and look at him with wide eyes.

"Uhm, I ran here. From the libary. No point getting out of shape just because we're staying in a castle!" Merlinn said and beamed at his boyfriend, his cheeks pink with excersise. Arthur rose his eyebrow in confusion

"Right..." his soulmate was so weird. But he wouldn't have him any other way.

Uther was sat in a high chair at a long mahogany table picking over the bones of the turkey that had been shot that day, when Ralph walked in. The servant bow low and placed a kiss on Uther's insingia ring.

"My highness, I bring important news, if you'll forgive this instrusion from your evening meal." He said deeply. Uther glowered, but waved for Ralph to continue.

"I have spys, good men, what I trust, placed in all the kingdoms of Albion" he started.

"I am aware of this. Get to the point." Said Uther sternly, the lines around him face deepeing in displeasant. Ralph shuffled, foot to foot to foot.

"Yes, my lord. Well, I have had word from Northumbria that the sorceter whom spelled himself out of Camelot is there." He said. Uther looked interested and stood up from his plate. He swept to the window and gazed out at the dark night's everylasting storm.

"And?" he asked, speaking as if he knew the answer. Ralph swallowed heavily and looked down.

"And, sire. The magician he is with a man who King Aflred believes to be your son: Arthur" he said, fear trembling through his voice, knowing Uther's reaction would be terrifc.

"My son!" Uther bellowed suddenly like a whip, causeing Ralph to flinch and cower as his fast spun around to glare at him with a glower that could shatter glass. "My son is dead!"

"Maybeso" said Ralp "Perhaps he is some poor blacksmith the warlock has enchanted. But we fear they are formenting an army with Alfred's help. They intend to March upon Camelot soon, my lord." He explained.

"Perhaps? Perhaps my son is dead?" Uther asked, scathing. "Perhaps it is just a peasant who means to attack us?" he was fury.

"My good sire...the old man...the Gauis...he knows something. He is in the prison and has told us little so far, but we will make him speak. He knew your son. He would recognise him." Said Ralph revelrndly. Uther's face was stern and grey.

"Find out what he knows. If there is a chance Arthur is allive, he will be separated from this treacheras sorcerer" he spatt "who have ensorcelled him and he shall take his rightful place here. Find him and bring him to me!" he barked his demands, sweeping with his long cloak out of the dinning room as he did so, flanked by his guards as the walnut door clattered shut behind him with a slam.


	22. Chapter 21

The midmorning sun beat down on the Northumbrian town the next day as Arthur stood against by Rachel's side. The sultry heat of the sunshine and the pouting look his warlock boyfriend had given him as he left to meat with the princess after breakfat had conspired together to make him feel uncomfortable and out of place in the fine red tunic he was wearing, which was gilded with gold lace, that said warlock boyfriend had magicked from the air in preparatin for their visit, but hadn't got to fit quite right, because _"Magic is not for wasting on silly things, Arthur!". _Arthur losened the tunic's collar as Rachel smiled at another townsperson proffering her their wares.

Rachel, despite her lizardly obsessions had all the advantages of growing up royal and Arthur found himself hoping to not burn the bridge between them, that led both to her father and also her as the future ruler of this kingdom, when he rejected the woman as his soul mate. It was clear from the morning that she would make a useful and friendly ally once he became ruler of Caelot, and she of Northumbria. Beneath the sheen that she only cared for animals, he could see she was astute, observant and percentpive, and her people loved her.

Arthur sighed in light bordem as Rachel smiled at another stallkeeper and got dragged into a long conversation about a bottle green dress, A-line and corsetted, with a sweetheart neckline and wide flared sleeves that ran the full length of the arn, it was, to Arthur, indestingusable from the one Rachel was already wearing except it was green instead of peacock blue.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rachel asked a disinterested Prince Arthur, who stood staring blandly at the pots of creams and herbal remadies on the store next to them. He blinked and looked at her with a fake smile"it's the same colour as the bottle-nosed grass snake! It'll suit me so well for the ball father wants to throw!"

Arthur grinned politely with a nod and a 'mmhmm' sound. His eyes roamed the markt place, flittering to a small figure peaking his little face out of the gown stall. Arthur's heart lifted at the realisation it was his furry feline friend from the day before. Bending down hie beckoned the cat close and he came willingingly rubbing his face and head against Arthur's strongly blunt fingers.

The cat chiruped at Arthur, tempting him closer and enjoying the attention until the cat suddenly turned and pounced at Rachel's dress hem.

"Mew" meowed the cat, swiding its little black paw at Athur's face as he picked him up from the floor for a cuddle.

A glitter in the corner of his eye; Arthur saw the stall next to them was covered in jewellry. At first he looked at in out of boredom, not interested in the trickets before him, before his eye was caught by a pair of rings - like twins, the same in style but different designed. They were both made of silver and pewtwer metals and shows two dragons twinign together, cast in the metals and looping around one another to hold the ring together. the ended facing the same way, one behind the other, pointing upwards as if to soar into the sky. The dragons eyes were imbedded with precious stones - rubies on one ring, topaz on the other, with gems of the same colour inlaid like scales along their bodies at random.

The rigns called to Arthur, toxically hypnotic, he was overcomb with the imagined image of the ruby ring glitter on Merlin's delicate finger, the blood red a striking contrast ot the pale skin. He fancied that the blue of the topz would compliment his tanned skin prettily too. The cat purred from his shoulder is what Arhtur decided to interpret as an agreement.

"For you and your...friend" Rachel said and Arthur jumped, he didn't realised she was watching him. He felt a blush flame in his face as he stammered.

"I...I mean, my friend - My friends is, well...he's, uhm-" Arthur faltered over his words, Rachel was looking at him with pericing green eyes like she knew exactly what Merlin was, and why else would he be looking at rings for his friend?

"It's okay" Rachel broke into a smile

"It's sweet! Friends are important. Were you looking at those two dragon ones? I think they're lovely, I love dragons, they're just huge lizards!" She pointed at the rings on the shopkeepers stall, her red hair falling over her shoulder, and Arthur thought again maybe she was much more astue than she seemed.

As Arthur purchase the shining rings, the cat's purring increase its volume and Arthur started to plan how he would be able to coax the little fellow home with him to Ealdor. The cat flexed his little paws relaxingly into Arthur's strong should, tail up behind him for balance. Arthur reached to the cat and brought the rings up to his face, as if he were seeking the approval.

"Do you think he'll like them?" Arthur asked and gave the cat a long scratch behind the ear. In response the cat nuzzled at Arthur again, attempting to roll on his back to have his little white belly fussed, he rolled unceremoniously from his peach, falling with faliling paws and legs and a self-pitying mewl and he landed with a jingling crash amongst the jewellery on the stall.

The stall keper glared deeply at the cat as he haughtily stood and glared back, as though his fall were deliberate, and Arthur surpressed his giggles to scoop the creature into the safety of his bisepts.

As the cat settled into a purring snooze, warm against the prince's chest in the November aira that was crisp, Arthur's stomach made its presence known with a loud rumble. He grinned, sheeplishy and embarrassed, at Rachel, who grinned in return, white teeth reflecting in the shining mid-day sunlight. The sun, slung low in the sky, dressed in milky white with clouds, its weak yellow rays cut through the whitness with a gold strength that the sun had no right to so late in the year as it was, casting a glow of light over the town, was shining.

"Follow me," Rachel said beckoning with both her hand and her delicate head and heading off towards a large stall laiden with fruit, bread and passtries. Behind the stall stood a tall woman whom seemed wizened despite her youthful face, her skin the colour of the bark of the oak tree, brown ears dancing with amusement at the sight of the cat.

"Awight, Rachel. You 'ere wiv your bow. I didn't fink I'd evver see the day!" Rachel blushed but smiled nervously.

"Er, Martha, this is Ar-Arthur. He's my...the once and future king" She stuttered in reply. The woman turned her beaming smile to Arthur, who noticed how knowing her eyes were looking.

"Any friends of Rachel is a friend of mine! Help yourself" she gestued broadly to her stale and its stock.

The cat mewed - a black puff of fur, a pillow of darkair on Arthur's shoulder as he plucked a juicy red apple from a stack on the stall of food and opened his mouth wide, crooked teeth on display, in anticipation of biting. Before he was able to get his jaws around the delicacy, the apple was wrenched from his hand and flew into the air and into the mud. Arthur was shocked.

"what on earth?!" he said, confused. Rachel had not noticed, she wa discussing recipes for custard wi Martha, who's brown eyes watched him laughingly.

"I'm so sorry i have no idea what happened" Arthur said to her, flabberghasted.

"At's alright me love, 'ave an eclair!" she said in a cheerful tone not matching a darkness which Arthur couldn't place in her eye as she wafted her hands above her pastries in a gesture inviting Arthur to dig in. He reached for the creamy cake with strwaberrys on top, but the cat scampered down his arm, light on his little paws and swift as a corsing river, he took the little cake in his mouth and dropped it on the muddy gournd. Arthus scowled at him.

"Bad cat!" he said and MArtha chuckled while Rachel cast him an indulgiant eye.

"Lady Martha, I can only appologise. I'll pay of coure" Arthur looked up with a bashful grin and assued the women.

"Oh lawd I ain't been called a lady in year, luv. I like you. 'ave anovver" This time she handed the eclair to Arhtur, rather than ricks the cats mischef. He smiled widely and brought it to his mouth savouring the sweet treat when suddernly, in a puff of smoek it was gone. Arthur blinked once in confusion and then again, noticing as he did that the little cat's once blue eyes, where it sat now purched among the bakeries on the stall, where fading from a glittering gold back to their normal aquamarine colour. Suddenly he recognised it. Merlin had followed them and disguied himself as a cat to disrupt his and Rachel's time together: did he really not trust him?! They needed this allience to protect his peope and Merlin's jealousey was putting everything at risk!

"Shall we return to the castle mi lady?" Arthur said turning to Rachel and grabbing the cat by the scruff of its neck, tucking it firmly under his jacket and ignoring the indignant little squark it made.

Rachel agreed with a smile and They headed but towards the castle as the sun was setting, even though it was early, submitting to the cold November evening as darkness and cold approach driving people back into their homes for the long nights until the mid winter party In December.

As they neared the front of the castle a flash of black caught Arthur's eye and attention. Sitting watching him was the fluffy blued eyed minx of his fealine soul mate. Before the cat had a chance to move he punced, and scooped it into his arms with an aspirated 'ah hah!'.

"You really like that cat" Rachel obversed as Arthur scowled when the cat started squirming violently.

"Yes uhm. He reminds me of a cat I used to have. When I was young" Arthur lied, he couldn't let Rachel know about the cat, or she would tell her father.

She smiled at the blacksmith prince.

"I know how important childhoof pets can be. You should keep him" she said.

"Oh, I intend to" replied Arthur, his voice full of dark promise as the cat squirmed against his side petunantly.

Merlin continued to wiggle and swipe right at Arthur's golden face with his talonlike claws as they went through the front door nad Arthur headed back to his chambers, hands firm on the cat.

"Merlin! Stop it! You're just making things worse for yourself" he hussed to the cat in a whisper as soon as they were alone. The cat answered with a hiss of his own and refused to stop his violent fidgetting. Arthur was glad when he reached their room, and allowed Merlin to leap from his arms and fling himself onto the bed, where he hissed at the prince once more for good measure, before settling hismelf in a curl as Arthur loomed over him and began to bellow: his frustrations finally coming out of him.

"Merlin! Arthur shouted and the cat looked up at him and blinked it's wide blue eyes.

"How could you?! don't you trust me? you know this is importnat...if Alfred doesn't give us his suport we can't stop the Mad King! I'm not spending time with Racehl for fun!" The cat did not reply, just stared at Arthur blankly, and he threw up his hands and began to pace, trying to use up the angry energy in his chest.

"She's not my soulmate, you are! we did the spell...I love you! I can't belive you'd do this Merlin! after all we've been through together! How can you not know that you mean more to me than anything?!"

"This is all very sweet, but I'm over here." Arthur head snapped up at the sound and saw the brgight flash of Merlins eyes fade as he transformed back from a cat into the inky-haired warlock Arthur knew.


	23. Chapter 22

He felt a blush form in his already anger-flushed face: as the cat hadn't been wearing clothes, neither was Merlin.

"You! The cat! You were the cat! you were...you're there! Arthur splutter frantically pointintg between the cat still sprawled on the bed, and Merlin, very naked, sprawled across a chair, one eyebrow raised and smirk spread across his face. Arthur choked a scream of frustration.

"Will you take this seriously! I am mad at you. You didn't trust me! you don't get out of this by being….being...handsome and...naked!" he spluttered, resvolve not cracking.

"It's not you I don't trust it's Rachel and her dad! They poisoned Gwaine because they thought he was you!"

"No, that can't be true" Arthur shook his head "King Alfred would neverdo that...this is too important and...and...will you put some clothes on!" Arthur snapped and Merlin stood angrily and yanked his trousers on over his slim legs.

"I did what I had to to protect you and to look after you! Do you WANT Rachel to be your soulmate?!" He yellded glaring at the blonde man.

"No! of course not! How you could you say that?!" Arthur screamed back, gesticulating.

"How could I! How could you?! 'Ooh Rachel look at this plant, ooh Rachel pay attention to me!'"

"I was just trying to be nice!" shouted Arthur, with his voice, cracking through the air like a whip.

"You were flirting!" acused Merlin, mouth and eyes matched in distaste and hurt.

"I-" They were interrupted by a soft knoct at the chamber door. Merlin went to answer it, and on the other side stood Rachel, dressed in a long lilac gown. He scowled.

"Oh Arthur! Your SOULMATE is here!" He yelled and walked off leaving the door open. Rachel stepped intot he room gently.

"I hope I'm not disturbing..." she said and trailed off looking nervouse and blushing at Merlin's bare chet. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin who was slumped ina chair scowly rudely at the floor.

"Of course not. Whats up my lady?" Arthur asked with a stiff smile.

"I...came to say sorry" Rache looked down and rubbed at her arm nervously. Merlin was intrigued, and Arthur frowned gently.

"For what?" he asked. Rachel pulled up her sleave and turned her arm so he could hee where her soulmark was. But there was nothing there.

"For lying..." She said quitely. Arthur was shocked.

"I knew it!" Merlin yelleed standing up.

"How could you?!" Arthur asked

"M-my dad made me, I d-don't have a soulmate so he thought it it would be you then we'd get m-married and he could rulle Camlot...but he didn't know you were already b-bonded!" Rachel stammered, her cheeks were bright red.

"Why are oyu telling us? Don't you want the los prince to be your soulmate?" Merlin said sacrastically, rolling his eyes.

"No! It's not right and I didn't wantt o lie anymore" She insisted snivlling, tear welling in her eyes as she looked at Merlin willing him to understand - she had no chouce.

"Now what? Your dad will never let us use his armies now!" Arthur sighed and rubbed hi had, ruffling his hair. Rachel looked t him helplessly, while Merlin watched with a scowl on his faace.

"I heard him talking he's going to try and give you a love potion agin" Rachel announced nervously.

"I knew it!" Merlin threw his hands up and turned away. He slumped in hi chair again.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel shouted, tears overflowing from her eyes down her face.

"Rachel, you should go. Thanks for telling us." Arthur said gently and guided her out.

"O-ok...I'm sorry" With the final apology she left Merlin and Arthur's bedroom with tears down her face.

The silence reigned with an iron fist between the soulmates. Merlin looked at Arthur, his blue eyes like pools of sadness you could drown in.

"I told you so." He said eventually.

"Yes. You did." Arthur responded. He sounded miserable and repenantice. "I should have listened to you" he stepped forward and held onto Merlin's hand tightly, pulling him in and speaking in a soft voice. "I don't know what I'm doing, Mlerin-" he started.

"All the more reason to listen to me!" Merlin intertupted with a blaize of irritation.

"I know...I know." Said Arthur in a plaquating voice, his hands both up in calmly surrender. "I...-" he started and then trailed off before starting again while staring deeply and earnestly into Merlin's cerulean spheres.

"I need these people to support me. I am an unknown prince trying to overthrow an entire kingdom Merlin. I need allies. I can't just go around and accuse them of...of...ear poisoning me! It's just not the done thing!" he said.

"But I am wiser than I look!" Merlin said, vexedly. Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "...And act." Merlin finished, put off a little, smiling despite himself. The smile meant Athur knew his mate would forgive him. Eventually. He smiled a bit too.

"I knoe, and I'm sorry. I'll remember that in the future. We're a team; you and I. Against the world" he linked their hands together and brought Merlins hand to his lips, kissing it gentle and reverendly.

"I love you, you know." He said, callucously.

Merlin smiled, a ray of sunshine through rainclouds.

"I love you too." Merlin said.

"And I'm sorry." Arthur finished.

Merlin sighed as deeply as the cavernous ocean seas, blue like his twinkling eyes.

"It's okay I forgive you" he said, staring at his delicates hands fidgetting in his lap, as pale as the porcelain of dolls, and Arthur looke at him with hopeful eyes.

"You do?" He catechized and Merlin looked up, catching his eyes, and Arthur was struck by the deep an serious look in the brunttes eyes.

"Of course. I feel like it's my destiny to...protect you. I have to keep you safe." Merlin expanded, looking at Arthur.

"Merlin..." arthur said softly with the rush of effection that he felt hearing his soulmate speak like that. It took the air from his sails and made his chest ache with something wondeful.

"Whatever happens, it's our destiny to be together" Arthur answered, standing up and winding his tanned fingers around the bones that jutted out of Merlin's hips.

Suddenly Merlin let out a huge yawn.

"Boring you am I?" joked Arhtur's sarcastic eyebrow.

"Being a cat really takes it out of you!" protisted Merlin. "Look at him" he continued, gesturing at the cat that was still curled and slumbering on the pair's bed.

"It's nothing to do with being a cat. It's because you're using your magic when you know it's been destabled." Griped Arthur. Merlin looked contright.

"I'm sorry, but, please, baby, let's not fight anymoer… I love you, you love me, we both protect each other like idiots, let's go to bed." Merlin answered. Arthur grinned saliciously.

"Not like that! To sleep!" Merlin protested with a smile, detangling himself from the prince and walking to the bed to sleep. At the movement the cat stretched spitefully from his curl until he was sprawled across the sheets. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You might need to cuddle close," he said: innocently. Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled as he approached.

"I think I can live with that." He muttered as he too climbed into the bed and then they both went to sleep.

As Arthur slumbered beside him, Merlin sat up in bed, alive to eery creak of wood, every scuff of stone, defensive and protective over Arthur like a guardian angel, enfurling him in sheilding golden wings. Nothing would reach him tonight; suspecting King Alfred was one thing, but to know his betrayal made him too nervous to relax into sleep.

in the dark surrounding them like a velveteen cloak it was eas to look on Arthur's face, lined in moonlight; gilded with silver, and feel deep in his bones the truth of their bond, th e connection that tethered them together through life and deathan dbeyond, to almost ee the ties that bind them shimmering in the dark, coiled around Arthur's salient form. Merlin sighed, softly, and gently brushed the tips of his fingers along the other man's cheekbones and felt the warmth of him; almost sun-warmt, radiating from him like the glowing light of his soul.

In the half-shadowed darkness Arthur's eyes flickered open, eyelashes softly brushing his cheekbone as his eyes met Merlin's, clear blue shards of crystals shining in the dark.

"I didn't meant ow ake you" Merlin whispered quitely.

"You didn't" Arthur replied in his sleep-hewn voice. A smell crinkle appear between his brows "have you slept?" Merlin smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No. It's okay, I'm not tired. You go back to sleep" Merlin went to move his hand away from Arthur's face but the movement was arrested as Arthur's hand came up to grasp his, twinging their fingers together. Arthur gazed at him, his eyes so intense and searching it made a blush rise in his face but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the irises like the night sky outside, navy blue and glittering with stars.

"I love you" Arthur murmered, the honesty in his face almost painful to look upon, Merlin almost felt like his heart was breaking with love. He breathed in a shuddering breath so struck by feeling.

"And I you. No matter what" Arthur looked away then his eyes cast down and long shadows covering his eyes in the dark. Merlin squeezed his hand.

"I mean it Arthur." he said earnestly, trying to embue in his voice all the passion he felt, all the love, the feeling ove never being close enough, that contact was never enough.

"What if I'm not enough" His voice cracked, a quiet break in the darkness, a sound like shattered glass being stepped on or the first sound of a tree about to collapse. The weight of the world weighed hevily on him, in a day he had transformed from being a simple blacksmith, working with his hands in fire and flame and earning his place, to people a lost son; his fathers misery haunting him and hurting people he loved, threatening his love and it was his responsibililty, his duty to fix this and prevent the end of the magical wordl. Merlin reched up and craddled Arthur jaw in his hand, brushing his cheek with his thumb and angling his face.

"Arthur look at me. Blacksmith or prince or even king, it means aught to me. You're mine, my one. The end of my earth and the beggining of my life. You are Arthur." Arthur said nothing, but Merlin could read cleary, in his shining eyes, the reassurance he took from Merlin's love. Here, in the dark, it was easy to drop the protective sheild's they both wore like cloaks, genuflecting the the shadows hiding them from having to see their vunrabilities.

"Go to sleep. I love you." Merlin brushed his lover's hair with his hand, and stroked his head under he heard his brething level off in soft slumber. When the dawn broke, then Merlin would sleep. Untill then...he had a prince to defend.


	24. Chapter 23

"MY lord!" Arthur boomed as he stode into the throne roome, skirted by his men; Merlin was beside him, then Will, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen, and Elyan, behind. Alfred was on he raised satge and looked up, Rachel was there also but at the back, shily standing in the shadowns with her ladies.

"My love!" Gwaine gassped, upon seeing where Rachel stood, and bowed deeply, his kind brown eyes fixed on her green ones, never leaving her as he paid his respect, he smiled besottledly at the sight of her, as his heart and stomach felt as though they switched places and swirmed in his insides. Rachel blushed bright red at his attentions he was giving her. Elyan, who was stood next to Gwaine, rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend in the ribs. They were here for more important matters.

Alfred looked up in surprise at Arthur entrance - he started to smile but stopped when he saw the cold rage in Arythurs eyes and the rumblind thunder in his voice. He was not in love: the love potion hadn't worked again; glowered at Gwaine who was still making cow eyes to the princess and cleared his regal throat.

"Prince Arthur, what can I do for you!" He said cautiously, standing from his chair, arms out in friendship. Arthur stopped stood in front of him and glared.

"I demand an answer. Have i your armies or not?" He said, jaw held high and blue eyes imperious.

"My lord" Alfred said in a slinky tone "these things take time. Many aspects have to be considered. I cannot just give you my allegiance without properly looking into it fist" He said confidently ,sitting back down with a smirk on his face. Merling glowered. Gwaine smiled dopily.

"You are keeping him here under false pretences! You tried to posion him and we have proof!" blarked Merlin, voice speeding through the air like a bullet.

"How dare you accuse me! What proof have you got?" Alfred leaped to his feet, apoplexic with rage, his face burned crimson.

"Him!" Merlin yelled pointing at Gwaine, whom was wiggling his fingers at Rachel in a way he probably thought was flirty.

"Do you darre to claim that that rouge's affection's for my sweet daughter could only come from love poisoning someone with potion in the ear?" Alfred boomed, stepping close to Merlin and towering above him. Merlin smirked calmly.

"I don't remember meantioning it was EAR love poison." He remarked, coolly. There was silence. Arthur snorted into his hand and Merlin watched happily as the blood drained from alfred's face at being caught out. Alfrid bluttered in indignation.

"You will get my armies once you marry my daughter! If Albion is to be untied, my Rachel will be her queen! That is my condition!" Alrfed bellowed his voice filling the echoy chamber loudly. Arthur's face frowned sternly and he opened his mouth, but before he could make his stern reply, he heard the familiar smooth clang of a sword being drawn from a scabbard, the metallic sound out of place in the cold stone hall.

"On guard, you retch! If you want the fair Rachel for your wife, you will have to fight me first! For I cannot stand her and allow my dearhearted belovèd to be ensconced in an unloved and unwanted marriage with this blagard!" Gwaine cried, waving his rapier sharp sword at Arthur through the air with a powerful swish. Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur stood back, he didn't want to fight his friend, and he uderstood he wasn't responsible for his actions - ubt Arthur still didn't want to get hurt. Merlin laid a calming hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"You're not fighting him" Merlin said in a calm and stern voice. Arthur deflated under his calming presence.

"I will unman him as he would unman me by marrying my most darling princess!" screamed Gwaine, lunging for the Prince, but finding himself cut short by the strong grips of both Lancelot and Will.

"You're not fighting him either" Merin said to Gwaine in the same sternly calm tone.

"Och pal, ye cannae fight wi' Arthur" Burred Will.

"Violence is never the answer, my friend" said Lancelot, a whisper of tranquillity in Gwaine's furious ear. In the corner, Merlin noticed how Gwen stared at the scene unfurling in front of her. Gwaine struggled breifly in their arms, then stopped as he gazed lovingly at Rachel on the stage and knelt to the ground.

"Rachel, most beautiful creature of my heart." He said. She smiled nervously. looking more like a grimace.

"...yes?" she asked.

"Rachel, sweet Rachel...

I adore thee though this world may end,

The darkness comes, lit by my firey love,

Which, although it twisteth, shall never bend,

All other things to their destruction draweth,

Sweet Rachel, I shall love thou beyond my last breath,

For within thine love, there can be no death." Recited Gwaine loudly, with a flourished hand.

"That's quite enough of this!" gralled Alfred, standing to his feet once more, cape billowed from his regal shoulders. "Marry my daughter, or I will kill you where you stand!" Alfred drew his sword and levelled it at Arthur's throat, and the guards around the room took out their arms as well, surrounding the group with a circle of steel blade. Arthur's hand inched towards his sword which he had had strapped to his waist every day since Merlin first demanded he borrow them. He saw the other do the same out of the corner of his eye.

"You would die before your sword fell" came a voice from Merlin - but it was not Merlin's voice. He had spoken in the tone of the Ancient Magics that were wound through the land still, even as their vines and tendrils rotted and broke from the force emmitting from Camelot. A mass of power combined within him and a bright light and roaring rush of air swept through the great hall, shatering the tin kings sword in his gartered fingers with a clattering crash and he brought his hands up the sheild him from the bright white glow coming from MErlin.

"I am Emrys, and I will defend the once and future king until the end of the earth. You will submit" He said his voice booming through every fibre of the air, his eyes were blazing a terifying gold. The the light and the wind faded, and as the silence fell upon the hall, only the terrificied breathing of Notherumbria's king could be heard.

"Will you give us your armies?" Merlin asked again, calm and eyes returned to blue.

"Y-yes. I w-will." Say Alfred. All the blood was out of his face, making him powder white, like a ghost, and he stared at Merlin with his eyes bulging, terifyied if the power he had shown.

"P-please, take P-Percival and L-Leon with you. As a gesture of good w-will! I need some t-time to gather my strength, and then we shall ride out to m-meet you in a few days to take on the Mad King. Surely, with your power we could only be successful!" He smiled weakly at Merlin, his eye still glimmering in fear and panic; who glared back at him.

"It's an oath the lands will hold you to" Merlin intoned; voice like gravel, still with the Ancient Magics in it. Arhtur grinned proudly at his soulmate and stepped in, tone calm.

"Thank you, my lord. Your offer is most kind and we accept. We shall take Percial and Leon with us when we return to Ealdor, and trust your troops will follow soon" he said diplomoatically, hands on Merlin's chest, pushing him back from the king, to calm him down.

As Percival and Leon walked to join the small group, Arthu spoke again.

"I sense we have imposed on your kindess long enough, good sir, and we are all keen to return to our homes. We ride at dawn!" he announced, raising his right hand up in triumph.

"See that our horses are readied and we have supplies." Added Merlin, voice as fasley sacerine as tree sap. Arthur glowered at him and held his mate's wrist, worried that Merlin would push too far.

"…As you wish" Alfred conseeded and nodded his head to them. Merlin snorted disrespectfully and swirled out of the room imperialously. Everyone else followed behind as he stormed out. Arthur gave Alfred a quick and polite bow of thanks before following after the warlock.

As the massive throne room doors closed behind hem with a creak and a clatter, Merlin staggered and leaned hard again the wall next to him. Arthur was by his side his seconds supporting his weight.

"Are you ok?" He asked, a concerned moue on his face, but Merlin shook his head.

"I'm fine" He gasped out, but his face was as white as a sheet.

"We need to get you back to the room. Come on." Arthur guestured for the others, who were standing around in concern, go on ahead, while he put Merlin's arm over his shoulder and walked with him down the corridor that twisted stonily away from the throne room and through the bowels of the castle. Merlin halted and he turned to face his bonded.

"Arthur." He smiled lightly, pale face twinkling in the candles, "I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly, it's just..." suddenly and terrifyingly, he crumbled into a heap of collapse where he stood. Arhtur's heart dropped, in a plume of fear.

"Merlin!" he cried, his voice sharking in fear.

"It's nothing…just…..my magic…." Merlin gasped from his porcalin face. Arthur sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that. It helped but…I'd rather you were ok" He scolded Merlin, who smiled at him weakly.

"I'd do anything for you….you know that!" Merlin insisted, sounding stronger than he felt. As he protested, his feet stumbled again and Arthur lurched to hold him tightly in his arms that were muscularly toned.

From the other side, the left, came a more muscular arm, holding onto Merlin with strongth. Arthur looked up surprised into the face of Sir Percival, one of Alfred's knight.

"You look like you could use a helping hand," said Percival, the knight. Arhtur was torn between feeling relieved and distrustful, and as he opened his mouth to thanks him, Sir Leon appeared at his other side, walking in front of them and clearing a path for Merlin. Leon smiled back his kind smile, eyes twinkly as his hair sat ruffled.

"Let us help you, Sire. Merlin looks unwell." He said gently. Arthur sighed in deep resignation.

"Okay, thank you Percival and thank you Leon." He said, voice polite caramel as the four men made their way to the chambers that Merlin and Arthir shared. The others had all headed to their own personal chambers to pack their belongings for the next day's journey, although Arthur had his suspicions that Gwaine would soon be sneaking out to spend the lingering evening hours mooning towards Princess Rachel.

As the two knights dropped the prince and the warlock off at their chamber, Leon bowed deeply.

"Elyan has told us you are good and noble men. We look forward to servicing you in your campaign against Uther. We will help in anyway we can." Said Leon as he and Percival departed to ready themselves to leave. Arthur nodded his head in thanks before bring his inert bondmate to their bed.


	25. Chapter 24

The next day the rose before dawn, and after gathering their belongings, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan, Will, Gen, Lancelot, and their new additions, Percival, and Leon, all met with their horses in the ourtyard as the sun began to rise in the horizon and rain drizzled slowly around them.

Alfred watched them leave under a canpoy, not wanting to suffer Merlin's wrath by being impolite, and Racel watched from a window, ducking out of sight every time Gwaine looked aound for her. Arthur shook his head fondly at his friend: they were headed first to the tree house, where Merlin has potions in supply that could cure Gwaine of his love potion.

Arthur looked worriedly at his lover for the fiftieth time but saw Merlin was looking at his first, ctching him out, his face pallid but with strength in his eyes. Athur blushed and Merlin called "Ride out!" tot the gathred group of friends. They life Northumbria in the rain, heading into the forest.

The gang padded, their horses hooves full of mud, through the unwieldly yellow forest. The leaves had turned into Autumn and lay scattered on the earthy floor; a golden carpet that blanketed the sinister woodlands and dells of the forest. Leon and Percival had already intrigated well into the team, Leon through his surprisingly dark sense of humour and Percival through his gracious alto singing voice that boomed through the woods like a bell.

As they canntered, through the dapled sunlight, they fell unto a natural chat about their steads, which they were riding on. Merlin had been unable to contain his giggles of glee on the relevation that the giant Gypsy shire draft horse Percival road was called Patricia, and his humours chuckles had caught through everyone until Percival's ears blushed red and he'd stammered an explanation about naming her after his childhood sweetheart.

"Okay, then MER-lin" brayed Arthur with a wide smile "tell us the story of how Brambles got his name. I bet it's not a patch on what inspired Shadowdancer here." He bent down to fondle the beatufil fillys mane as he spoke, and she whinnied in appreciation. Ahead of them, Gwen twisted around in the saddle of Cheval, the Frankish horse, and grinned like a lynx.

"He's called Bramble!" her raised eyebrow sequealed in delighted mischief. Next to her even noble and handsome Lanelot was unable to resist a poorly surpressed smirk. He and Will and Gwaine were well acquainted with Merlin's ridiciously named piebald stud, his smokey brown fur and loud neigh were well known amongst the band of outlaws, as was his sweet engery which fitted Merlin like a shoe.

"It's cute! and he's a cutie patootie horse. He just loves blackberries. I had to call him Bramble" Merlin defended loudly scrubing his hand on his proud horses neck, then rolled his eyes and stuck his cheeky tongue out at his boyfriend and friends

"It's a good name for a horse" he protested without malace as the group skirmished onwards.

"This is Cheval- sort for Chevalier. It means horse lord. What about you Lancelot?" Gwen asked lancelot softly, as he rode next to her; tilting her head slightly in query.

"Eligius" he responded with a soft smile at the bay hourse "The patron saint of horses. I like to think he protects them from harm - they don't get into our fights and they don't deserve to come to harm from them"

"That's beautiful," she swooned. Gwaine snorted - horse like - behind her. "It is!" she insisted indignant. "I like it anyways." she finished throwing her soulmate a looking smile which he returned with radiant interest, his wavy locks twirling black and wavy in the sun.

"It's not a patch on my beauty" Gwaine bosted as he storked his palamino stallion.

"Oh we all know about Sixty!" chirped in Will. "Our Lancelot is very honourable. Not like Gwaine - Sixty is how many hearts he's said he's broken!" Will said to Leon, who they had learned has named his horse Dutch.

"How dare you!" Gwaine balked. "Those Sixty have been replaced in my burdened soul by the one, and the only, Rachel whom walks on moonlight and burns my poor vision like moonlight in the dark. She is the divinity and-"

"Yes, we all know about lobely Rachel" interrupted Merlin, both amused and concerned.

"My horses name is Rachel" Gwaine said sulkisly.

Suddenly, there was a noise in the trees. Arthur's eyelids crinkled in concern and the snap of a twig. He raised a hand, lovd in leather, to silence the travelling party. He glanced across at Merlin, his eyes speaking a thousand words silently. Merlin grimaced back and nodded, grimly. He saw a movement between the trees - around them: bandits.

Gwen let an audible gasp from her mouth and Lance whispered to her. "Fear not. I shall let no harm befall you. His dark ernest eyes glittered the reflection of the bandit's gleaming swords.

Elyan pulled his horse Firnenzy - named for the heroic horse of the legend - around to protect his sister also.

"You have my sword too, sis!" He reassured his sister. Gwen rolled her ees and glared at her brother.

"I'm your sister! Doofus!" She exclaimed. "You don't need to protect me. I taught you how to fight, or did you not tell your cool new friends that?" she joked gesturing at Leon and Percival, who were also pulling out swords.

Elyan opened his mouth to argue, but Gwaine's lilting accent cut in, bringing reason back.

"Guys! Bandits! Argue later maybe?" He suggested.

"Right." Gwen nodded firmly and swung her blade widely as the bandits emerged suddenly from the trees aroung them with a cry.

The bands fell on them in a melee. They were dressed in roughly torn black clothes, the black outfit of King Uther's royal guard of Camelot. Whether the men were soldiers whom had turned against there king or they had stolen their grab from a possee of Uther's men Merlin could not tell. But one thing was clear. These men were dangers.

The leader stood a head taller than Merlin - almost reaching Percival's height, but a bit shorter, with a scar that jagged its way down his cheek, framing one of his grey eyes that gleamed like cold steel. Merlin glanced across at Arthur, a flicker of fear for his soulmate skittering through his shoulders, but then a bandit was on his, a blood curdling scream jolting him intot he moment, and he swung his sword down to meet his with a crash that jarred his arm. All around him his friedns were battling for their live, the sounds of steel ringing out through the woods.

Will bounded forward broadly, swinging his pointed sword in a fierce arc towards the face of tha oncoming foes. They clashed together, a flashy cacophony of sound antil Will's blade found home and speared the bandit in the heart.

Beside him, Percival fought like a bear, muscles buldging and rippling in the wind and he lifted a blond outlow brandishing a sword off of his feet, as though he weighed less than a bunch of feathers, and threw him so he soared through the autumn air into the trunk of a tree; which knocked him unconcious.

Arthur swung his blade and the thug fell to the ground dead: he looked around him and saw, amost in slow motion, all his friends, fighting, Gwen bravely holding her own as she hit men with her sword, Merlin darting and stabbing with his preferred little daggers, Lancelot, despite his morals, protecting Elyan as th fought off their attackers back to back.

"Arthur look out!" he heard a voice cry and spun around; sword at the ready, but almost too late. He was face to face with a man with a blood splattered face, a dirty blade just inches from him, when out of nowhere Leon intervened and with a slash cut the bandit down. Around them the fighting died down witht the thugs either running away into the woods of lying on the ground around them.

"Thank you, My friend" Arthur saif smiling at the curly haired man in the breif respite. He turned his eyes into Merlin who was running towards him, eyes fixed on him and panic written on his face, as though he didn't realise the Arthur danger was in had passed.

"Arthur!" Merlin called running blindily towards his partner, paying no attention to the battle danger all around that raged like lightning in his desperation to get to Arthur. He was blind to the danger.

As he ran, Arthur saw movemnet behind him and, from the corner of his eye, a flish of metal.

"Merlin! Nooooooooooooooo!" cried Arthur as he saw the giant leader swing his massive sword at the socerer's head. Just then, Percival swooped in pulling Merlin behind his bulk and blocking the deadly blow with his braod shield before dealing a killing stroke of his own onto the head of the attacker.

Arthur pulled Merlin closed, half sobbing from his eyes in fear. He ran his desperate hands over Merlin's face and cheekbones: kissing them wildly.

"I'm okay baby" muttered Merlin reassuringly and raising his eyes to stare into Arthur's worried ocean blue ones.

"I know I know I was scared" Arthur replied breathly, mouth flitting into a small smile of relief.

"Well that was exciting!" Will called swirling his sword though the air and jabbing it in like a shadowboxer.

"Is everyone okay?" Gwen asked looking around the group. They were all exhausted and a bit dirty with the dust of the fight but noone was hurt worse than a bruise.

"My wound cannot be seen by the human eye; for it is mine heart and soul which has been torn-" Gwaine began, clutching his hand in a first to his chest over his heart.

"Gwaine!" everyone cried in unison and Gwaine scowled around at them at being cut off. Merlin and Arthur shared a grin as Arthur liked his hand into his and he pulled him to his feet.

"We need to get going if we'r going to cure him!" Merlin grumbled with a gesture, and everyone nodded and mounted there respectable horses.

"Cure who?" Gwaine asked around "Noone was injured"

"Don't you worry about it, just tell us about Princess Rachel" chimed in Lancelot, in his reassuring voice. Gwaine launched into a long monologe about her beauty as the pair fell to the back of the pack of travellers.

"Where are we going?" Leon asked pulling his horse, Dutch, alongside Shadowdancer and Brambles, and sharing a quizzically look with Percival, who shrugged.

"You'll see" replied Will with a smirk and giddied Vixen on.


	26. Chapter 25

The group rode steadly for three long days, chattering idly as the days shortend. After evenings of ballards, the group had tired of Gwaine's rhaspdoy's over Rachel and were all keen to get to the tree house where Merlin could reverse the spell in pece.

Finally, they reared their horses to an ancient oak tree that was as giant as was it old and whizen. Leon and Percial looked confused, at each other.

"We're home!" Merlin exclimed smiling happily as he hopped off Brambles and stretched his back.

"Finally!" Will chipped in, bounding down from Vixen, his russet gelding pony.

"I Though we'd never get here! The sight of home is almost as fair as my beloved Rachel" Smiled Gwaine, pouncing off the newly renbamed horse Rachel too.

"It's good to be back." smiled Lancelot calmly, talking his reigns smiling at Gwen.

"Where are we?" Percival asked gently as Arthur and Merlin pulled them all to the stop in a clearing. Around him everyone exchanged glances smirking.

"Just watch!" Lancelot interred and nodded towards Merlin in the front.

"Ummmm...fellows, this is a tree." Stated Loen, confused eye flicking across the faces of his comrades, unsure if this was a joke, he glanced at Percy, whom was doing the same.

"Unless your house is invisible" joked Percival an uncertain smile on his smooth handsome face as he looked at them.

Merlin smirked wider that the craggy cavans that split the lands of Moss-Y-Lodhr, amusment twinkling in his eyes.

"One moment gentlemen!" said Will finger raised high in miscivious delight. And walking behind the tree, he scampered up it agilely, like a subtle meerkat..

"Look up" whispered Merlin once his friend had reached the oak's bows.

Leon and Percival turned their heads to look in the direction that Merlin was pointing, raising there eyes upwatds to the tree canopy above.

They collectively gasped.

"That's..." started Leon, his voice trailing off in awe.

"That's incredible." Percival finished for his assosciate. He grinned. "I was starting to think all this talk about your magic was just that: talk, but this...this is amazing!" Everyone stared at the usually quiet knight, unsure if they had ever heard him speak so much at once or so excitedly.

"Glad you like it" Merlin grinned, as he caught the rope ladder that Will had kicked down to them in his left hand.

"Follow us," Arthur invited, before climbing the ladder, enjoying the view as he trailed his warlock up.

Merlin set to work straight away gathering his required things for curing Gwaine, while the man in question sat patiently on a bench kicking his feet and continuting to talk about how much he loved the fair princess Rachel.

"Did you know she makes special conservation efforts to protect amphibious wilflife?" He asked Merlin, smiling blankly. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"What's that?" Gwean asked of the small object on Merlin's hand: a bezore.

"It's a bezore. It'll help" Merlin supplied and turn to Gwaine with a grin on his face.

"Eat this" Merlin did, his tone humouring, and gave Gwaine the cure he had put together. Gwaine staired at the small white parcel that Merlin handed him. It sat in his hand, small and hard, a chalky lump of gross that emited an acid like stentch and burned in his palm.

"I am not eating that." He said disgustedly, and Merlin looked at him with calculation in his eyes.

"That's a shame, I'll have to tell rachel." He finally said casually and turned to tidy up his work bench.

"Rachel? Tell Rachel what?!" Gwaine expressed eagerly.

"Oh, she said you had to prove your love by eating a bezore, but if you don't want to I'll just have to tell her." Merlin said insusciantly in a nonchallent tone. In a flash Gwaine had sallowed the bezore, pulling a face as it slimed down his throut. Merlin watched his friend anxiously - he had follwed the instructions to create the antidote, but without being able to rely on his magic he felt like he may not be able to cure his friend.

Gwaine blinked. He frowned. He looked at Merlin in confusion in puzzlement. Moments ticked passed as everybody watched Gwaine, waiting for his reaction.

Nothing happen.

"Uhm, Merlin, love..." Arthur started in a concerns tone. He was worried about the Irish outlaw but was also worried about hurting his sorcerer's feelings if he had failed at curing Gwaie.

Suddenly, Gwaine's whole body was racked with a shudder that ran from his toes up his spine and to the tips of his wavy dark hair, he choked out a strangled cough and swiung forward, gasing at Merlin with widen eyes eyes. Everybody gasped and crowed around him as he fell to the floor still shaking.

"He's having a seazure!" gasped Elyan, shocke.

"Put something soft under his head and stand back!" instructed Gwen, glaring at the men to make sure that everyone did. Lancelot went and got a pillow and put it beneat his friend.

"Uhm, Merlin.." Arthur started again.

"It's fine!" Merlin assured them. "It's what's supposed to happen!" He held up the book the recipe came form and frowned.

"He might be growing a tail tho. I'll check" he said paging through the book to the pages on bezores, a small frown creasing his forhead.

"Merlin!" Will wail in distress.

"No it's fine look. This is what's meant to happen." Merlin said again, showing Will the page. "This should stop...now!" He pointed his finger at him.

Gwaine's fit stopped.

"See? I know what I'm dong!" Merlin said, voice full of waverly confidence as he shared a relieved look with Arthur and let out oa breath of fresh air.

"I knew you could do it" Arthur said softly to Merlin and took his hands in his. There air between them crackled lightning blue sparks as Mrlin's magic reacted dangerously. It was electric.

"Uuuuuh, guys. Gwaine's coming around" said Will, tone questioning, as Gwain began to awaken from his hit in the floor.

"I knew you could do it" Arthur said softly to Merlin and took his hands in his. There air between them crackled lightning blue sparks as Mrlin's magic reacted dangerously. It was electric.

"Uuuuuh, guys. Gwaine's coming around" said Will, tone questioning, as Gwain began to awaken from his fit in the floor.

"Argh...what happened? Where am I!?" He questioned as he sat up, one hand holding onto his head. Merlin squatted next to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"You've been under the affects of a love potion - I gave you the cure. How do you feel?" Merlin probed him.

"Like I've been drowned in a barrel o' Jameson Wishkey" Gwaine groade

"We rest here tonight, and move on at first loght" Atlrthur said to the group as Meelin and Will helped Gwaine to his feet.

"Leon and Pwrcival, you need to pick a bedroom!" The two knights gasped at Arthur who beamed brightly at then with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"How big is this place?!" Leon astounded.

"Its bigger in the inside" Merlin called back with a smirk, Gwaines arm over his shoulders as he helped him to his room, as he was still untable on his legs.

Everyone settled in their rooms, and then returned to the main room which had Merlin's pride and joy: the round table. Arthur stood nobly, he glanced a look at Merlin, and fulped to swallow his fears. He knew in his spirit that the time had come for him to take up the princely mantle he was born to hold, to lead men, to recplaim the kingdom and free it fromthe evil rule of his father. Merlin smiled back at him eyes as warm and ressuring as always. Arhtur was glad the other man was stood by his side.

"Here, come and join me" he said with his voice sounding more certain than he felt as he stood by the table Merlin had savaged from an ancient ruin of a castle and spelled to the teehrouse.

He cleared his throat.

"This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A Round table afforded no one man, more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. With out each of you, we would not be here." Arthur laid a reverend hand on the gritten stone. Merlin smiled, Lancelot and Elyan looked solemn as they all took seatsa round the table. Merlin next to Arthur, then will, and Gwaine, who had recovered quickly, though he seemed subdued. Gwen sat next to him, helped to her seat with a warm smile by Lancelot, who sat next to her brother. Leon and Percival took seats next to each other on Arthur's other sie. Arthur stood and observed them all.

"My kingdom has languished in my father's evil prison for too long. A prison of his own hatred for the magic that illuminates our world. Soon...I make my bid to rescue it. Are there any around this table who will join me?" He asked, looking around the table at the men and Gwen.

Lancelot pushed his chair back and stood.

"You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life: to fight with honour, for justice, freedom, and all that's good." He said, Gwem looked at him adoration dancing in her dark eyes and a dreamy expression on her face. "I believe in the world that you will build." Lancelot carried on speaking, ernestly.

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me Arthur." Elyan said, and stood too. "It is now my turn to re-pay you. Brother" He finished with a grin that Arthur felt like he had not seen since their shared childhood, long before Elyan's wayward days.

"I have fought alongside many leaders many times." Leon anounnced and pushed his chair back to stnad beside the lost prine. "There is noone that I would rather die for." He finished.

Gwaine sighened and rolled his eyes dramatically before smirking.

"I think we've no chance". Everyone looked at Gwaine with glared. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world." He stood. Arthur sporfled a laugh and the tension in the room boke. Merlin and Gwaine shared a small smile.

Percival stood.

"Your enemies are my enemies" he said - standing - simply. Merlin smiled again, Lancelot smiled around the room at everyone and the warm company, ending with a look down at Gwen, who laced her hand into his. She stood.

"You know the answer." She said, looking at Lancelot. Everyone knew it was him she fought for, as much as her adopted little brother. "I still prefer the name Dirk though. I did choose it" She smiled.

Silence fell. Arthur looked at the warlock sat casually in the chair by his side.

"Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin looked up as though he hadn't been paying attention.

"Hmmm..." He pretended to think things over. Finally he answered.

"No, I don't really fancy it." He said and put his hands behind his head with a smirk on his face. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes with a glare.

"You don't have a choice, Merlin." He said, feigning annoyance.

"Okay" He stood. The warlock nodded and looked at Arthur with love and a smile.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me, In camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that the king won't approve of." He said, uncaring if his father, whom was a mad and evil dictato, would approve of what he was about to do.

He raised the sword the he had made for himself, the one that Merlin had attempted to steal all those months ago and always brought with it a fond flickering of revelection when Arthur looked at it.

"Kneal" he commanded gently as everyone stood before him. Everyone knelt, Merlin with a waggle of his eyebrow. One by one Arthur knighted each of them, hitting them on each shoulder with the dull side of the blade.

"Arise Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Will, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Leon, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise Lady Gwean, Knight of Camelot." He said solemly in a deep tone as he did so. He skipped Merlin, simply pulling him to his feet with a gentle glare.

Gwaine grinned at his title. And Will scoffed.

"If only me mam could see me now. Knight of Camelot. She'd never believe it." He said proudly. Arhtur smiled indulgently

"Now, when you fight, you can stand proud, knowing you are members of the most noble army the world, has ever known." He said, regaining his Kingly air. They all raised their swords and cheered commaradally.

Merlin looked around the room, insides squirming with joy and excitement. He was so proud of his friends and the man that Arthur had become. The furture King of Camelot. He stepped in close to his soulmate, putting their hands together and whispered in ear, breath tickling Arhtur's neck.

"Knew you'd be great at it." He whispered, with a smile. Arthur looked at him, beryl eyes full to the brim with adoration.

"You did. Thank you." He said quietly and brought their mouth's together in a gentle kiss.


	27. Chapter 26

Whilen the planning of how to take back Camelot commenced, everyone having ideas and talking at once, Merlin glanced over and noticed Gwaine wasn't his usual self. Instead he sat sasly and gazed from the window into the dark and windy night that flew bitterly through forest.

He frowned: maybe the cure hdn't worked and not all of the love potion had worn off, or if it was a meloncolic side affects of the cure. Merlin stood from the table and sat next to his friend, catching his eye with a gentle smiel.

"It's for the best" he mumrured, as though reading Gwaine's thought. The outlaw pulled his eyes from the wailign trees outside and looked deeply at the wizard. For a moment he said nothing; sat in thought and Merlin almost beliebed he would not answer him.

"I know that. I do." Gwaine spoke eventually. His jaw wavered. "It's just..." His speak trailed into a silence as stony as a grave. Merlin gestured for him to continue with his hand as Gwaine ran his fingers along the soft leather cuff that he always wore that covereed the part of his arm wher his soulmate's name was.

"It was nice to feel love like that. Even if it wasn't real. Even if for a little while...I could...pretend." he said, hzael eyes reflecting the candle light with sadness.

"You'll find your soul mate oneday. It just takes time." Merlin said. Gwaine sighed deeply, almost like a sob.

"No-" he started.

"Look!" Merlin said, in loud desperation, grasping his fiend's forarm desperately "I found Arthur and he was meant to be dead! Whatever it is, there is always hope! Always." he insisted.

"Yeah, you've found him though!" barked Gwaine, suddenly standing up and drawing all the attention in the room to himself, but he did not seem to notice, or to care.

"You've all found your solemates so easily, whether in Ealdor" he gestured to Will, who had done that "or Northumbria." he pointed to Leon and Percival who had regailed them with stories of the wives they left behind "or here..." he said looking at Meerlin and Arthur, and Lancelot and Guninvere.

"And it was so easy for you, you just meet and you know, deep in your heart and soul, that it's the right person for you. There's not many Lancelot's or Will's or freaking Elyan's around right? So boom of course it's the right one. Do you know how common a name Gwaine is?" he asked, looking at everyone with frantic eyes as his voice rised with every word he spoke.

A mumer ran around the table.

"He's right." said Elyan eventually "I went to school with three Gwaines"

"And then there's the baker in Ealdor." Put out Gwen helpfully.

"I know of a couple of innkeepers by that name in Northumbria" said Perical, almost embarassed.

"See?!" screamed Gwaine "And I meet my ladies - or gents - and I tell them my name and then I get to see the hope spark in their eyes and I know! I know I'm going to break their heart a little because I'm not their Gwaine. Anyways it doesn't matter" He muttered, looking down with a wave of his hand.

"But one day, to someone, you will be their Gwaine" Merlin insited.

"I already have been!" Gwaine revealed. There was a gasp. Everyone was quiet. He paused, running his hand in his hair and sighed when he spoke again.

"When I was growing up in Cork, I met her and she was...she was radiant. The sun had nothing on her, and she spoke like wind chimes." he smiled sadly at the memory "And I had her name and she had mine and I thought..." he tailed off again, staring into the middles distance with a small smile, as if he was staring into the past and seeing her beautiful face. But a cloud cast across his face, his eyes darkened, and misery entered his eyes again.

"And then, then she met my brother, Gareth. And that was it. She had both our names and he was the whole world to her, eclipsing me. My own soul mate looked me over and found me wanting. And found someone else." he finished sadly and sat back down, taking a long drink of mead from his beaker.

"And now there's noone I could love like that again. But Rachel... she made me feel that way. And now that's gone too." he finished sadly with another drink. Merlin's heart ached for him. There was no words to say to ease the hurt.

Arthur woke in the dead of the night to a ringing alarm. MErlin sat up suddenly next to him, his shirtless skin lunimous in the moonlight and a look of panice on his face.

"The wards!" at that Merlin and Artur jumped out of bed. Pulling open the door ot their room they met Gwen Lancelot, and Will, running towards them, and Elyan and Gwaine from the other end of the corridor.

"What is it?!" Gwen asked.

"It's the wards, someone is outside. We need to get our weapons and go find out who it is." Gwen nodded and they all took off to the main room. Leon and Percival's door opened as they ran past.

"What's going on?" Leon askd, sleep ruffled.

"Invaders, come on!" Will cried with a gleeful smile as he ran past. They colelcted their swords, with Gwaine and Will opting for bows and arrows to provide distance cover. Merlin held a finger to him lips and everyone nodded - they would stay silent to hide their prences. Silently they all climbed like shadows down the rope lader, spreadng out around the clearing at the base of the tree.

Silently they waiter. Arthur could feel his heartbeat thudding in his chest and feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, his breath sounded too loud in the darkness. Then there was a shuffle, a figure moving in the clearing, and with a quite 'shhh' sound Merlin was there silently, his blade at the strangers neck.

"Who are you and what do you want." Merlin's voice came sternly. The figure froze: a statue.

"I am an old man and I have travelled far. Kill me or do not, for I have no home to which I can return to." He spoke reignedly, and coughed as though in deep pain, and as he did so Merlin's b;ade lowered, as recognition dawned on his face.

"Gais?!" He ejacted and the stranger turn around with a stagger. In the moonlight Merlin could see his familiar face, his white hair thought covered in dirt made him unmistakeable.

"Merlin my boy!" His face broke into a glad smile, relief taking over his features, and Merlin pulled him into a fiecre hug with a little "ooof."

"We need to get you inside" MErlin said looking Gaius over in concern - he looked hungry and tired, and dirt clung in his hair and face.

"Who'se we?" Gaius questioned, his curiousity peaking through him.

"Oh….guys you can come out now!" Merlin called, and everyone emerged from their places in the shadows in a gracefil and fluid motion like the waters of a stream emerging from between the trees, weapons lowered. Arthur approached with a smile on his face, his sword glingint in the moon light.

"It's good to see you again, Gaius" He said and squeezed a gentle hand on Gaius's shoulder.

"Gaius, you remember Arthur. And this is Gwen and her brother Elyan, his family. Lancelot, Gwen's partnet, Will and Gwaine, my good friends, and Leon and Percival, knights errant" erlin introduced everyone, and they waved as he indicated to them.

"Everyone, this is Gaius. He helped us in Camelot. He's a friend" Merlin announced firmly.

With the help of Lancelot and Percival, Gaius clambered up the ladder and Gwen drew him a bath while Elyan found some food in the kitchen. The sky was beginning to lighted with the first light of dawn as they ll sat again arund the round table, this time with Gaius, now much more comfortable as he was clean and warm. Merlon basked for a moment in the peace. Aside from his mother, everyone he cared for sat around the table, together, united to build a better future for teh poor of Camelot. Merlin's heart fluttered in excitment; a butterfly nervous before its release from the bell jar into the wide free meadow.

"So tell us, how did ye come to be here?" Will asked, cautious of the stranger in their midst. He knew from Merlin and Arthur's story that this man came from Camelot - who's to say he wasn't a spy?

Gaius took a long drink and looked at his mug of wamred milk and nutmeg, eyes watery and sad.

"When the two of you left, Ralph and Uther's men beat me with large batons until I was within an inch of losing my live. While I stayed there sick and injured in a cell I heard them speak - Ralph badgered Uther to burn me, for heresey and aiding your magic, but the king wouldn't. I was the only physician left in Camelot, their herbs are thought too close to magic and there have been dark times." he explained.

"I was in the cells for a long time, many days and nights - the time bled into one long period without a view of the sun and meals were rare...I don't know how long I was held there as I healed. And then, three nights ago, a portal opened by my bunk and so, my boy, I stepped through. It brought me to dark woodlands. I am an old man, but I lived rough enough in my youth, I made camp, caught some hairs and travelled until I found humanity. Or rather, until you found me..." he finished with a slighty chuckle, looking at theh friendly and warm faces that sat arount him at the table.

"And I'm glas we did" Merlin said with a grin. "Take a day to rest, I know it's not much but we have to get to Ealdor. We'll explain on the way what's happened since we saw you Camelot" His face solemnified at that and Gaius nodded.


	28. Chapter 27

Overmorrow they departed for Merlin's native soil, bags packed and heart's heavy with tht knowledge of what they would be asking of the people there – normal people, villagers and farmers, who would not ever have expected a war to involve them. Arthur comforted himself witht the knowledge that they would at least be safe from harm as long as he and the Northumbrian army heald the element of surprise.

Gaius rode with them, heartened by the rest even if only for a day, and excited to see his old friend in Merlin's mother, Hunith. As the day wore on Ealdor came into view between the trees - wood and stone buildings flittering between the remaining yelow leaves of early winter trees until they could see the people there as well, farmers mowing and planting there fields and people doing shores and chatting with old friends.

Arthur took a moment to pause and look over the scene. Change was coming to Eador, a big change. He regretted what he was asking of these people. He felt a presense next to him; as everyone else roe on Merlin stopped next to him and laid a hand on his arm, storking his hand down until it reached Merlin's and they held each other, squeezling breif reassurance.

"Are you kay?" he asked, a small puzzled smile on his face. Arthur could help the answering warm smile, as the clouds parted and a weak winter sun lit on his face an filled him with a warmth and hope for the fututre.

"Yes" he answered truthefully "Yes, I'm good" he smiled beautifically and Arthur felt his heart flip over his chest. He smiled back.

"Then I'll race you!" Merlin said with a wide grin splitting his face as he kicked his horse on kicking up a flurry of leaves behind him.

"Oi!" Arthur cried laughing and followed him, thundering down the path behind him, their laughs mingling together in the chill air, Shadwodancer's black hooves pouncing on the muddy soil as she trailed Brambles's dour bown ones.

They giggled and laughed into the village, villagers giving them bemusied looks and they laughed, untill with a triumphant shout Merlin pulled his horse up next to his mother's house. He leapt from his horse and had only travelled a few steps forwards, when Hunith appeared around the corner, looking pale and tired but the light of motherhood danced in her eyes and her wide and brilliant smile cut across her tired features in a way that reminded Arthur of his Merlin, and realise it was true that the apple does not fall far of the tree.

"Merlin!" she cried. Merlin swung himself into her arms and hugged his mother close.

"I've missed you, darling child." his mother said. Sobbing a little and looking at Merlin's face.

"I've missed you to, Mum." said Merlin, unwrapping his arms form around her, his voice cracking on his last word. He could tell throught the appreance that life was more difficult in Ealdor, as winter approached the villagers always took more care to store food and ration, but aroubd the village everyhing appeared just a little more grey and brown than usual.

"We have to help them, Arthur," said Merlin, with a wiry arm around his mothers shoulder and a small frown marring his forehead as his sharp eyes critically surveyed the schene.

"Arthur?" his mother questioned, with a knowing smirk, "Not Dirk?"

Merlin gasped.

"You knew!" he gasped.

Hunith giggled.

"Not until I saw you together. Arthur, you look so much like your mother" she smiled, lying a hand on her son in laws cheek as heat came over it and the redness of his blood filled his cheeks.

"There's someone you have to meet!" Merlin exclaimed. Gesturing at Gwaine arrived on Rachel the horse, Gaius sitting behind him, he helped the old man off the mount and smiled at his mother. She gasped, voiceless in her shock and joy.

"Oh my Gaius!" she said eventually joyfully, in shock. She smiled and the two old friends hugged closely.

"It's been too many years, Hunith my dear" said Gaius warmly.

"Mum you remember everyone" Merlin said indicating to his friends as they all dismounted.

"Of course it's lovelt osee everyone again" She said, smiling a smoothing her apron.

"And this is Leon and Percival" He indecated to their new compatrots. Both knights bobbed a bow to her and offered her a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you" Leon said friendly.

"We thank you for your hospitality" Perivale said in his soft voice that contrasted with his massive frame.

"Any friend of Merlin's is a friend of mine" She said welcomingly "We wil find you all a place to stay"

"Mum is everythign okay? The village seems..." Merlin asked concerned, guesturing around to the empty garden's.

"No I'm afraid not. Janice used to keep the vegetabe beds warm to produce more food but she's not been able to this year. And Mark's the same he used to help with the watering but they've both had a hard time doing magic recently so we're bit stretched this year. Rations have started early" She smiled ruefully; Ealdor may not have had much, but the villagers all took care of each other and they knew that by pulling together they would see out of the catastophe of winter.

"Oh mum...we have something to tell you. We need to tell everyone. Can you cll a village meeting?" Merlin asked, tense line around his sparkling eye.

"Of course hun, what is it?" concern laced through her voice in a way that reminded him of scraped knees of childhood that he got after Will and he dragged eachother into hairbraned schemes.

"It's best we get everyone together, Hunith" Arthur sait gently, placing a hand on her arm. Her face was firm despite the worried in her eyes as she nodded and patted his hand.

"Of course." she nodded, resigned. "I'll ring the bell. I'm just so glad to see you all agin, Merlin...Gaius." she held his hand for a brief squeeze and then made her way to the village hall.

Lightning cracked through the greystone sky that was mottled with clouds, grey against the sky. Uther stood at his window surveying the rain that lashed the window with his back on Ralph who was prostated on the ground, snivelling in shame.

"What do you mean gone!? He's an old man!? How can he be gone from my dungeon?!" He screamed, voice ringing through the chamber and echoing like the bellow of a bell.

"I'm sorry sire. We'll find him. I have my best men on it." He said, weak and voice trembling. He gestured to two soldiers who stood by his side.

"Your best men were guarding him? This is what I think oif your best men!" cackled Uther, pulling the sword that sat by his side in his scabbard and running the shorter of the two guards through. He collapsed like a puppet with cut strings in a coughing pile of blood, which pooled repugnant on the floor.

"Get better men." Uther snarled.

"Of course my Lord," said Ralph, bowing a deep and respectful bow. Uther stormed, like the weather, to his thrown and sat down.

"Is there any good news?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Ye, your highness. I have word of where the warlock Merlin and his… um, partner are." Ralph said in distaste.

"Oh?" Uther's brow raise.

"There is a village, my lege" Ralph started "called Ealdor…."

The gang folloed behind hunith as the bell rang out across the windy landscape of the village. Arthur and Merlin linked hands to support each other, mirroring the way Gwen and Lancelot were walking, heads together conspirationally.

"What are they up to?" Arhtur asked, leaning in and nodding at the coupe before them.

"No idea". Merlin smiled "Probably just enjoying being home and together."

"Was that a hint?" Arthur asked, brow clocked in challenge. Merlin smiled adoringly.

"Whereever you are is home to me" he said, kissing Arthur as thoroughly as time allowed as they stood by the doors to the village hall and the waiting villagers. Looking into each others eyes- blue on blue- they shared a secret smile and swung the whitewashed pine doors open and headed in.

Arthur stood next to his partner at the front of the hall as the villagers filed in, benches being sat on by the older residents and some pregnant womemn or familys, everyone else stood around looking curious but confused as the hall filled up.

With every person wh came in Arthur saw them and the sense of dread and the weight of his responsibilty around his neck increased by their weight, another human, another life he was responsible for until he felt he was chocking on the lives of a whole village.

"Everyone, thank you for being here today" Hunith called across the hall, to get everyone's attention. "My son and his partner have been away in Northumbria, and they have important news to share with us all." She looked at Arthur with an encouraging smile. MErlin squeezed his hand once tightly, and with a deap preath Arthur stepped forward to address the gathered crowd.

"People of Eadlor" he spake "you know me well as Dirk Wood, your blacksmith. I was given that name by my father, Tom Smith, and he rase me as his own, alongside Gwen and Elyan. I have dined with you, laughed with you, suppered with you, cried and celebrated with you. But, my people, I have soemthing I must tell you, dear people - dear father" he looked to Tom.

"I.. I.. My name is not Dirk Wood." There was a gasp. "In thelast few months I have learned much more about who I am, and where I come from. I am Arthur Pendragon: Prince of Camelot and heir to ther throne." a gasp littered aroundt he room, and a small hubbub started out.

"You all know what hat means: I am the son of the Mad King, and I am supposed to be dead. But I stand here before you now. I was rescued as a babe in the woods, by my family, who, as you know adopted me, but before that I was a shy baby prince kidnapped by the Druids. Taken from King Uther, as he raged his war on the land's magic, and my soulmate: Merlin." Melin smiled shyly and gave a small wave.

"Hello everyone." he said.

"We already know Merlin and his magic!" Came a cry from Gwaine, the baker. A muttering murmer ran through the audience.

Arthur held his hands up to silence them.

"King Uther has committed a great wrong against magic. He has eliminated it from the lands. It is gone. Merlin is our only thether and his link to it has weaken and weakens every day. I know you feel it, I can see it in your village, in your failed crops and your faces. This plague of magiclessness will blight all of Albion unless we stand and fight!" Arhtur rallied the crowd.

"it is my duty to undo the hurt my father has done. Me and MErlin were transported into the heart of Camelot, and the pains we saw there were awful. We learned from Gaius, who is here with us know, the Uther has found away to destroy magic, and take it away from people who use it, often killing the individual." He saw faces in shock among the crowd, Janice and Mark, well known for their magical assitance, and several others throughout the hall had white faces as the reality of what was happening to them struck them.

"Uther is no king and no father to me. We are going to fix thes , I will take his throne, with the help of King Alfred of Northumbria, where we have just returned from, and his armies, which Merlin… convinced King Alfred to leand us." He glanced a look at Merlin at this, who smilked.

"And I will restore magic to the country. You will propser again, you will no longer have to live in fear of Uther and his barborous thugs. Morganna has forseen a terrific battle and we will triumph and your children will have a safe future, free of hatred in a valley of prosperity." He annoucned, Merlin's heart sweltered with pride and love, knowing that everyone would follow such a noble and kind prince wherever he would lead

"In a few days the Northumbrian Army will be here, and then we will leave to lauch our attack on Camelot: The element of surprise is on our side. I'm asking a lot, I do not ask you to fight with us, but you deserve to know what's happening to you, your firends, your family" he geustured to memeber of the assembled crow as he said this.

The audience was silence. Then a voice broke through.

"Uther's men burned my sister's crops, and killed her wife for being a witch" said one man slowly, the sadness evident in hois voice. "I would be glad to stand and fight for the One and Future King"

"The Mad King inprisioned my father for healing a child!" shouted another.

"My husband is dying because of him! I stand with King Arthur!" added a woman.

"Friends, together we can overcome Uther's evil!" shouted Merlin from the stage. The audience cheered, willing to join in their fight – for it was not only their fight, but their fight also, and the fight of all people who believed in the right and truth.


	29. Chapter 28

The sun dawned the next morning, late in the sky in respect of the winter. Frost had crept its sneaky way through the grass of Ealdor and sat icy on the bare trees, like an icicle snake. Merlin stretched sleepily in bed as he and Arthur woke up and looked at each other with delicate smiles on their faces, matching. The cold sun streamed thought the windos.

"Good morning sleepy head" smiled Merlin, with a rough voice from sleeping . Arthur's grin grew wider.

"Moring Dollop head" he responded, rolling away from Merlin and stretching.

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Merlin, getting out of bed and heading towards the fireplace "Tea?" he asked. Arthur smiled happily, so content to b able to wake up with his soulmate.

"That sounds fantastic." He said. Merlin looked at hin and grinned. Good light shone in his eyes as he bent down to light the fire. A small gold spark sparked out of his pointing finger and fritzed out with a fizzle. A shivering shudder ran through him and he collapsed to the floor by the harth.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, flying across the room to his collapsed soulmate, pulling him into his arms.

"I'm fine" Merlin said and waved a hand "I just…..stood up too fast" Arthur frowned but didn't push. He knew Merlin's magic was suffering more and more as the time went passed, but he seemed determined to continue as sif nothing had changed and he was bound to get himself hurt. Still Arthur didn't want to remind him. He helped Merlin to the chair by the table and lit the fire the old fashioned way.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Gwen's cheerful voice filtered through the wood.

"Are you decent? Can we come in!" she called. Barely waiting for an answer, the door swung open, revealing Gwen: rosy cheeked in the cold and Lancelot, looking dark and mysterious, but deeply content.

"We...well we have something to tell you" Gwen said, fighting a smile a blush all over her face.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, a puzzled frown warry with a smile across his pallid face.

"Well, I mean, we thought that uhm, we should, you know...Lancelot?" Gwen babbled flaling her hands in front of her face befoe turning to her partner stood next to her as a comforting presense, smiling comfortively.

"We decided to get married" He supplied and Gwen turned back to the par with an abeaming grin, looking nervously between the two.

"Ohmigosh Gwen! That's amazing!" MErlin shreiked and grabbed her in a hug then pulled Lancelot in as well, squishing them together in his zealot.

"Merlin..." Arthur said amidst the happy squeals.

"When are you thinking? Do you have anything to wear? i can try and magic something for you..." Merlin continued.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, louder, to no affect.

"Have you told your dad? Is he giving you away? What plans have you made?"

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled at him and Merlin looked over his shoulder at him in surprise. "You are choking Lancelot" Arthur finished. Merlin let go of the hug suddenly and the man in queistion rubbed his throat.

"I'm so sorry!" Merlin said apologeticly but Lancelot wave him off.

"No harm done" he said, even a brus with dead by excitable warlock could wipe the smile from his face.

"We don't want to wait. We don't need much, just some flowers and a grove...we were going to ask Gaius, so it's blessed by the old and new religion!" Lancelot explained, as Arthur shook his hand before pulling him into a hug and slapping him on the back.

"Welcome to the family!" he said, then dropping his voice down low "Hurt her and I'll throw you in the dungeons o Camelot" Gwen overheard and rolled her eys.

"Calm down, baby brother" she said patting him on the shoulder. "If he hurts me, I'LL throw him in there myself" she grinned wickedly, while holding Lanelot's chin and giving it a quick squeeze of affection.

"We wanted to ask you something too, Merlin" said Gwen turning into him. Arthur glanced between then.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes, Merlin. I've always considered you my closest friend, and I'd be honoured if you'd stand up for me at the cermeony." The bride groom said, slightly embarrassed.

"Really?! Be your best man!? Even though I encouraged stealing all those times?!" Merlin squealed. "Lance, I'd freaking love to!" He smiled happily with glee, glad for his friend.

"I'm going to ask Morgana to be my maid of honour!" revealed Gwen, sliding her hand into Merlin's "come on, I've got so much to plan! We need food, and music and I need a dress - I want one embrodened with swans: they're a symbol of an everlasting bond" and she dragged him off, looking bemused. Arthur and Lancelot, left together, shared a look.

"You don't need much?" Arhtur asked: brow raised sarcastically. Lance rolled his eyes with a grown.

"It's lucky it's the wrong seasons, else we'd have real swans." Arthur joked.

"Oh gosh, don't speak too loud, she'll get ideas," responded Lancelot. There was a moment of pause before they both burst out laughing raucuously.

Arthur didn't see Merlin for the rest of the day, he was so busy with Gwen making plans for her wedding. The date was set for two dates time so many plans were to be made in a short space of time, but when he stumbled back into the house, he was pale and drawn and staggered on a chair and collapsed, exchausted.

"Merlin!" Athur cried in alam and rushed over to him. The inky haired man gave him a week smile.

"I might have over done it" he said wantonly, with his eyes glimmering dully over the deap purple bags beneath them.

"Why would you do that you know it's hurting you!" Arthur scolded him rubbing his hands, cold for excertion.

"I wanted Gwen to have nice things" He replied, looking down sadly. Arthur sighed, he couldn't be mad about that.

"What did you do?" He asked gently crouching in from of him in his chair.

"Her dress. Not from scratch she had a lovely one already, we just added some decorations. And a train. And...some flower that will never die."

"What else?" Athur said probingly, he knew Merlin wouldn't just stop there if he could help himself.

"That was it!" Merlin protesting, eyes wide in innocanece.

"Merlin." Arthur said stenly with a indulgant smile.

"I may have bloomed her flowers. And put them in stasis and decorated the grove." The jet-haired man muttered, rolling his eyes to avoid looking at his partner.

"..." Arthur said.

"...I might have tried to create swans, but then I couldn't, and I gave lizard wings." Almost on queue, a small scaly head poped up over his shoulder "He is called Frank."

"Merlin…"Arthur sighed "What am I going to do with you?" Mrerlin's only answer was a cheeky grin. Frank fluttered on his shoulder.


	30. Chapter 29

Over some next days, Ealdor was busting with electric engery. The village was rushed of its feet to organise Gwen's and Lancelot's big day; though the celebrations themselves would be modest. Everyone provided what they could and chipping in together to make the ceremony meaningful.

As the big day dawned, cold and icy and sunny and beautifully, Gwen gazed in the mirror in her bridal tent, eyeing up her dress, when the door opened and interrupted her.

"It's only Me" Morgana said as Gwen whriled aroun, and broke her face into a smile when she saw her best friend enter.

Morgana wore a dress of shimmery Peach silk, a panel of a white gauzy chiffon ran along the top of the bodice and the skirt dripped to the earth in a gracius a-line interupted by neat pleats that made the skirt even bigger. An elegant braid weaved its way from the back of the dress to the front crossing over her waist befoere training down over hr skirts. Over The top part was pale while chiffon like clouds gathered in a delicate bunch across her shoulder, running down either arm in long trailing sleaves that flowed when she spoke.

The shear material wrapped around her delicate pale shoilders, which were free of her raven locks, which had been pulled back into an intricate up do for the occasion. Her violet eye sparkled from her ivory cheeks, and she had a deep ruby red colour on her lips.

"How are you feeing? She asked gently.

"Excited" Gwen thrilled with a beam.

"You look wonderful" Morgana guhed taking her hands to look at her dress in full. It was of simple white fabric embroidered all around the bottom with flowers and leaves, and in the centre a pair of swans with their necsk curved together in the shape of a heart. There was a wide blue sash around her waist and hanging down her front in the middle, and a wide neckline that went from shoulder to shouder. The sleevess were long and hanging almost down to the ground and fell over her hands.

Around her neck she wore a necklane of delicate metal that Arthur had made for her, and gave to her earlier in the day saying _"it's not the best, I didn't have long. I'll fininsh it after..." he had trailed off "after." The future hung heavy over them, a black cloud. But it was not the day for such thoughts. Gwen had smiled at her brother, strength in her eyes._

_"I love it Arthur" she had said "it's perfect."_

"I feel wonderful" Gwen replied to Morgana. "Everyone has done such a good job in the decorating...the preperations...I don't know how to thank you al!"

"By being happy with your husband" Morgana smilled "As i believe you will be"

"For the rest of our lives...however long that may be." The happiness of Gwen's tone dove into worry as she contemplated Lancelot's risky role in the coming attack on Cemelot.

"No" Morgana shook her head fiercely "Today is not the day for such thoughts. It is your day, to celebrate your happiness and Lancelot's, both. Live in joy today, and tomorrow we will consider the future."

"Do you..." Gwen hesistated "Do you...See? Anything? you don't have to tell me, if you don't want. I just...can't help think about it."

"The future is closed to me. I'm sorry. There are other factors" Morgana intoned in a montone voice which was low and dark. She had gone elsewhere, pulled by the ethers of vision.

"No, no, that's fine, I'm sorry" Gwen protested, looking gown and shaking her head with a wave of her hands.

Then Tom come in, with a swing of the door, a clatter amd a broad smile.

"Are you read sweetheart?" he said, walking to his daughter and holding her hand with a gentle tug.

"Born ready" She said with a smile.

Music played softly around the glen as Gwen made down the aisle between her gatheered friends and family. Her arm was linked in her father's and her kept throwing her proud looks from the corner of his kind brown eyes as they followed Merlin and Morganan to the alter were Lancelot stood, handsome in his robes, flushed with joy, impatient with nerves, but a handsome shmile peaking through his face.

As she reached her fiance and stopped at the alter looking at him, she looked away for a second, to Merlin and his raident smile, eyes shining in pure happiness at the beatiful majesty of the occasion. Her heart pattered in chest as Laneclot sooped her hand into his strong ones, knowing they would soon be family together.

Merlin's grin widened further than Arthur thought possible throughut the wedding, his face almost splitting in two when Gwen and Lancelot held their hands together over the sacred fire for the ritual handbinding that Gauis blessed them. As they watched the flames dance and refract in the happy couples's hopeful eyes, Arthur sidled up to Merlin's side and slipped their hands together also.

"I think I've just fallen further in love with you." he muttered to the warlock. Merlin tweaked an eyebrow and turned to glance at him.

"Reall?" he asked, cheekily and content.

"You look dashing, and radiant. If you hadn't lost your magic I'd swear you were glowing." Arhtur said.

"It's the earth." Merlin explained. "Magic is almost gone, but this makes her happy. She's showing off for us. Giving her blessing." Arthur smiled at this.

"You're basking in it. The earth adores you" hie said.

"It does. Can't blame it, can you?" Merlin quipped with a cheek. Arthur rooled his sky blue eyes before swallowing nervously. He gazed at Merlin for a split moment and then jumped right in.

"I can't wait to see you at our wedding." he said, keeping the tone of his voice deliberate and even, not daring to spare a glace at Merlin.

Merlin scoffed lightly.

"Why do we need a wedding?" Merlin asked, searching Arhtur with his confused look.

Arthrur felt his heart shatter into a million shards like a shattered mirror in slow mosion, blades of glass falling to the arth glitting in the sun.

"Oh. No reason." he said, stance taught and stiff, in memory of the regal lessons he had received from Gwaine. His face was as blank as a fresh page, but to Merlin it was an open book as always, the words of his feeling written in a language only MErlin could read, in an ink only he could read. He frowned at wat he saw there. Reading the misery there.

"What is it?" Merlin said lowly with a frown, squeezing his hand. Arthur paused and frowned.

"Why don't you want to get married?" He said finally looking firmly at Gwen and lancelot as they smiled at each other and Gaius intoned the ritual. Merlin laughed gentley, hurting his cracking burning heart even more still. He gulped as Merlin stepped forward and ran his lithe pale hands onto either side of Arthur's face. Reading the misery there, he spoke gently, as if to a child sruggling to understand.

"...Arthur we are married." Merlin said in an obvious tone. It was Arthur's turn to scoff, but in disbelief.

"Merlin I think I'd remember my own wedding" he said, with his tone harsh but hope unfurling slowly like a tiny blooming flower in his chest.

"Oh baby I thought you knew!" Merlijn exclaimed, looking destraught. "I would never have done it otherwise! I'm sorry I'm so very sorry."

"What are you talking about, Merin?" asked Arthur, uncertain what his boyfriend, or was it his husband? was talking about.

"The spell. The bonding spell. It's a Druid wedding." Merlin explained, cringing a little in shmae as the words sunk through

Arthur's head.

Arthur blinked a few times in disbelief, staggering a step back.

"We're maried?" he asked, softly, with his voice fluttering.

"We're married." Merlin confirmed, smile wide and comforting.

"We've been married for all this time?" Arthur reconfirmed in nerves.

"All of it." said Merlin. Arthur was gobsmacked, his mouth hung open like a fish

"Is that okay?" Merlin asked him, nerves tingling through his spinal chord. Arthur paused, as if in thought. The longer he paused Merlin began to fidget as he tapped his chin until a smirk appeared on his face that he couldn't keep in anymore.

"It's more than okay. Merlin, idiot warlock, you are everything I've ever wanted." he replied, body vibrating as though filled with light. Merlin smiled and tucked an sraty lock of Arthur's hair behind his ear in a transperent exucse to stroke his face.

"Good." he whispered. And then he stepped forward to capture Arthur's mouth in a blistering kiss that made his knees waiver and his heart sing as Merlin kissed him like a raincloud on a summer's day.

The crowd watching the wedding broke nto a sudden applause, casuing Arthir's eyebrown to twitch.

"I don't think that's for us" he quiped. And they turned back the wedding ceremony in time to watch Lanceot and Gwen finish their kiss, as they broke apart, they continued to hold hands and starred into each others eyes, smiles radiant and almost breaking free of their faces. Arthur groaned suttley.

"Tell me we don't look that doppy" he muttered to Merlin in a muted whisper. Merlin grinned and spared him a glance.

"We look handsome and graceful, I'm sure" he responded with a wide innocent grin and Arthur sprofled a laugh.

As they joked with eachother, they watched proudly with their chests swelling with feeling Lancelot and Gwenivere walk together, fingers still laced into eachother, down the aisle as the audience threw delicate flower petals - a symbol of fertility - over them. One pink petal lodged itself into Lancelot's glossy wavy haur and caused a girlish giggle of glee from Gwen's eyes.

"I love you my knight in shinign armor" she said. Lancelot's earnest grin lit up his

face, his dark eyes, and the glade of trees thet they were in.

"I love you my beautiful maiden" he smiled back before kissing her soundingly again.

In his high tower overlooking his kingdom Uther crackled through the air like the burn of lighting.

"RALPH!" He bellowed into the darkness of the throne room. His servant entered the room, head bowed and expression contrited.

"Sire!" he berkled in reverance.

"You have failed me! The old man is with the warlock whom has captured the man pertaining to be myy son! What do you have to say" he snarled in incandessant rage. Ralph paused mouth moving as hough to speak multiple times but nothing came out before he spoke his careful words.

"Sire, forgive me, but perhaps we can use this. One tree is easier to burn that a forest. they are together. We strike once and take them out together." he said in diplomacy.

"They are strong together! Like a strong bundle of sticks is stronger than a twig" pointed out Uther rathfully.

"But, sire, you are stronger than even they combined! You will wipe them from the Earth and then salt the Earth so nothing new can grow in their ashes. Magic will be gone and you will have your sone, to raise free from his echantement and to claim your kingdom." Ralp said sinperingly.

"You are right Ralph" said Uther musingly, an evil glime in his grey eyes.

"I should be honoured to lead your armies, let me proove myself, my highness." Ralph passionately said, on bended knee.

"No, Ralph. Suit up my armour. I shall lead my armies into the battle and we shall be victorious. People will speak of this dead through the centuries, in song and in dance, I shall be remembered: Uther the Great: who smote the magic from the land so all were safe rom it's clutches and poison. This victory shall be my vicotry. The greastest victory that ever occured. Ready the horses and the men, we are moving up our plans" he announced, voice booming through the echoed halls of Camleot as he swooped from the room, like a bird of pray, cape billowing in his stead behind him.

As the evening wore into night the wedding party grew more raucious as the celebrations began in Ernest. Fireflies sparkled around the village, providing light as well as the first quater moon and all the lanterns that was hung. Hunith had brewed an huge amount of her forest gin mead, which made Arthur's head spin and wonder if Merlin was the only one in their little family with magic. As the pair danced together slowly in the warm, soft light full of riched spiced cake supplied by Gwaine: the baker, not heir vagabound friend - his heart was overcome with joy.

"I love you," he muttered into Merlin'sear. Merlin leaned out of their embrace and looked at Arthur.

"Yeah?" he asked, jokingly with a snirk.

"Yeah!" Arthur agreed. "And when this is over, and I'm High King Bretwalda of Abion, I want us to have another wedding, so every body can see and celebrate with us" He said, eyes staying mostly in focus as he spok althugh his words were a little slurred and the pink flush on his cheeks gave away his condition.

"You're tipsy." Merlin smiled to him.

"Diesn't mean I don't mean it" Arthur insisted, with a swueeze of Merlin's hand. Merlin stopped dancing and cocked his head, assembling the Prince with his eyes.

"Yea, okay then. Throw me a ridiculous wedding you wondering man!" he said, joy in his lungs tingling like fresh clean spring air after a harsh winter; crisp and bright. The hugged each other close. And Arthur sighed.

"It's okay, love" Merlon assured him, "I know you're worried about what's coming, but we'll face it together. I'll be with you. Our friends will stand with you." He carressed Arthur's smooth hair softly.

"I'm asking so much of them." Arthur said gently and sadly.

"They want to fight for you." whispered Merlin, they had stopped dancing now and stood looking at their friends around them, and the people of Ealdor as they celebrated the night away.

"Do they want to die for me?" Arhtur asked. His voice was small and lost in a way that made Merlin's heart break and made him want to pull his lover away from the world and sheild him with the dying remnant's of his magic.

"It won't come to that, Arthur, I swear it. We'll keep them safe." Merlin replied, heart skittering in fear of the promise that he did not know he could keep. He turner, holding Arthur on either side of his face to point his look at him.

"It'll be oaky." he whispered.

"How do you know?" asked Arthur strained.

"I just believe." replied Merlin, simple and withotu unadditional explination. His earnest heir stealing the air from Artur's lungs and taking his breath away.

Suddenly there was a yelling from the other side of the room, a crashing din that sent a wave of shock through the crowd. A moment of silnce followed before Gwaine's lilting voice cut through it.

"Nothing to worry about! Just knocked over the sculpture!" he grinned, pointing to the shards of ice that had been introcately carved into a swan moments prior. "Sorry Lance, Gwen!" he continued, rising his cup to each of them in turn as he spoke.

"Shoudn't we stop him? Take him home or something?" Arthur saked, concerned. Merlin giggled.

"Nu, he's fine. Let him have his fun." Merln answered.

"Bard! Play me a song! Somethin' that's sad and sweet and Ill sing ye a song and I'll make ye feel all right!" Gwaine announced, attention still on him. A ripple of cheer ran through the crow as Gwaine's dolcet accent broke into a melody about true love. As the music picked up with Gwaine's song, the dancing started again and the party got back into its swing, Merlin and Arthur dancing together. Friends, dancing close together, Will and Leon and PErcival, dancing and making merry as Elyan approached every person he could find to ask their names, in search if his soul mate.

Joy flowed through Ealdor like magic still faugh to flow through the earh and as the night burned into dawn, noone noticed the shadowy figures surrounding the piquantesque little village. black and red fabric catching the light as hooded figures engaged on the celebrations. Gwen frowned looking into the darkness of the trees at the moving shapes.

"MErlin..." she said approaching his quietly, not taking her eyes of the shadows.

"What is it?" Merlin asked smilint turning to her from he conversation he was havign with Gwaine who was telling his exitably about how he'd just met a guy who knew where o find the worlds most expensive mushroom in the woods around Ealdo.

"I think something's wrong..." she said putting a worried hand on hisarm. He followd he gaze tot he wood line where he too culd see shapes moving in the dark. Suddenly a shape step forward swatched in red and black cloth. He lowered his hood and stared at MErlin direct in the eyes.


	31. Chapter 30

"MORDERD?" exclaimed Merlin. His voice rang with shock at the emergement of the Druid youth from the dark shadows of the trees around them.

"Emrys. Arthur." Mordred saud curtly with a bow of his dark curled head.

"Whateve are you doing here? Is the camp okay?" Arthur asked in concern. Merlin's blue eyes shone wide an bright and both visably deflated in relaxation when Mordred confirmed that the Druid camp was still safe.

"We are safe, Prince" he explaned "We came to pledge ourselfs. War is coming. We know that. We will stand with you. We will march with you and stand by your side: your servants." he said, bowing stiffly again more deeply.

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other. Merlin's eyes glowing in barely conatined violent excitement.

"The honour is ours." Arthur answered gradualy "We know you are powerful allies and I am humbled that you serve me." Merlin smiled, pride in his eye.

"Come, you must sit and eat with us, you must be tired" Gwen invited with a smile to the tables stil laid on with food.

"Why have you changed your robes? We thought you could be Camelot guards!" he said lighting the sabre mood, with a cheeky glint in his smiling eyes.

"These are our ceremonial war clothes. These fibres are enchanted with threads stronger than steal and lighter than gossimer, with the warmth of wool. And the protect rom magic attacks as well" Mordred explained gesturing to his red and black garmet.

The trio sat at the head table by Gwen.

"My lady,I am Mordred, envoy to the Druids" said Mordred with a smile. Gwen smiled in return kindly.

"It is an honour for you to be here." said Gwen with a dipping curtesy. "we chose to have blessings of the old religion today." she explained egsturing around them to the celebrations they had.

"Then let me bestow upon you another" replied Mordred, annoiting her forehead with nearby wine. "May you be blessed many times, with love for all your lives long. The godess shall ease your pain into happiness also." he said stearnly. Gwen grinned and held Lancelot's hand, who came to sat beside her.

"Mordred was just pledging the Druds' allieagence to us" said Arthur conversationally to Gwen and her new husband, to explain his presents.

"Arthur!" said Gwen scandallised punching her brother on the shoulder lightly "we said no wartalk at the wedding! I swear if all little brothers are this bad we'd be best not having lot's of children!" she girped coolly. Arthur smiled at her apologetically.

"You're right, I am sorry; dear siter. Today is you're day and nothing shall spoil it, especally clotpole younger brothers." he said in gracious humour. Gwen smiled at him. Mordred's smile returned to his face.

"You can make it up to me with a dance!" she exlaimed standing and offering Arthur her hand "and then I expect one from your friend and your mate." she finished.

"You might want to skip Merlin if you value your toes" Merlin heard Arthur said as he walked off to Dance with his sister.

"Oi!" He cried after them laughing in protest.

As Merlin and Mordred sat together the darkness couldn't help but creep in a little, shrouding them in it's blanket. Merlin sighed and looked out of the corner of his eyes towards the young precocious Druid. Mordred looked sad and worried.

"A storm is gathering Emrys." he said prophetically in his stoec voice.

"A tempest could not shake my faith in Arthur. I love him and our cause is just. We shall whether whatever storm may come together." Merlin said, his outward calm not betraying the fear that raged like an ocean in his stomach. He smiled and stood.

"Now, I believe you have a dance scheduled with the lovely Gwen. I certainly have one in my card with a handsome blonde clotpole." He grinned and walked towards Athur with springs in his step.

The morning that followed the wedding followed with cold grey morning light. A frost lay on the ground, icy fingers like the skeleton shadow of winter to come. The first weak lights of the morning son basked the earth in a cold golden glow and shone throught the windows of the kitchen where Merlin was sitting dappled by trees and dirt on the pane.

He was hunched on a chair, with his elbows rests on his knees and his handsclasped, staring blindly at the floor, face expressionaless, as he had been for some time now, when Arthur came in, yawning, disturbed from his sleep by the absense of his partner in his bed. He frowned at the other mans shape on the chiar.

"What is it?" he asked, gently sidling towards the raven locked warlock. He didn't even look up.

"Gwen's wedding is over. The Northumbrian army is on thir way. it feels like we're standing on the edge of a cliff about to throw outselves into the black and curning ocean. I never wanted to be in a battle. But waiting on the eedge of one we can't avoid is even worse" he looked up finally to Arthur, where he stood, with his blue eyes wide and shining with fear.

"What do we do Arthur?" It worried Arthur to see his usually cocky soul mate so panicked. But there was only one anser he could give. Arthur knew watch he had to do. He stealed his resolved.

"We prepare for war." He said, jaw strong and set in a line. Merlin gulped at the strength his hubsand radianted like the Sun shining finally on a formal cloudy day. With their eyes locked together Merlin could see the iron in Arthur's gaze, and see the king that he would become. They could get throught this, together.

They ate a quick breakfast and set out int the village to start preperations.

As they walked through the streets of Ealdor the little village buzzed with energy, unlike mornings following most weddings. The village had set to its industrious best to welcome the Druids into their mits, and the mysterious figures clad in black and red walked amongst the village folk as though they had been there forever. Arthur surveyed the scene and smiled, slipping his hand into Merlin's as they watched.

"This is what it'll be like, won't it? Magic and non-magic folk living together in harmony? It's like looking into the future we'll build. It'll all be worth it." he beam. Merlin gave his hand a squeeze.

"It will, you'll be the greatest ruler Albion ever knew. Even if you could still do with a bit of training with the sword." he said dimpolomatically with a tilt of his head and a mischivious smirk.

"I do not!" rejoinedered Arthur, scandalised a tht e thought.

"You do. Your backswing's atrocious. You'll be skwered like a kebab if you don't learn to defend yourself! And..." the cloud suddenly fell upon hi face "and I couldn't Arthur, I couldn't watch you die." Merlin said solemnly. "You need to get better. Leon are running weapons sessions...even Gwaine's going and he's already very good. You shoudl to go and train." he insisted.

"And you don't?" Arthur queried, eyebrow aquiver of scorn.

"No, I don't. I magiced my abilities up years ago." he answered No-one can touch me with a broad sword, or a mace, or an arrow, or a mornings star, ju-"

"Yes, yes. I get the point." Arthur cutt him off glubly with a wave of his hand.

"Better my point than the point of a soldiars blade." Merlin pithed. Arthur sighed giving in.

"Fine. I will train, and become so skilled that even you won't stand a chance against me." he said.

"Oh, Arthur, I already never stood a chance against you" joked Merlin pecking a kiss onto his husband's disatisfied nose and shooing him towards where Leon and Percival were training the villagers with a pat on his taught bottom.

As Arthur joined in the fray of sword lessons, Merlin left his partner, swishing his blade through the cut, as though cutting down an emeny, magificantly, and headed through the village, towards his mother's house, and the camp behind it, in the orest, where the Druids had camped, their close presense to Hunit a sign of their respect to Merlin, showiing their wiliningness to protect and watch over his loved ones, and he smiled to himself.

"Merlin!" He turned around to the source of the voice. It was Morgana.

"What's up?" He asked as she joined him, glosy hair shining the in winter sun.

"The druids have told me they've found a way to use there magic despite Uther's Demysting" she told him exitably. He turned to her in surprise - if he could master that as still use his magic they had a chance of beating Uther and stopping his evil plan in it's tracks.

"How?!" He gasped despeartely feeling his magic buzz like it was interested under his skin in exitment.

"Come, we will show you" Morgana smiled at lead him towrds the druids emcampment.

Meanwhile, while Merlin headed to learn the new natural magic that the druids discivered, Arthur was also working on his skill with a sword. Leon was a natural teacher: Even though Gwaine and Will had resisted receiving lessons from a knight, as both of their fathers had been knights let down by their league, they saw that Arthur was not like that; he would never send his men in where he would fear to tred and risk their lives for nothing. They were proud to stand beside him in the sheild wall, to defend him and be defended in turn.

"Keep you guard up Arthur!" called Leon, pulling Prince from his reverie. "Your enemy won't give you time to daydream." Arthur grimaced and pulled his sword up into the fighting positon.

"Begin!" Leon called, and Arthur guttered forward in a lithe parry to hit Gwaine, whom he was practising against whilest Leon watched on.

Gwaine swiftly side stepped and met Arthur's sword with his own in a delicate swing, as he poiroted on his toes.

"Good, Arthur, but remember to be light on your feet. Stay still that long and someone'll see it as an invite to stab you in the back" Leon instructed, as Gwain was swishing his sword through the air before luging at Arthur. It was Arthur's turn to side step the blow and he struck qucikly on Gwaine's upswing, forcing the the knight to step back defending his face with his sword horiztonal and high. The swords slid together as the went down, the scraping of metal on metal ringing as they parted.

"Good!" Leon smiled! "You're getting it Arthur. You'll be a true leader of knights yuet." Arthur and Gwaine shook hands to congratulate each other as they prepared for the next bought.

Soon half the village joined in, those whom has pledged theirselves to Arthur and he caust to rebel against Uther came to learn how to fight, until the air was filled with the sounds of clanging swords and swishing metal.

The days wore through into evening, leaving Arthur's muscles sore and his hands callused with use. All of the people training improved greatly, but none more than Arthur. As dusk fell a week later, Percival, who had come from the forge where he had been helping Gwen and Elyan to forge weapons and armour and defences, smiled proudly to Leon at their prodigy.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear he's been doing this all his life" he commeted.

"He is truely born to do it" Leon remarked back.


	32. Chapter 31

After a few days a war council was planning. Arthur had menouvers in the morning so Merlin made his way to the druid camp by himself. He had been teaching the druid menthods to several villagers who has shown talent with magic – there powers were weak anyways and made weaker by the Demyting that was draining the lands.

Merlin walked across the frosted ground, the grass dusted with a light cover of snow that powdered across the earth like icing sugar spilled on the kitchen top. He shived against the chill that sat in

the air, blowing warm air from his cheeks over his frozen fingers - feeling the winter for the first time since he had learned to warm himself, amigcally, as a boy- he pulled aside tent flap, and ducking

his head down he walked in.

"Hail Emyrs. The Once and Futuer King" intoned the Druid council at them, regal in their floor length robes of scarlet and jet, and Mordred, appointed to join the council for the occasion in his role as emisary to the humans. They nodded. As he looked, Merlin noticed that Gaius too sat amongst their numbers, a dottering point in grey and blue amongst the uniform of the Druids, and Arthur, whom he sat next to.

"Cachamwri, Cwynyllyr, I am glad to see you again," Merlin murmered, "if only our circumstances were more auspicious."

"Merlin, my boy, take a seat. We are awaiting only one more!" he smiled dotily. Merlin sat by him with Arthur beside him.

"Who do we await?" he sasked, curious peaking. Just then Morgana walked in.

"Hello boys," she smiled, all confidence and kind glittering eyes, "thank you for awaiting me." She dipped her head to Cachamwri also before taking her place next to Mordred, who smiled his smile at the witch.

"Now" the cheif Druid began "we are assembled. I call this Council of War to order. With the visions of our Seer and Morgana here we should be able to propose a plan of attack on that will not fail." He said.

"We have much in progress to aid us" Harald, the village elder, said. "Scounts watch the western road for bandits and the druids are hard at work guarding our village with wards. Shaun and Andrew are stationed in Northumbra with swift horses to alert us to the armies advance."

"And Beanjimin?" He was aked.

"He arrived in Camelot a week ago. He ins our eyes and ears in the ciy, if anything happens he will let us know."

"Very good. How are prepareations for the garison at Northumbria?"

"Gwen has taken control of the forge, and her brother Elyan and Sir Percival of Northumbria are helping her to insure we have metal works. Sir Leon is training people to fight, His Majesty is training with him along with Gwaine, Will and many other villagers who wish to protect themselves, women and children are like. Merlin and Morgana are of course working withyourselves and any villagers with hidden magic abilities. Magic may be fading but as long as we have it we should use it. And lastly Lacelot is lerning medecine from Hunith and Gaius."

"Ok. We don't have many people but now we can make a plan of attack." he said. And so they planned.

After the plans were drawn up, and disimbursed amongst the few willagers who could read on vellum paper, Merlin was exhausted. The snow had fallen thickly throughout the meeting of council and as he sat alone in the house he share with Arthur, watching the fire flicker and dance like a siren calling him to comfortable rest, his thoughts turned to the future. The bright point that shimmered on the horizon, like a brilliant star in a distance galaxy. He smile, making his mind up, and a moment later when Arthur walked in sweating and exhilerated from a day of mace lessons Merlin smiled and stood.

"Don't take your shoes off. I've got a surprise for you" he said to his blond lovely husband.

"Oh?" asked the husband, face smiling in curiously."And what might that be?"

"Are you amiliar with the concept of a surprise? Numpty" grambled Merlin sarctcially, with no heat, as he rolled his eyes with affection.

"C'mon. We're going out!" he said, pulling Arthir out through the door in his newly gloved hand. The pair walked along through the snow, nightlit by the brilliant full moon and stars which speckled Merlins' raven hair with a silver glow that made Arthur's breathe constrict where it sat in his strong chest.

"Just tell me were where going!" he said smiling so Merlin knew he wasn't really complaining. Merlin turned around from where he led him and he kissed him slightly.

"Hmmm...nope!" he replied, pretending to think about it, before bouncing off throgh the cold as though on springs.

"MErlin!" barked Arthur, his cries met only with a peel of cackling laughter and shot from Merlin for him to catch up. Arthur rolled his eyes and ran through the snow after the man whom he loved.

"You're lucky I love ou" he called, as he ran in the cold.

"Not as lucky as you are that I love you" came Merlin's cheeky reply through the air. As Arthur caught him up, he noticed that Merlin had stopped in front if a grand oak tree, the only one in the clearing of the forest in which thet stood. It's, which was brown in the silver of the star light. It had large branches spread wide and gnarled like a hunched old man, and Arthur could tell in the summertime it would be awash with life, leaves and bird song. But for now, in the bleack midwinter, it stood silent. It's branchs bear and black against the moon.

"It's a tree." stated Arthur stupidly. Merlin sighed and slapped ahand over his face.

"Yes, Artur it's a tree." said Merlin, his tone long suffering but tinged with amusement. Arthur stood and looked at Merlin expectanly.

"It's a very nice tree?" He tried with a shrug holding his hand out. Merlin sighed draramtically.

"It's not JUST a tree!" he said eventually.

"It looks a lot like a tree." respomded Arthur screwing his face up addorably. Merlin turend in to the tree and lay his hand on the rough bark.

"This is the world tree. When I was a boy I came here all the time. It glimmered, it was a channel for all the magic of all the people in all of Albion. It's the heart of it all, and when I was a kid, it called to me. The tree called me here. And I used to come here when life in Eldor was too much, when it felt like the magic would bust from my skin and there was noone I could ask about how to control it, I'd come here and the tree would calm me down. It is like a home, like a mother. It's part of the Magic that connecs me to everything" Merlin gushed, looking at the tree in are.

"It's sick, isn't it?" ask Arhtu, gently slipping their hands together. Merlin's eyes were wide and sad as he turned to him husbad.

"It is." he confirmed, his voice gentle but sad.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Artur softly spoke. Merlin was silence for a moment.

"I brought you here becuase I want you to be part of this, when it's so important to me" Merlin pulled a small pairing knive from his trouseer pockets.

Arthur placed his sword callussed hand over Merlin's where it rested on the tree. He linked there fingers together. Merlin held the little knife tightly n his other hand bringing the sharp blade to the tree's skin, he dug the point into the bark. As Arthur wrapped himself wormly around Merlin's back he watched his husband carve an intricate heart. He was impressed by the unchartered depths of his husband's talents, new ones of which appered daily. As he watched the carving, he realised that it was not just a heart that Merlin carved, it was an intricate weaving of their two names: Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon in a pattern that held them together in eternity.

As Merlin finished hewing into the soft bark he lowered his knife slowly, observing his carving. As they observed it together, Arthur got a soft smile on his face at MErlins defiant glare at the tree, as if it had personally offended him, or implied that they two would not be together forever, and he had proven it wrong by engraving into it.

"It's beautiful" Arthur whispered in his ear and his stare to the tree broke as he turned to grin at the blonde man, their eyes level "Just as you are" he flirted and Merlin's smile turned koi a a blush spread across his cheeks as Arthur pushed him gently back against the tree and kissed him as the snow flakes began to feather down softly from the heavens abouve them.

"We should head back" Arthur said as they broke apart with their foreheads touching. The raven man noded silently and squeezed Arthurs hand as they began to walk leasurely back to the village, enjoying each others company and the soft silence o the snow swirling around them.

As Merlin finished hewing into the soft bark he lowered his knife slowly, observing his carving. As they observed it together, Arthur got a soft smile on his face at MErlins defiant glare at the tree, as if it had personally offended him, or implied that they two would not be together forever, and he had proven it wrong by engraving into it.

"It's beautiful" Arthur whispered in his ear and his stare to the tree broke as he turned to grin at the blonde man, their eyes level "Just as you are" he flirted and Merlin's smile turned koi a a blush spread across his cheeks as Arthur pushed him gently back against the tree and kissed him as the snow flakes began to feather down softly from the heavens abouve them.

"We should head back" Arthur said as they broke apart with their foreheads touching. The raven man noded silently and squeezed Arthurs hand as they began to walk leasurely back to the village, enjoying each others company and the soft silence o the snow swirling around them.

All of a sudden the peace was shattered into terror by the sound of a high pitched scream of total terror tore through the tranquil air. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, eyes wide in panic, and took off running at a sprint to wards the sound: The village. They never let go of each others hands.

As they arreached the village they were in time to see Morgana staggering out of her house, her lilac dress flowing around her in the snow, and her usually bright cheeks were pale white and her lips were bloodless with horror.

"Morgana!" Merlin cried and ran up to her just as she collapsed into his arms. He Kneled on the floor supporting her, Arthur taking off his long brown duster coat to wrap around her fragile frame.

"Merlin?!" she asled, hand grasping at the cloth that covered him, wildly, before finally taking hold of his bony pale arm. She gripped tightly. "Melirn" she sobbed again, as Merlin weaved his hand into hers.

"Morgana? What's wrong?" he asked, eye alight with confusion. Morgana wracked a sob through her body.

"The magic. It's all gone." she answered in a whisper that cut through the air like a dagger to the heart of a lion. "The magic's all gone" she repeated breathlessly "and it's left me blind." She finished, raissing her head to meet Merlin's. Instead of her usual burning smaragdine eyes, his eyes were met by a pair of milky opalesque orbs.

Uther breathed in deeply through his nose, a cruel smile curing his lips as the artifacts before his crackled and sparked before falling silent. His time had come. Magic had been defeated, now he need only to destry those who had commited such Treasonous blasphemy. He turned to Ralph quivering excitedly a step behind him.

"They still have no idea?" He questioned his severt.

"No my lord. My spies tell me King Alfred has made no move, and the heathens are training peasants to fight with sticks.

"Ready the horses. We ride at dawn." Ordered Uther, his tone a branch of steel and his resolve iron.


	33. Chapter 32

Merlin was scared. Holding Morgana in his arms, the worry that had sat a heavy stone in his stomch boiled over, an unwatched cauldren rippling up to burn someone.

"Nonononono" Merlin muttered franticall as Morgana shuddered with sobs in his arms. He placed a hand over her eyes and clsoed his own eyes, trying to summon the magic he was so used to to cure her, but he felt only the void, a static emptiness; ten meillion shards of glass and tears that filled his body and sliced him open with the absense of magical warmth, even with the skills the druids had tought him.

Mordred? He thought as he trie to talk to mordred in his head, but there was no answer just the echo of his own mind calling back to him.

"NO!" He screamed hot tears over spilling his eyes and tearing down his face.

"æalá! lóclóca!" He yelled all the spells he could think of but noghting helped. There was no spark of magic in him or in the earth beneath him. Uther had succeeded.

"Merlin!" barked Arthur's stone voice, calling Merlin back to the moment, even as his breathen quickened in a panic. He felt his husband's firm arm wrap itself around his middle and felt the breath of his belobed in his ear. "Calm down." came Arthur's calm voice. "Breathe with me."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, face ash.

"You don't understand. It's gone. it's all gone. I can't heal her and I can't reach Morded, or the other Druids. I...I don't know what I am without my maigc...I..." he trailed off, eyes frantic and face sad, even as Arthur cupped it in a gentle hand. He brought their ple and cold lips together for a chased kiss.

"You're my husband. My Merlin. And you're funny." he kissed him again "and smart" another kiss. "and resourceful" another kiss "and gorgeous" he tweaked Merlin's nose "and you're going to do everything you can to save us." he finished, brushing one icy tear from Merlin's razor sharpe cheek bones.

"He's right, Merlin" came Morgana's gulping voice from where she still lay in Merlin's arms and lap gripping him for warmth "we all belive in you. You can still lead us...along with Arthur of course." she finished.

"I don't know how..." Merlin whispered his voice wet with tears.

"We'll figure it out. All of us. Together." Arthur said firmly catchign MErlins eyes with his own and holding them with his gaze, and Merlin saw so much promise in the oceaon pools he couldn't help but feel assured.

"Together." He said in a stronger voice.

Together they helped Morgana up and back into her hom, to warm up before the fire that roared in her fire place.

"Stay here, Morgs, we'll think of a solution" said Arthur with a reassuring squeeze to the wrist of the sightless seer. She sighed and pulled her arm chair closer to the harth and the burning fire that inhabited it.

Merlin and Arthur left off with urgency towards the Druid camp. As they approached, the pair could feel the pinic in the air - it crackled through the darkness of the winter night like a bolt of static electricity. Th air was silent of all sound like a graveyard littered with tents. Merlin and Arthur shaved a glance as they entered, calling out to the elder.

"Mordred! Cynywllr!" Merlin cried.

"What's going on?" demeanded Arthur's harsh and golen voice.

"Emyrs!" A voice called through the camp. Mordred's' voice. "Can you feel that?"

"It's gone!" screamed Merlin, voice wash with angst as he grasped Arthurs's arm.

"All of it" replied the Duird sadly. "Emyrs, this is most serious. There is no magic left. The land is barren." Merlin was distressed, but put on a solid tone to reassure the other.

"Mordred, we will be oaky. That Druids have strength and have overcome many things before. Our plan is good. We fight for a just cause and we will prevail." He said, calimly.

"Kyrie eléison" Mordred said solmenly in reply, which was a druid prayer, and roughly translated to 'I call on the gods for protection'. There was a pause.

"We will help in other ways, Emrys, fear not. We have experienced healers and other methods of prophecy with runes and cards. We can still fight with our hands and swords." Mordred assured him, his voice was solem and his eyes were stern at Merlin and Arthur.

"I...thank you" Merlin choked on his words surpressing his unfair anger that what they had left wasn't enough to fill the hol that magic left behind them. He turned away and walked away fom the camp leaving Arthur behind. Arthur looked at Mordred and pulled a face with his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. Your help is much appreciated." He turned and strode after Merlin, catching up to him swiftly with his long strides he pulled him to a stop in a hug and Merlin turned and let the tears streaming down his face soak into Arthurs shirt beneath hs coat, turnign the bue fabic navy blue with the wetness.

"It's not fair!" Merin cried into his chest his voice horse from screaming "we've had everthing taken from us! and now we have to face the man who did this to us!"

"And we will fight Merlin" He said with passion so great Merlin looked up looking like the ocens were flowing from his eyes.

"We will fight to the end and no matter what happens we will know we did what is right. The king cannot go unchallenged and we will watch him fall." Arthur felt the rage build in his chest and strengthn him to the future.

"You'll make a great king. The crown will fall from his unworthy head right on to yours" Merlin brushed his fingers throught the sides of Arthur's silky hair brushing errant snowflakes away. Arthur shook his head slowly so as not to dislodge the ravens man hands.

"I'm not after fame and glory. I'm after you" He said softly and mirrored MErlin's pose resting his wamr hand gently on his chilled face.

"How do you mean?" Merlin queried with a sniff and a cock of his head.

"I want to make the world safe for you, to not have to hide and steal to survive, and even if...it doesn't come back" he avoided saying 'magic' for fear of upsetting the other man again "I still want you to be safe and happy, and for everyone who has lost something tody."

"Your a good man Arthur" Merlin said taking his hand his his smiling at him through wet eyes Their eyes met like two oceans, MErlins a warm calm tropical sea full of joy and mystery and Arthur's a raging deep sea full of power and stength.

"You need rest" Arthur said gently and Merlin nodded. The sun had set long ago and they made the walk back to village for the night through the settled snow, lit by the moon peaking out from behind the clouds and irradiating the ice crystals all around them into a silvery light.

The next day they made their way to the village hall - a council had been called, Mordred was there representing the druids, Hunith the vilage, and Gaius and his friend Alice were there also. Merlin and Arthur approached the wooden hall, and saw Lancelot, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Will, Elyan and Leon, all enter, and followed behind them.

Inside the hall everyone seated themselves around a large table covered in paper and planning details they had come up with.

"Merlin! Arthu!" Gwaine greeted them his usual bright smile looking forched and his dark eyes wary.

"How are you?" Gwen asked Gently, he warm eyes simmering with concern. Merlin offered her a small smile, his own eyes with dark purple bags under them as he had struggled to sleep with so much of him missing.

"I'm ok. Thankyou." She smiled at him pityingly and squeezed his hand and he looked away, not aple to deal with being pitied.

"As you all know the mad king has suscceeded in his plan. Magic has been removed from the world - or at least the kingdom. Many of the more powerful druids are sick but Gaius and Alice are helping to heal them." Alice had arrived in Ealdor as a traveller but had such a bond with the physician it seemed like she would stay for good. Once she heard about everyone's plans she insisted on remaining to help.

"We are expecting word from Northumbria that they are on the move any day now, and we can attack Camelot while they are celebrating this...this...abomination they have done!" Arthur spat out the word, the heat and anger in him could be felt all across the room.

"But we must realise our bow has one less string. While we have many skilled fighters here" He getusred to Leon and Percival who nodded their heads thinkging of the great progress their knight trainging groups had done "and healers and fighters within the druid community we still have no magic." He finished solemly looking around the room.

"We still have the element of surprise! Camelot hs no idea what we're planning" Will piped up.

"IS it enought o make up for the element of magic?" Lancelot questioned in an evan tone.

"It has to be." Merlin said staring at the surface of the table. Everyone looked at him cutting their arguments off. He rased his eyes to look at everyone around the table, his friends and family. He stood up next to hiis husband, who was looking at him in ernest love.

"We do not have magic on our side but we still have each other. We have belief that what we're doing is right, and we have lives and loved ones to fight and defends. And we have Arthur." HE turned to look at the blonde man beside him with a small smile of his face, so much hope rested on his broard shoulders, and he was capable of bearing that weight.

"For my part I will learn to fight." Merlin turned back and looked at Leon and Percival particularly "I have some experience with a blade, but none on an open field of battle. Will you teach me"

"Aye" Leon intoned looking at Merlin with respect and Merlin nodded.

"Let's go now then" He said and everyone stood from their seats around the table. They all left, Gwen departed to the fogre taking Percival and Elyan, Lancelot went with Hunith, Gaius and Alice to the druid camp, to treat the sick and to insure they had enough supplies for the coming battle, Gwaine and Will headed off to do drills on the fields, while Arthur and Leon waitied outside for Merlin to joint hem, and begin his training.

Merlin glanced up as Mordred approached him, resolved in his eyes.

"Emrys" he said and Merlin grimaced.

"Please Mordred…" Merlin cut across him, he could not bare to hear that name now, not after….he was not Emrys any more, he was just Merlin. He was nothing special. But Moredred shook his head.

"You don't understand. You are magic. As long as you live there is hope of magics return, I feel it. The war is not over yet and who knows what tomorrow may bring?" Merlin squashed the faint flutter of hope in his chest at the younger mans words and shook his head to rid it.

"What do you want?" He asked shortly. Mordred cleared his throught and stood up straight.

"I would like to train to fight, with you, Arthur, and Leon" the dark curly haired boy said firmly. Merlin frowned at him in confusion.

"Are you sure? You're a peaceful people and this isn't a style where you can use your enemies strength agains them. Sword training is aggressive." Merlin gently reminded him, thinking of the style of hand fighting the druids practiced, when they had to use it.

"I know. But the world is changing and I must change with it. How do I or my people defend against a man with a sword? We cannot unless we learn to weirld them also." Merlin sighed in the face of Mordred determination.

"As long as you're happy to do this. We need all the help we can get." He offered a smile, which Mordred returned and together they followed Leon to the paddock where he practiced, and spent the day training with him and Arthur and the villagers.

The dark night glowed with stars as Merlin sat on the side of their bed and watched Arthur where he stood gazing out of the window a pale spectre in the silver moon light. Merlin stood up to join his partner, winding his skinny arm around Arther's solid waste and holding him close. The pair breathed slowly together as they watched the night's sky, a coment weaving it's way across the air, leaving behind it a trail of illuminated dust that was beautiful.

"Tell me what your thinking" Merlin muttered. He felt Arthur's mouth pull itself into a smile against his skin.

"I was just saving the moment. It won't be this simple for much longer, and I just want to enjoy it while I can." he explained.

"Oh?" Merlin provoked.

"Yes. It's simple and it's beatuiful and it takes my breath away" Arthur said, no longer looking at the stars, but insted looking at Merlin. Merlin didn't notice and smiled, eyes twinkling the colour of the clear sky in the day.

"When I look at the sky like tonight, I almost forget that there's no magic. If I didn't feel it wasn't there, I'd swear it was still here. Not gone, just out of reach and teasing us with the magestic beauty of the universe. Arthur, when I look out there I know we'll succeed. How can we fail when the very skiy wants us to win?" Merlin asked.

"It not the majesty of the universe that's taking my breathe away." Arthur muttered into Merlin's ear.

"Oh..." said Merlin surprised, turning to Arthur with a wicked grin "really?" He asked "What is it then?"

"You know the anwser to that you wonderufl dollophead." he ran his ringers along Merlin's cheekbone and kissed his forhead. "You fanstastic and beautiful clotpoll." he said, with a smile, and kiss Merlin's mouth.

"You know I love you, yes?" Merlin asked when they had finished.

"Yes, Merin, I know you love me." Arrhur responded indulgently, unable to stop from rolling his eyes.

"Well then, I promose you that when you're king, there will still be nights like this: silence and beautfiul and just us. If I have to bend the very fabric of reality I'll make it happen. I promise." Merlin said, hugging close to Arthur's chest and eyes back to the sky, out of the window.

"Do you promise?" Arthur asled. Eyes blue and full of hopes.

"Yes." Merlin answered. "I promise."

"Well then, I guess I have nothing worry about." Arthur answered, smile beamed across his face as he turned and in one fluid motion swope Merlin off his feet and into his arms, casuing him to burst out a peal of surprised laughter as Arthur carried his slighter husband back to the large bed.


	34. Chapter 33

The day was crisp as Merlin's breath huffed out in clouds as he practiced with a small broadsword, parry against Gwaine under the watchful eye of Leon. He had deferred to Arthur's nagging when his magic had left him and finally concended that he need to learn fighting when all he had to rely on was his wits and physical strenth; both atributes which Arthur had made loving but disparinging comments about.

"Again!" instructed Leon, as Merlin swirled his sword through the air clashing against Gwaine's where he stood with an exuraberant grin on his face.

"Close Merlin!" he laughed, blocking another jab with a flick of his Irish wrist. Merlin grinned wryly in response and parried forwards again.

A dozen thrusts seemed to be coming at the same time, but he countered with a downwards spin to the left and then punched forward with a quick flick of his arm. Merlin swiped across the air, side stepping the blade with ease. They were hot, after hours of training, even in the wintery weather, but Gwaine was no match, not for Merlin's blazing blades. After his only his third punch Merlin was able to get a hit on the his friend bringing him to his knees. Gwaine swiped another swipe at Merlin's legs, but he was parried away effortlessly by a quick and low slahsh from the Warlock.

"I didn't know you had that in you" said the prince from where he watched, smiling broadly at his bonded. Merlin swiped a hand across his sweaty eyes.

"You should know by now, I know how to handle a sword." Merlin replied, joking quickly and smile easy as Arthur padded towards him, lithe and meaningful.

"You're very cute, you and your hidden depths." Arthur muttered, just for Merlin's ears, before tweaking his nose playfully and moving in for a kiss. As he did so, his expression changed into a wicked smilk and, instead of pulling Merlin in, he pulled the sword from Merlin's hand, whirled him around, so the wizard's back was pressed to his front, he held the sword's dull side gently to the pale collum of Merlin's throat.

"But you need to learn to keep your guard up" he whipsered into Merlin's ear.

"Arthur!" A voice cried across the paddock and they looked up to see Will running towards them full pelt over the grass.

"Later" he murmered into Merlins ear, releasing him with a breif kiss on his neck and a promise.

"You'd better mean it" Merlin grumbled and Will came to a panting stop before them.

"It's...it's...Stuart...he's...back" Will gasped between breaths, bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his bath.

"Back from Northumbria? What about Andrew?" Arthur asked brusquely of the man before them.

"He's...coming...with the...army" Will wheezed shaking his head.

"Northumbria's on the move. We have to go" Merlin grabbed Arthurs arm exitment buzzing through him. Arthur grinned at him in vitality.

"I'll race you" He took off running across the field, sword still in hand, and Merlin chased ater him, laughing.

"Oi!" Will cried and staggered into a jog back the way he came after the laughing couple.

Stuart stood on the hillside under a tree, talking aminatedly to Percival. The knight's large muscles were free as he stood in a sleeveless shirt, no protection against the cold except their own bulk. Merlin and Arthur smiled at each other as they saw the knight's relaxed attitude.

"They're chatting! We're about to go to war and they're having a chat!" Merlin exclaimed.

"If the professionals not worried, then we know it's good neeews." Arthur singsonged to Merlin, who muttered back in agreement.

"Let's get the news!" Merlin said, before Arthur was calling out to the two knights on the hill.

"Percival! Shaun! Good to see you again!" he address his second comment to the smaller man whose black hair was spiked with sweat and his face streaked from dirt from a hard ride.

Stuart smiled politety, sharing an embarassed grin with Percival.

"It's Stuart, you're thinking of my brother, sire" he explained politely, pointedly ignoring Arthur's blush and stammered apology. Stuart smiled again as Merlin hugged him, the two men had only met briefly in Northumbria but had become friends fast.

"Great to see you again, Merlin!" Stuart exclaimed. "Granny sends her love! It's a good thing he's not the jealous type." he joked nodding his head to Arthur.

"How is she coping with the loss of magic?" Merlin asked, concern geniune and in his voice.

"Very hard " Stuart replied, "she says she'll still train you up in the mystic arts when it comes back though!" Merlin laughed.

"It's so long since she left China, I'm amazed she remembers any of them!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Granny's memory is as sharp as a tack. She'll have you making magic mirrors in no time!" Stuart said. Arthur interupted Merlin's reply.

"As nice as this is, gent, we have slightly more pressing matters at hand!" he barled.

"Not jealous at all" joked Merlin with a grin at both Stuart and Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes as an answer to that.

"Well, sire, King Alfred sends his regards and his armies. They march behind me and are due to arrive in three days hence forth." he said with his back straight and tone formal showing the weight of the news he carried.

The group walked together back in the direction of the village, Percival and Stuart still chatting animatedly, with the occastional aside from Merlin, about the gossip from Northumbria as Arthur paced behind the small group, watching contentedly and smiling naturally at the small alligence he saw begin to grow between the two kingdoms. Watching them assured him that when he rule, he would also have an ally in Northumbria. It calmed his heart.

As they reached the small number of settlements that clumped together to make up the village of Ealdor, they came across a group gathered by the village hall.

"We heard there's news!" Lancelot cried as he approached with Hunith and Gaius and the other healers. Gwen rush over to him, a beaming smile on his face and grasped his hand

"The army marches!" she exclaimed solemly, a small moue of sadness creaed he forehead into a frown of worry.

"They do." Agreed Arthur, expression suddenly drawn at the implications.

"Tell everyone to rest tonight and tomorrow. They're ging to need it." Merlin joined in, his face also serious.

Gwen smiled at the kindness of the pair, she gave Arthur's hand a quick squeeze and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll be an incredbile King, little brother, your people will follow you anywhere." she smiled, eyes a light of love, and suddenly Arthur felt like a child again, being comforted on a dark night when the storm raged a blitz of thunder and lighting and the winds hurled themselves against their hut and the rain lashed the darkness with a bitter rage; when the world was cold and dark, but the safety in his sister's smiling eyes, and familiar hugs, had been a blanket of warmth, and light. In that moment, a calm settled its way accross him, like a silence, and he knew that it would be okay.

"Come on, let's all go to bed. We need sleep and rest, there are still many preoparations ahead." Burged Lancelot, the raisin. The crowd had murmers in agreement, like a ripple on a pond, and people began to leave to their homes.

"Lancleot's right" sad Gwen, eyes firm with determination, she knew what lied ahead.

"Goodnight" Melin farewelled his friends as him and Arthur left together towards their temporoary home.

They went to there bed together, and lay in the large bed, lain by a duvet of goose eiderdown. They lay there with Arthur curled protectively around his husband, his knees tucked behind his, and his strong arm tight over his waist tenderly. Merlin could feel his warm breath on the back of his head and his heartbeat pounding through his chest, matching his own beat for beat in sinc forever.

"Merlin" said Arhtur into the darkness and to his husband.

"Yes, Arthur" said Merlin.

"I need you to promise me you be carful" said Arthur.

"Only if you promise first" Merlin joked ightly.

"I'm serious. You need to learn to keep your guard up," he whipsered into Merlin's ear. Merlin wriggled in Arthur's safe grip for a second, before his husband let him go. Merlin turned to face him with a smile, but Arthur's face was sullen and dry.

"Please, Merlin, don't get distracted, not even for a second. Focus." he said, eyes searching and Ernst in the dark.

"I will, Arthur, for you. I'll keep safe." Merlon said solemly.

He didn't waste any more time, but raised a hand to meet Arthur's other arm.

"But you have to do the same. Promise me, Arthur." he imploed

He opened his eyes wide, only to see Arthur's gesture was accompanied by a shift and his eyes widened.

"Promise." he repeated. "Don't say it. Just say it. Your oath... It's the one magic's worth. So…" He smiled apologetically at his sentimentality which blistered like a brand in hot coals on the snow. Arthur slunk around Merlin, holding him tight in his golden musclured arms. He raised his head to tuck Merlin's dark head under his chin. Breathing calmly, he held his husband close in his grip.

"I'll be safe. We'll be safe, darling." Athur whispered, his voice as sultry as chiffon in the breeze. Merlin sniffled into the crack of his neck, tired and worried for the furte. "C'mon calm down dollop face." Said Arthur, suddenly changing the tone and with a grin ruffling Merlin's hair.

"We should get some sleep" muttered Merlin from his place in Arthur's neck, mollified in the Prince's arms. "Long day tomorrow."

"You're right." Agreed Arthur, stroking his big hand over Merlin's dark hair. He kissed Merlin's forehead. Arthur's gently mutter of "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," was the last thing Merlin heard before dropping into a dreamless perilous slumber.


	35. Chapter 34

The night which had wrapped its way around Merlin Arthur's cottage, and through the village, curling against the buildings in the darkness, was about to break into a dim dawn and a new day.

Merlin stetched in their bed, warm and cosy. The night before had been a much needed respite in the planning that had consumed their days so much in the last few days and the pair lay tightly intwined, desperate not to let go of eachother in there sleep. They had falen into a restless slseep knowing that the calm would break with the dawn and soon their army would have to march on Camelot and a future that still seemed an endless distance away, of peaceful and magical rule.

Hooves thundered in the darkness, breath mited in the air as a man and a horse raced through the woods. A shout cut through the darkness as a figure pelted through the village.

"Arthur! Merlin! Wake up!" shouted the man, banging on their door in desperation after he jumped off his horse "Please you must awaken!" he cried.

The door slowly swung open on its hignes and a sleep addled Merlin stood in the doorway, hair in rouge tufts all over the place and rubbing his eyes.

"Beanjamin" he hiseed remembering he had been sationed in Camelot "what is it, what's happneend in Camelot" he said, in a hiss, glancing nervously at his neighbour's house.

"I have grave news" replied the other man with desperate eyes.

"Then you must come in at once " came Arthur's voice from behind his husband, and the pair stood aside to grant Benajmin entry.

"Sit by the fire, while we dress" offered Arthur.

"My Lovrd, there is no time!" Beanjamin yelled panickedly. "Uther marches on Ealdor now! He knows you're hear and he thinks...he thinks Merlin is responsible for your kidnap! I am only hours ahead of him. He meands to bring the battle to us!" he wailed. "I am sorry, your highness, I could not get away sooner. He'll be up on us in the morning"

"But Nothumbria's army is 2 days away still" gasped Merlin eyes wide in shock. Arthur's eyes glittered in the fire, something unreadable within them.

"If Uther is upon us, he will not allow us to await reinforcements. He means to strike while he has the element of surprise. Beanjamin" He said looking at the young man with such authority and dignity he straightened up without thinking. "Wake the village. The battle field is to be on the eastern slope, get everyone there, and hurry!" Beanjamin nodded and left swiftly to his task. Arthur and Merlin shared one final look in the dim light, before preparing for battle.

The morning broke anxious and clear. The air hung icy around Merlin and Arthur where they stood, watching their friends prepare for battle. Ealdor was a scurry of motion. People ran quickly to prepare for the battle that they were about to face, swords were being handed out from the forge and Leon and Percival were giving last minute pep talks to nervious looking villagers.

Gwaine strode up to the two of them, grin broad and relaxed. He clapped both of them around the shoulder.

"Aye lads, it's a fine day for a battle!" he said, voice merry.

"You've never fought a battle before, Gwaine." pointed out Merlin.

"Then it's a fine day to start." he replied, eyes misty and grin smaller as he looked into the middle distance with his gaze. He gave Merlin's shoulder a brief friendly squeeze before his smile juttered back into place. "It's been an honour, gents" he said, relaxed again as he sauntered off to join Will and Elyan's careful preparations of battle.

Hours later, as the sun rose golden in the morning sky, though cold clouds gathered in the distance, the lines were drawn. Hills rolled across the landscape, the brief twinkle of a clear and pure lake reflecting in the near-distance. Across the stretch of field Arthur could see the leagues of Uther's men, filling the distance in their numbers. In their presence, he was very aware of the scant scores of villagers and Druids who stood behind him, settled on their horses. He breathed deeply and savoured the silent moment: taking in the chilled breeze that made the war banners snap in their fluttering, the way the bird song drifted from afar, the nervous chatter of the armies and the way the cold air tasted of anitipication.

Merlin hated the waiting. Looking down the grassy slope of the field he could see Uther's men - men he had to kill, or be killed by. He remember that feeling like an ocean away to many hours on end: thousands of years in the making, waiting for the day the world he loved was around and waiting for the day that its over. The wind blew as the battle approached, a chill wind blowing down the hill from the sky distantly stormy in the early morning, darkly hued.

Arthur sat on his noble stead, Shadowdancer, and raised his voice high above the din of his army.

"My friends, my countrymen, Druids all, I thank you for today." he cried in a booming voice. "We are few, against the many of Uther's might, but we are mightier and I cherish each of you stood at my side today. Know all of you that if you cannot fight there shall be no revenge from my quarter, I grant anyone who wishes it free and safe passage now." No-one in the army moved, Arthur smiled to himself and continued his speech:

"But those who stay, know now that we shall prevail, there is no doubt and our names shall be regailed in tails of nobiity through all of Camelot's history. Children will sit on their parents' knees, in years to come, fire light a flickering and beg tales of our deeds this day, of Elyan, the loyal, Will the wily, Leon and Percival, the dependable and strong, Guienivere the clever, Lancelot the noble, Gwaine the glorious, other Gwaine, the baker... and Merlin. Merlin the magical." He took a breath, it having been taken away by the love shining with adoration in his husband's eyes.

"Today, we stand as one against a tyranny, and, friends, those of you who fight with me against my father shall be my brothers, my sisters and our family shall forge a future for Camelot, free her people and smite the evil that sits at its very heart. I was raised a simple blacksmith, and today I am humbled to be your leader. Today we fight. For Camelot! For freedom! For perpetuity." He raised his arm and the army raised a deafening din that could be heard across the village.

"For Camelot!" came the cry.

Merlin smiled, awestruck at his love, and whispered under his breath: "For Arthur."

From the lower end of the feild the mournful note of a horn sounded, and the army of camelot began their approach up the hill. It had begun.

A second trumpet sounded, and the villagers, druids, and knights: Arthurs's army, gave a raucous cheer as they charged into battle. The battle horses galloped down the hill. Hooves thundering and storming on the frozen sod in a barrage that screamed of destiny. With a wailing cry of steel on steel the two opposing forced met, swords and spears flashed in the sun and the ground quickly turned to mud beneath their feet as bodies fell and cries echoed into the distant mountains.

Elyan and Mordred each dodged the incoming wave of attackers, but each attempt was met by a strong counter. Elyan swung his sword, only for it to be parried in both instances. Mordred swung, only for it to be parried in both instances as well. The sound of loud metal clashing in a long-drawn duel filled the air as they fought. As he swept his sword around his weapon, killing two of the soldiers, a dying screams echoed through the clearing, the sound of which, even in the calamity of battle, was clearly audible.

Nearby, Leon twirled around. His sword was high and he thrust and parried at his opponate. He flashed the blade of his sword, cutting down the nearest soldier. Will saw another cry and pull out his weapon, lunging at Leon from behind as he faught. Giving a grunt, Will slammed his sword into the man, curving it up and ripping it from his body. As the curly haired knight slew his opponent he turned to Will with a grin and nodded his thanks

"I knew it was a good idea to teach you that move." he joked, before charging off at another group.

Merlin smiled and caught his breath, looking over the battlefield. He could see the druids, robes swirling around them as they took down man after man with only their hands, and others who had trained using the quarterstaff, al equally formidable. His eyes sought out Arthur unconsiously, his heart settling in reassured calm when he saw his husband leap from his horse to better attack a knight who was on the verge of overcoming one of the younger villagers.

Gaius could be seen moving around the edges of the battle, aiding the injured villagers and druids, Merlin's mother helping to heal and move people out of danger. His breath caught in his throuat as he saw a man of Camelot break away and charge them; unarmed and unguarded. He was too far away to help and felt panic rise in his heart. Hunith was a smart women, however, and with one smoth move she grabbed a rock from the ground, turned in a whirl of skirts, and brought it down ahrd on the man's head. He fell into a crumpled heap on the ground as she turned back to bandaging a wounded druid.

To Merlin's left in the squelching freezing mud Will was holding his position hard, and Merlin's stomach twisted at the knowledge he could not reach his friend from the distance. Noticing that he was in no less than two strikes from being overwhelmed, as several more soldiers fell to his blade. Quickly, Will moved his shoulder blades and swung his sword to parry another soldier's blow, but the first knight brought the hilt of his sword up and smashed into his chin. He fell back on the floor, barely able to stand.

The two men grinned at one another and raised their swords to strike, when there was a cry across the battlefield and Percival brought his mace across the chest of the Camelotian solder with a thwark. His steel chest plate bit the metal like butter and his sword fell from his hands to the ground. The other soldier's arm went limp as Percival's face dropped and blood sprayed. The nearby soldiers watched the newcomer with a mix of admiration, fear, and astonishment as the muscular knight laid low every one of them surrounding his friend, Within moments the attackers had been eliminated, all but one dying on the spot.

"I thought you needed a hand" He smiled at the dark haire'd man, hair matted and face covered in mud.

"I could have taken them!" Will sputtered indignantly. Percival smilled and offered him a hand and pulled him up from the ground.

"Sure you could" He said jovially with a hard pat on the back that sent Will reeling.

All around them, the fighting continued. Mordred led a cluster of Druids, they fanned out in one fluid motion of perfect orgnaisation, to surround a group of Uther's knights, their staffs raised together and brought down in a tandem of crashing blows on the knights that crunched against bone sickeningly. With each kill the anger that usually sat dorment and hidden in Mordred's eyes grew, morphing his young face into a hardened visage, fierce with the borrow nature of the tiger, he led the Druids in a sweep of devastation through Uther's army.

The battle raged around Elyan, swirling maniacally in all directions. He glanced at his adopted brother who had abandoned his horse and stood, by his husband, in the fray, sword glimouring with vigour while Merlin fought his own spellless close range duel.

Elyan saw a knight of Camelot surge forward toward Arthur through the cornea of his eye, Arthur clearly saw him too and turned to react, but Elyan could tell it would be too late. With deep breath he threw himself upon the Knight, sword drawn to strike, lungs open in battlecry as he did so. He barely felt the fine blade of steel pierce him as he struck the other man's body and he collapsed to the ground.

"Elyan!" Arthur whipped around with a final strike to the soldier before him. Elyan staggered back from the fallen body. Time ran slowly. He glanced at his brother, smiling at him the way he did when they were children and he was hoping for Arthur to get him out of trouble. The horror in Arthur's eyes let Elyan know there was no use in hoping now.

"Elyam!" Arthur cried, sounding as if he were under water as he ran to cradle his ingured brother in his arms as he crashed into the mud, pressing a hand to his wound to stifle the wound, his hope; a small fire, just one, that had burned in the dark, just moments before it was extinguished, just in front of Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur…." Elyan whispered, blood soaking into his voice, his brown eyes searching Arthur's stricken face and his mouth molding into a serene smile that seemed at jaggered odds with the carnage that raged around and the trickle of blood running from its corner. They graped hands tightly, Arthur stared at him, tears echoing in his eyes.

"I would have followed you to the end." Elyan whispered, words leaving his mouth in choked gasping breaths, a shakey smile on hi face as he reached up to rest a hand on the blonde man's face. Arthur gripepd a hand over his as he watched his brother struggle for word.

"My br-brother...my captain...my...my king…" he gasped with his last breath.

"Elyan, no El..." Arthur muttered, cradling his brother close, unable to repress the snivel and the tear that trickled down his face, level a single patch of cleanliness on his dirt stained face. He felt suddenly unteathered, his heart a ship blown off course in a stormy sea. Until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but you have to get up. There's no time." Merlin said, speaking soft words which, despite the din of the battle, Arthur heard clearly. Sometimes it felt as though his soulmate could speak directly to his soul.

"We'll come back for him, I promise." He murmered, eyes awash with emotion.

"Right...Okay." Arthur said, standing up and looking down at his fallen brother. "Goodbye, El." He whispered before strengthening his resolve and turning back to the battle, sword raised and tears wiped from his face, a flaming crossbow bolt of rage in his eyes.

"He won't have sacrificed his life in vain" Arthur muttered to Merlin.

"No, he won't" Merlin agreed, but Arthur took off before he could hear his husband's answer, hacking wildly at the hoards that rampage towards him, slaying men to the left, to the right with single blows. He fought like a man possessed, moving with the untouchable grace of a ballet dancer as he sliced through the lines of knights. Merlin looked at him with a fearsome love and followed him aftly into the fray.


	36. Chapter 35

Close by Merlin's side, two of the villagers from Ealdor stood together fighting against the waves of soldiers. Merlin could hear the deep breathing and heavy groans of Beanajmin, hair clinging to his face and staring at the atroctiy of battle, beserk in terror.

Merlin joined the frey, his sword stopped in mid swing, slamming into a knight's armor, causing the enemy to lose his balance. The knight turned to face Merlin, his sword blade gleaming, who sighed as he quickly cast him aside to get to his struggling friend.

"Keep your head up" he said softly to Beanjmin.

"I… I didn't think it would be like this" came the reply, the man speaking as though in a trance with piteous recognition in fixed eyes as he saw Merlin.

"C'mon, we'll overcome Uther." Merlin assured him calmingly "just think of the Camelot we will build."

"The Camelot you'll build?" Beanjamin asked, histerically "Merlin, I… I can't."

"You can. And you will. It's what has to be done to save the world Uther is intense on killing. I believe in you. Now look, over there" Merlin gestured to a figure twenty feet away "Stuart needs our help, we all need your help." Beanjamin looked wide eyed, calmed down a little.

"Should we go and save him?" Merlin asked with a smurk "I hear he has a very pretty sister, and you would not believe the soulwords she has written on her arm." Beanjamin smiled a little and gave one single nod. And followed Merlin as he charged to where Stuart fought until, the soldiers were running away, but both Stuart and Beanjamin let out cry and ran after them. Both men still knowing they needed to get as far away from this as they could, but the soldiers still kept coming, their voices angrier and their arms raising with each successive charge, growing louder and louder until finally all of the soldiers seemed to merge into one deafening roar.

Merlin turned away from the pair as Gwaine rushed passed him, in the centre of the field, as the battle continued waging closely, wins frantic and marginal, rain sleeting down at an angle.

As Gwaine pulled his blade clean of his fallen opponent, a cry behind him made him turn, raising his sword in time to catch the approaching soldiers own. Closing in on him, Gwaine's eyes went wide, keeping his breath steady as he swung his sword, colliding with the enemy knights, and with a quick flick both weapons flew out of their hands and into the churnng mud.

"Well that's unfortunate" Gwaine quipped, and swung his fist, connecting with the soldier's nose with a satisfying crack and he staggered back clutching his face.

With a cry of rage the other man threw a punch at Gwaine's head, who pulled back and attempted to parry his opponent's fist. With a swipe of his forearm the man staggered, but before the Irish man could bring up his guard a large punch smashed into him, and this time, striking his jaw, the heavy fist leaving a blooming bruise and knocking him to the ground.

He turned and saw the Camelotean soldier pull a sword from the grip of his fallen comrade before approaching Gwaine again, breathing heavily under the armour, face an anonymou blur of mud and blood. Gwaine looked around; he didn't have a sword of his own to match them, so he quickly retrieved a dagger from the littered bodied and thrust it into one of the soldier's ribs, knocking him back onto the ground, dead.

"You just don't learn your lesson do you" He grumbled, hauling himself up and retriveing his sword. He winced drawing a snarp hiss of breath and, clasping a hand to his side where his thick leather armour and skin had been peirced, before limping back into the thick of the battle with a wry grin, sword flashing in the sun to protect the friends he now though of as family.

Gwaine's chest swelled with pride as he strode closer to the retreating group, the group becoming ever more tightly packed and threatening in its size. holding his hand to his abdomen with the intent of stopping the bleeding. He grinned cheekily in exhilieration and looked to his left were Lancelot stood, sword and face speckled with the blood of their enemies. Lancelot's face was drawn.

"You never have any fun," Gwaine snipped lightly, Lancelot glanced at him, rolling his eyes, before scouring the battlefield for signs of his wife. His worry settled a little when he saw her watching him with an expression he had never seen on her gentle face before: one of awe and desire-filled longing.

"What is it?" He asked her, approaching her over the field, his face creased in a concerned frown.

"You're amazing" She replied breathlessly, reaching a hand out to grab his and tug him closer. Through her husband, Lance's, shining glory she could see the paradise her brother would build. As she gazed into her husbands warm eyes, a strong chestnet horse galloped passed her, draped in the colours of Camelot, Gwen smiled as she recognised her. Defending herself against a large knight who lunged at her she smiled and called to Merlin, where she could see him fighting three opponants.

"Merlin! That's Pyrrha! That's Uther's horse! He's been dismounted." she scried in joy.

"How do you know that?" Her husband asked and she shrugged.

"I saw him in the field...he looked...like an animal" She shivered at the memory and Lancelot wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Merlin laughed in delight as he looked over the battlefield; blood spattered his face, bodies lay strewn in the mud, and Uther forces were regrouping, but his family, his friends, were around him, prepared to fight to the death other what they believed in: for his husband.

He turned to look back at Arthur. In the growing midmording sun he glowed, not as a halo, but as an even bigger gem of the downtrodden world, shining like a sunbeam over the mauve skies beyond the lush green earth. A shivering wave of pure emotion wash over him, a ray of hope crashing through him that could shatter a mountain's rock and seal it again.

Arthur looked up at him, an answering smile blooming across his filthy face as he looked up as him. A shape, indistinct among the mass, moved behind Arthur, a wounded soldier amongst his fallen comrades.

"They're retreating!" Arthur called in delight, and whoops and cheers came from all across the field, their friends celebrating their victory for now. They would be back, Uther could not suffer this loss, not when his numbers were so greater than theirs; not when they still had his son and heir.

"Lancelot, we need-" Arthurs voice was cut off suddenly, jarringly. Merlin turned, a concerned frown appearing on his face, and saw a long, gleaming blade sticking out of his husbands chest. He gave a choked gasp as it withdrew with a sickening sound. Arthur guttered, blood seeping from his wound and mouth, eyes wide in surprise and fear, staring down at the blood blooming on his jerkin in shock as he fell to his knees. Behind him was his father, regal in his armour, evil smirk on his cruel lips.

Merlin's inside turned to ash. Where before a vibrate golden swirl of life had danced, sat nothing, deep in his stomach and heart an endless pit, black as pitch of a nothingness that screamed, a silent wail of loss and despair.

"NO!" The word tore at his throat, wrenched out of him as if by force, a shattered sound ichor-black with his agony.

"Arthur!" he cried, brokenly. _Arthur Arthur Arthur _one word, one word, one indignant cry beating across his face like a pulled off the outer layers of his armour, acting as if drugged to get to his fallen husband, he rolled up his sleeve and reached out his arm, staggering to Arthur's body. Merlin's entire being shook with the wrongness of it all, looking at Arthur his soul shuddered and wretched. He was unable to tear his eyes away from his fallen mate even as above him Camelot's king took a stunned step back.

"Arthur. Arthur Pendragon" muttered Uther, his eyes fixed on the words inked blackly on Merlin's arm as he fell in the mud, pulling Arthur's body towards him. His skin was already turning ashen, though he lived, breifly, his life draining away into the mud, another body among so many others.

"My son. No." Uther whispered, staring at the scene before him, the son he had fought for, who had haunted his dreams for long years.

Merlin sobbed, grasping blindly and Arthur's body, stroking his hair, his face, unable to keep his hands still or he felt he would die himself, the world that surrounded him was smaller, sadder and bereift of the strength and grace that made Arthur so special.

Setting his foot against a rock on the ground, Merlin pulled himself to his feet, Arthur still cradled close to him. His body rippled with a magic that he tor from the spaces inbetween the air and from the grim and dirt itself; a blossom of darkness that spread through his lithe frame. He uttered a screeching, inhuman cry of visceral pain, the empty void within him filling with a white-hot rage unsurpassed by anything on earth or beyond.

Uther looked into Merlin's eyes and flinched, a scared look that lit them with the fire of suffering that threatened to engulf them all, for Merlin's eyes glowed again. For all Uther's work and hatred, for the lives he has cost and the people who had suffered, he had not rid the world of magic. It lives in the earth, and the sky, and the seas; the animals and people. Merlin could feel it on his skin and coursing through his veins, a blistering and uncontrollable heat desperate to be free, absorbing him until Merlin was gone and only Emrys lived. Emrys the immortal, who would live on through the magic in the world.

He took a last look at Arthur's face, caressing his cheek gently with a hand that shone brilliantly white.

"I love you to the end of the earth" He whispered, and, pressing a kiss to his forehead, he gave himself over to the magic.

There were no cries from the assembled soldiers on the field, from the destraught Uther, from his mother or gathered friends. There was no time. There was only a blinding flash of power that turned everyone it touch to dust, a flare of burning heat, and the glowing silhouette of the two soulmates. Merlin smiled seraphically as they were pulled apart too and turned to dust. Together forever.


	37. Epilogue

The next morning dawned as every other morning had; cold in the midwinter, the forest bustling with live. In a frot covered clearing sat were encamped two thousand men, recovered from long days of travelling after a calm night's sleep. Their leader, Alfred sat impatient in his tent, awaiting news of Arthur whom he had expected to send an envoy to meet with him at dawn. He looked up as a figure strod into the royal tent.

"Sire!" said the man with a low and revered bow.

"What is it?" snapped Alfred.

"It's the village, sire, Ealdor. It's….empty." explained the brunette scout.

"Empty? How could it be empty?" said Alred, drawing himself up to his full height and puffing out his chest in power.

"There are no people my lord. It looks abandoned." Alfred frowned in disgruntlement. He had heard nothing from the lost Prince since they had left his city, certainly no change in his plan.

"We ride on. Maybe there is a sign you missed." The scout nodded. Shortly, the army had formed a column marching towards the rural settlement.

They arrived within the hour, the houses and out buildings appearing as the rounded the corner from the woods. To either side of them lay the remains of a camp, tents still pitched and coverings gently flapping in the fresh breeze; but the fires were cold, and not a person was in sight. As they rode into the centre of the village, the sense of unease only increased, as each passing building was empty, each plot of land bereft, even the animal pens stood vacant.

"Search for the prince! Something has happened here." Alfred called to his men.

They spread out, beyond the village and into the surrounding woods and fields, until they reached the eastern slope. Hills rolled across the landscape, the brief twinkle of a clear and pure lake reflecting in the near-distance, and in the middle of the field, surrounded by churned earth and discarded weapons, stood a solitary oak tree.

The oak appeared ancient, gnarled branches twistered and weaved their way skyward as if grasping at the stars themselves. Despite the season, it bristled with verdant life, leaves green, birds nesting in its broad and strong boughs. It thrummed with life and warmth, an early sign of spring and renewal in the midst of the harsh midwinter.

"What's that?" King Alrfred said, gesturing at the mysterious tree "Shaun, investigate." he ordered curtly.

The brunette scout bowed to his king and fearless walked towards the tree, knowing instinctively that he was in no danger. The tree radiated saftey. Looking closer at the trunk, he saw a deep and intricate carving, hewed into the essence of the tree's life itself, it seemed, part of the oak rather than the work of men. Amongst the notches was a heart in the trunk of the tree. Within the heart where some initials, interwoven in eternity: AP&ME.

He laid one hand on the trunk and felt a jolt of electricity tinge through him, from the tree. He smiled, recognising the feeling and whispered quick words that his grandmother had taught him when he was young.

"Forbaernan." He raised his hand; in his palm a small flame flickered into life.


End file.
